


天与海(Sky and Sea）

by Buwei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人, 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), 利威尔bg, 原女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 70,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buwei/pseuds/Buwei
Summary: 天与海相接，在我们眼所能及的高远天空的尽头，是一望无际，湛蓝深邃的海洋天父，铁匠，战士，圣母，少女，老妪，陌客我是她的我是他的从今日起，至死不渝本文直接来自于歌曲《空は高く风は歌う》每次听到“天空高远 大风吟唱”处总忍不住热泪盈眶正剧向，大小姐x小混混不坑时间线从840年—至今，写到马莱卷开始会有私设





	1. 绑架

**Author's Note:**

> 中文写手，原女，略拗口  
> 时间线较长  
> 尽量不OOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【第一卷：逆水行舟】

840年 王城

——————————————

疼，但不是剧烈的疼痛，手腕，脚踝处被粗糙的麻绳紧紧地勒着，感受到劣质纤维引起的死皮牵扯之下的隐痛。耳边传来作呕的声音，糅杂着油腻过头的酒肉，劣质香烟气味，以及瓦尔基莉最厌恶的笑声。

肆无忌惮到无知，假如下一秒死掉也不知死的原因，至死都是愚蠢。

她使劲咬了一下舌尖，品尝到些许血液带有腥气的铁锈味后，终于摆脱了被迷药迷昏之后的浑浑噩噩，微微睁开眼，看到对面桌上的男人张口咬下一块肉，夸张到接近浮夸地拼命撕咬咀嚼，含糊道：“仅存的东洋血统”“阿伦特家族的大小姐”  
“公爵大人……”  
“封赏？听说是巨额的金钱以及地上的永久居住权。”

语气里饱含的强烈自豪感与对未来的美好畅想让瓦尔基莉忍不住同情他们，大概这一辈子从来都没有干过太有成就感的伟业以至于他们仅对一次成功的绑架就感到无比的自豪。

她抬眼瞥了一眼对面正在大肆拼酒的三人，体格高状，目测起来均超过两米，要是努力一把就直接变成三米巨人了吧，然后别说地上，墙外的都可以居住了吧。

她试图用背后火炉火光垂下来的阴影遮挡嘴角扬起讥诮的笑容，可却又在下一刻凝滞在脸上。  
“不如我们先享受一下？”  
“你找死啊！公爵大人不会验货？”  
“摸一下又没事。”淫—秽的笑声紧随而上。

话音刚落伴随着椅子与地面拉扯的噪音，“撕拉”一声，短促有力，宛如撕开衣服时布料破碎的声音。下巴被抬起，肥大油腻的手指刚刚撕过鸡腿肉，指腹绕了个圈，自以为是的挑逗却让瓦尔基莉从喉咙口泛出一阵阵的恶心。

“拿开你的脏手！”拼命甩了下头，出声恶狠狠地警告，瓦尔基莉的黑色瞳孔映照着对面火把的光芒，燃烧着愤怒与作呕。

“呦呵~”前来揩油的绑匪不怒反笑，他识时务地收住手，回过头对着另外三个伙伴道：”手感真不错~”  
“可惜了，大小姐，您的哥哥恐怕现在正被公爵大人缠着呢。“

海因！  
瓦尔基莉愤怒到全身一颤，随即感到之前没有的绝望。自己从芙莉妲姐姐那回来之后中途马车被人拦截，猝不及防吸进一口从窗外喷进的喷雾状的迷药，即将倒下前看到淌进帘子的血，赶车的车夫惨遭杀害。

这一切来的太过迅猛，显示背后的精密谋划。那么她估计她现在所处在王城的地下街，中间经过多少绕圈与隐匿不得而知。

而肮脏的环境，复杂的地形，地下街一直被视为宪兵最不愿意跨足之地。  
对于那些豢养的宪兵来说，壁外并不那么恐怖。哪怕出去游荡了一圈，也可吹嘘自己砍倒了多少巨人，真是英勇。那是宪兵们经常吹的玩笑，因为他们知道他们一生都不需要走出壁外。  
距离消减了恐惧感，钝化了身手，麻痹了神经。

而派到地下的工作就乏善可陈，大多为帮助商会捕捉盗贼，加上肮脏到横行的老鼠与散发恶臭的水沟，宪兵通常选择对地下的任务消极怠工。

等待宪兵团来营救简直是痴人说梦。

更何况以前无论如何都会及时前来营救自己的海因无法脱身，难道就要眼睁睁地看着自己像被货物一样转交验收？

瓦尔基莉背后的手开始疯狂地扭转，可无论怎么挣扎都不能使死结松开丝毫，她忙碌了将近五分钟后接近绝望地慢了下来。吸气，呼气，白皙的耳垂被发丝与汗水黏住，她感受到了身后火炉火焰的炙烤。  
无法解开的戈耳狄俄斯之结与亚历山大大帝，剑，劈开……

脑子中灵光一闪，她激动地颤抖。身子轻微地向后方挪动，尽量做到悄无声息。越来越热的温度提醒着瓦尔基莉，近了近了。

不给自己犹豫与后悔的机会，她闭上眼睛心一横把手腕往后一压，随即立刻咬住自己的唇瓣。

火舌席卷了易燃的麻绳也烧灼到了手腕的肌肤。”噼里啪啦“，一个火星跳跃着崩裂出来，就像皮肤下细胞在炸裂，一个又一个。  
疼吗？  
也许吧。瓦尔基莉想。可是也就一瞬间。她从火中移开了手腕，抖动着，将因燃烧形成的灰烬统统抖落下。麻绳越来越细，最后变成一条细线，瓦尔基莉双手同时反方向一拉，线断裂开来。

当她的手移到鞋跟处时，前方传来喧闹的打架声，可又悄然无声地化为三声重物与地面撞击发出的沉闷声。

她紧紧地盯着地面上一步一步踱近的脚步，呼吸间神经绷紧到了极致。

“就是你了吧。海因里希·阿伦特的妹妹。”

瓦尔基莉闻声缓缓抬头。  
对面的男人玩转着手中的匕首，紧皱的眉头显示不加掩饰的不耐烦。  
“啧”了一声，“真脏。”

他盯着对面女孩的脸，罕见的黑发黑眸与秀丽的五官，觉得是错不了了。蹲—下身子一匕首砍断了绑在脚踝间的麻绳。

“手。”  
一双被火烧过而红肿中冒出水泡的手腕从侧面落在身体两侧。

“不用了。”她顿了顿，“我脏。”

与她面对面直视的男人瞳孔细微收缩了一下，银灰色的针突然就这么裹挟着火光刺人瓦尔基莉的眼里。仿佛是冷冽的冰块与肌肤的紧密接触，轻颤，停滞。

尽管对面的男人并没有实际的行动，仅仅是蹲着与自己平视，然而瓦尔基莉还是感受到一瞬间匕首贴上自己脖颈的微冷颤意。

面对恐惧的本能与心知对方不会拿自己怎样，瓦尔基莉轻笑，双手微微撑下地面，起身。她整理一下凌乱的裙摆，颇为善解人的抖落掉上面的灰尘与灰烬，体态优美，提裙踮脚，轻微弯腰，“多谢您了，先生。”

说完之后转身朝着早已躺在地面上的三个绑匪走去。  
中跟皮鞋一步一步敲打在夯得牢实的水泥地面上，走得稳妥，也好看。

她停在其中一人面前，扫了一眼。一道干脆利落的伤口落在脖颈处的大动脉上，从中涌出的血液还在汩汩流淌，暗红的线依循水泥地面的纹路散开。

她伸脚踢了踢那个人，确认早已没了气之后颇为失望地叹了口气。但依旧蹲*下身，右手在鞋跟的侧面向里按压，感受到后方的凸起后便取出一把装饰着蓝宝石的华美匕首。

不同于男人手中匕首的短小，瓦尔基莉手中的匕首则显得更为狭长且薄匀，不是市场上的通行货，藏匿精巧但实用性不足。

不过对于瓦尔基莉来说足够了。她带着报复的笑意，歪着头，并不介意自己的裙摆被血液沾污，转眼间就无视了男人”真脏“的评价。把刀刃压在底面绑匪的右手腕上，循着感觉切了下去。侧耳聆听骨头与金属撕磨缠绵，直至手腕被剥离了手臂，跌落在地上。

擦拭着他匕首上血迹的男人此时才有了一丝兴趣，凭着她的手劲不足以将那只手与手臂的连接完全切断，那么她手中的匕首可以算是极为锋利了。不出他所料的，瓦尔基莉随手挥甩匕首，刀刃表面处的血液即被洒出一道完美的抛物线，再回头看时那匕首早已光洁如新。她重新将匕首装入鞋跟，起身来到男人面前。

她略带惊诧地发现穿了中跟鞋的她视线刚好与男人平视。不过出于从小的教育她尽量及时打住自己探寻的目光，内化些许的惊讶。  
随之而来的寂静长时间徜徉在房间里。直至海因里希的到来打破。  
海因里希充满歉意地对着妹妹解释了自己晚来的原因，同时再次对站在一旁的男人表达谢意。从他们的交谈中瓦尔基莉知道那位身手敏捷的男人名叫“利威尔”，他与海因里希达成一定的协议才前来营救自己。

临走前，瓦尔基莉一手攥着马辔，一手扶着马鞍，她再次向利威尔传达她由衷的感谢。  
“瓦莱莉，没事了。”海因里希把妹妹拉上马背。  
他开着玩笑，“雇佣里维的报酬可不便宜。”

“可海因，我觉得他值得更高的价码。”  
敏捷的身手以及优秀的侦查能力。  
“那可不是”将妹妹护在胸前，为她遮挡夜色中从前方袭来的夜风，海因里希笑着道：“毕竟利威尔可是地下街最强的混混啊。”

“这就是你每次去地下街执行任务回来都被分队长骂的理由？”  
瓦尔基莉忍不住伸手扯了扯海因里希垂在肩侧的长发。

“瓦莱莉！”


	2. 开幕

许多年之后，利威尔回想起那个傍晚。他抬头面对着夜幕低垂前夕夕阳斜射的那一刹那，橘红色的阳光燃烧着席卷着王城，他的瞳孔禁不住热烈的生命力量的灼烧，眯起眼前，入目皆是浓烈肆意的红。

似火焰又似鲜血，一切他所能想象的意象都让他忍不住舔了下略干涸的嘴唇。  
法兰站在他的旁边，张开双臂，迎接着即将落幕的夕阳与开幕的狂欢。

他说，“里维，这可不赖啊。”

他记得他指尖摩挲着他匕首的尖刃，钝感与刺痛感若有若无地拉锯，他回答道：“嗯。”

匕首不久前曾刺入过一沓他和法兰有生之年都未能拥有过的相当厚的纸币。当海因里希把钞票一沓一沓地堆在他们面前时，他宛如最粗糙和顽劣的水泥浆，由于对泥砖的过分熟悉，他近乎渎职地机械操作着。而出于地下赌场的习惯，利威尔有一下没一下地擦拭着早已亮洁如新的匕首。

不相信支票，不相信交易，不相信宪兵。  
赌场中划过多少试图按在他赢来的钱财上的动脉，利威尔本人也记不清。不过这次他冷眼看着海因里希砌完金钱的砖块之后，直身挺立，然后伸手进敞开的制服里面。

凌厉迅疾的刀风一闪而过，海因里希垂在肩前的长发飘起几丝。他抽出他刺绣精美的手帕，擦拭他修长白皙一眼就知养尊处优的双手。

掀起眼皮，黑眸仅仅是扫了一眼插*入纸币中的匕首，不见任何端倪，长发男子笑得温和。

“刚好你破坏的钱币是来自瓦尔基莉为她自己支付的报酬。”

法兰走上前取下匕首，细细数起剩余的数目。粗糙质感的纸币窸窸窣窣，他抬头向利威尔点了点头。海因里希轻笑出声。

他朝着翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上的男人伸出右手，”合作愉快。”  
节制而不刻意，大方而不炫耀，尽管充满着迂腐的礼节。  
“我不认为和宪兵进行的是合作。”  
男人还是对于对方坦诚甚至大方的态度感到愉悦。

“交易。”  
他屈尊般起身上前，握住对方的右手，在敷衍了事地向下按压中他强调他这次合作的性质，细眯着眼，从中刺出尖锐的针芒。

对方耸了耸肩，他基本无争无恼，言下之意你高兴就好。

一场挥霍近在眼前。  
一掷千金而来的两张入场券。

脚踏上真正属于王城地表的石街时，有一瞬间，法兰感觉大地在他的脚下塌陷。不不，这是错觉。大地并不在塌陷，它因为极度炽热的狂喜而战栗，它的子女土块与砂砾在其上微微颤抖，发出沙哑而深沉的来自远古的召唤，出于本能，先于人群，艳过他们见过最富风情的女人的嘴唇的日落昭告着漫长的斋月结束。

城墙是神的恩赐，神出于对人类的怜悯，给予人类庇护。人是如此的罪恶，卑微，怯弱。无能，面对神的馈赠，古老的神迹，唯有在漫长的斋月中禁止娱乐，禁止肉食，反省与忏悔，通过祷告向天上的神灵传递人类最后的哀鸣，来祈求生命的延续。

瓦尔基莉望着远处希娜之墙下，密密麻麻如蝼蚁般匍匐的教徒，他们面对着墙，喃喃念诵复杂而不知所谓的经文。一波一波，前赴后继。

“起初，神创造天地。地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗。神的灵运行在水面上。”  
“从土地中拔天而起的城墙，神的灵附身其中。”  
“他是磐石，他的作为完全。  
他所行的无不公平，  
是诚实无伪的神。  
这乖僻弯曲的世代，墙是神的训诫。”

同桌的克里斯蒂娜放下她精雕细琢的望远镜，对着她的侍女不满地念叨着：“这啰嗦的前奏什么时候才能结束？”她今日隆重地打扮了，有些硕大的裙摆衬托她的腰纤细，狂欢同样是贵族女子与公子哥们的舞台。  
阿格娜丝站在瓦尔基莉面前，抬起手臂露出细腰。她使坏地回头朝着克里斯蒂娜嚷嚷：“瞧把你急的。这次你看上了谁？”  
瓦尔基莉拉住阿格娜丝的皮质腰带，前后拉紧，“咔哒”一声扣住。  
“可惜海因里希眼里只有瓦莱莉……”  
阿格娜丝忍不住咯咯笑起来，她腹部的肌肉紧实也抵不过瓦尔基莉的拧，急急退了三步，她一把捞起搁在一旁的瓦斯气筒与剑刃。

她对着窗户，余光泛进楼台。瓦尔基莉依着残留的意识，

“因为神从他的居所出来，  
要刑罚地上居民的罪孽，  
墙也必露出其中的血，  
不再掩饰被杀的人。”

她独自一人低喃，而远方的呼声在此刻达到极致，余波翻滚着掀起狂欢作乐的帷幕。

千百万句的呼喊压过她的低语：  
“神啊，你增添国民，  
你得了荣耀，  
又拔天的墙的四壁。”

阿格娜丝站上窗台，她向端坐在桌子上的瓦莱莉伸出手，另一旁的克里斯蒂娜轻轻摇着扇子。  
亚麻发色的姑娘背着光，她的眼角顽劣而纯真，里面燃烧的是火，是自由。

“来吧，瓦莱莉。”

“趁着海因里希还没来，我带你玩玩。”

当亚麻与纯黑头发交织在一起，阿格娜丝揽上对方腰，她欢喜地随即拥抱着她的姑娘背仰下跃，从耳边跃过的风吹起姑娘们脸部的绒毛，在她们的胸腔处开了一个口，朝里面灌输着自由的空气，敲打得她们胸腔砰砰响。而后阿格娜丝翻滚蜷缩随着她身侧发射而出的固定爪甩至钟塔的顶端，攀附在上面。

顶楼的风是猛烈的，它同劫匪拦截走瓦尔基莉面部岌岌可危的假面，浮荡在空中下落。阿格娜丝下意识伸手要去捞住。

“算了，阿格娜丝。”  
难得在今日换下她平常入丧服般的裙装，只一身轻便的茶色及膝裙裤，而她耳坠上深海般深邃湛蓝的宝石拉着人下落下落，直至深渊，她今日是多么好看。  
她笑得肆意，抛却了她大小姐的包袱。  
她有模有样学着宪兵团里的那些男人，横叉着腰，下半身仿佛要随着勃起而勃发喷射，上半身则继续彬彬有礼谦让的很，道貌岸然却遮不住内心龌龊。她对着远处的希娜之墙上的女王，大约莫是女王吧，阿格娜丝想。

“堕落的婊-子。”食指与未名指微微下折，昂首挺立的一个指头对着墙头的女王挑衅地勾起。  
下巴倨傲地抬起，神情轻蔑。

糟了，阿格娜丝·马基那，王城机械世家马基那家族的长女，意志坚定，身姿敏捷，对立体机动装置的理解深入精髓，无人能比，狂热地迷恋上她怀中的姑娘。


	3. 梯子

如果不是为了抬头看下时间，利威尔与法兰也许就不会看到如此戏剧性的一幕。  
在利威尔细眯起的眼中，两个女人贴附在钟塔顶楼，被身后之人圈揽住的女人昂首竖着中指，她背着光，光线被她的手指撕烂，从她的指缝间肆无忌惮地投射而出，气势汹汹地刺入任何望向她的眼球。当夕阳的橘光漫入眼时，一片鲜红。

她犹如最贞洁的圣女，神圣悲壮。

利威尔不得不承认，她学的有模有样，挑衅之余进一步咄咄逼人，高贵与粗鲁浑然一体。他饶有兴味地勾起嘴角。  
“她是谁？”或者说“她们是谁？”法兰在一旁问。

他首先注意的倒不是女人们出现的地点和手势，毕竟气质是虚无缥缈，随时可变的东西，这一秒是人畜无害的少年，而下一秒便会是手握砧板的屠夫。而她们身上的物件则会彰显主人们的身份与地位，直接了当，干脆利落。

个高的女人随身的立体机动装置吸引住他，随后是她肩侧的袖章。法兰眯眼。墨绿纯粹象征着高贵与特权的独角兽。他轻轻“啧”了一声。宪兵团。  
女人能在飞行之余携带另一位成年女子，怕是对立体机动装置的操控远在一般宪兵之上。  
而另一位，他的视线转移时她已经放下手腕，包裹在手腕处的黑色绉纱随风拉扯而开，成一条蜿蜒曲折的河流流向空中。她端庄而典雅，耳坠上湛蓝的宝石熠熠生辉。

他听到身旁的伙伴惜字如金：“大小姐。”

命运之神的齿轮缓缓旋转，恰到好处得，原本泾渭分明的两个齿轮卡合在一起，互相旋转互相磨合，它带动着秒钟分钟与时针一步步向前，也拉扯着原应毫无交集的两批人相遇。

耳旁裹挟着熙熙攘攘的人群纷涌而至的嘈杂与喧闹，他们褪去了肃穆与沉重。身后跟着游-行的车队以及车座上今日的狂欢女王，街道两侧的油灯刹那间点亮，而欢呼席卷而来，淹没最后的理智。  
阿格娜丝吹一声口哨，她现在身负维持秩序的任务，要与大部队会合。

“抱紧我，瓦莱莉。”胸口处触碰温暖的头，她看到远处缓缓上场的宪兵男人们。  
这也是他们的节日。

男人大抵带上独角兽的角，就立刻用第三只脚思考。  
三言两语即可谈拢一笔生意。推开房门入了屋内，脱下制服，男欢女爱。在某些方面，普通市镇的姑娘们廉价，倒不是因为她们不可爱不美丽，只不过过度的主动反而掉了身价。

可惜宪兵团的男人们嫖着普通姑娘，目光却盯在贵族小姐们身上。  
比如马基那的长女，比如招蜂引蝶的施密茨的幼女，和至今未嫁的阿伦特大小姐。

阿格娜丝拥着瓦尔基莉，从高耸入云的塔尖一跃而下，她招摇而任性，装置操作得宛如炫技，上上下下起起伏伏，从门廊中穿梭，又从对孔的窗中跳出，三步两下，转眼间两人已成了没入人群的两个黑点，消失的无影无踪。

“还行。”利威尔对法兰说道。

那可是地下街最强的混混口中给出的评价。”还行“在利威尔的字典里，翻译出来等同于“嗯，差不多也就我的水平的样子吧”，“这个嘛，勉强能和我打打”，他一向把自己的水平视为顶点，真是个目中无人和恃才傲物的家伙。

法兰内心腹诽着，点点头，走到钟塔底部的石板街一角。地面上躺着恰好遮住大小姐半个面部的假面，他趁着人群还没蜂拥而至前的空隙弯腰拾起。

他摩挲着系带处的两颗细钻，道：“真是个奢侈的大小姐。”

“做什么？”

“里维。”眼睛斜向好友，他眼眯成一条缝，笑起来人畜无害：“一位东洋族的小姐没了面部遮挡物，大概会比较苦手吧？”停顿片刻，他耸了耸肩，补充道：“如果她还想继续享受节日的话。”

就像一只猫，懒洋洋地在晒着太阳，神经却一直警惕着，时不时舔下爪子。  
他是一个伺机者，从小就是，嗅到了机遇的鱼香。

“走吧，里维。”他一把揽过利威尔的肩膀，开玩笑道：“物归原主也是美德啊。哎呦！”  
揉着生疼的肩膀，法兰仿佛因为疼痛而微微弯下了腰，在无人看见的地方他咧开嘴角。

这表明利威尔同意了。

—————————————

循着宪兵团女子离去时的方位，法兰最终停留在一座明显高于周围建筑物的阁楼前。  
宪兵团女子早就不见踪影，但此时另外一位大小姐与之前和他们交易过的宪兵刚好从阁楼上下来，他们并肩走着，靠的很近，头与脖颈交互，低声商量着什么。

法兰与利威尔闪入对面的巷道里，大小姐临走前踮脚亲吻了一下男子的脸颊，道一声“早点回家”，她停靠在廊道的木柱旁，黑漆皮鞋前后交叉泛着光泽，安静地目送男子离开。

“先生们，请出来吧。”直至男子的身影消失在人群中，她收回视线转向了巷道。

瓦尔基莉直起身子，“请问我是否有这个殊荣请你们喝一杯？”

相较于利威尔一动不动地沉默，法兰微笑。

“十分荣幸。”

阁楼的一楼是一家装修奢华的酒吧。瓦尔基莉率先推开隐蔽的大门闪入，地板铺着红丝绒，即使是再过沉重的脚步踏上去，噪音也会被内化吸收下去，给典雅的钢琴曲让出舞台。

面前的酒柜上放置琳琅满目各式各样的酒瓶，或金棕或血红，在昏暗的灯光下熠熠生辉，宛若流淌的碎金。瓦尔基莉显然已是熟客，她抬起下巴，扫视一下酒柜。

“给这位先生，嗯，朗姆吧。”她指了指法兰。

而后看了看利威尔，“这位，伏特加。”

吧台前的调酒师擦拭着玻璃杯，问道：“小姐您呢？”

“红茶。”

调酒师转身取出朗姆与伏特加，分别各倒一杯，递过去。酒的清冽与茶的浓厚混杂在一起，瓦尔基莉随后撩一下垂在耳畔的发丝，将其别在耳后。她接过法兰递过来的假面，道声谢。

“看来您们将酬金兑换了入场券？”她打开话题。

法兰点头。

“要我说这可不是一个划算的买卖。狂欢节只不过是一群平时道貌岸然的人终于可以裸奔一回。”她停顿了一下，思量措辞，“抱歉。”她接了一句。

“我对狂欢节的印象一向不好。”

这不过是你们一向的节目，你们习惯厌倦，而平民或贱民却趋之若鹜。  
压在舌根的话法兰很好的继续按压下去。贵族小姐们是不会体恤民情，将心比心的。她们自带一种高贵的疏离，以地位，特权，财产，名望为砖石，堆砌成牢不可破的塔楼，她们在上方摇着羽扇，一口一口抿着香醇的红酒，嘲笑着下等人的一言一行。

他只是这样想着。

利威尔不轻不重地“啧”了一声，他仰头一饮而尽杯中的伏特加，酒极其烈性，不同地下街黑市倒卖的便宜货，它如烈焰般灼烧嗓子口。

绝对带劲。

瓦尔基莉微笑着，她端起茶杯下的小碟，轻轻地在茶面上吹一口气。

“这位先生……”

“法兰·查奇。”

“请原谅我的耿直。”瓦尔基莉道：“查奇先生，贵族不喜欢投机者，他们喜欢的是忠诚的犬。如果你们想在地面上谋差事，也许你的同伴将会更加出色。”

“毕竟贵族们不喜欢身边有个聪明的人衬托着他们就是帮傻子。”

她招呼法兰上前，用极轻的音量娓娓道来。

“今年的狂欢女王是雷斯家族的长女，而往年的女王只属于施密茨家族。施密茨是王城人人追捧而又人人唾骂的家族。他们富有，他们美貌，他们的血液里流淌着与生俱来的欢乐与张扬。他们经营王城所有的酒吧舞厅赌场，他们给市民带来无尽的娱乐，狂欢女王是属于他们的。从今年起却换了人选。”

她继续道：“施密茨背后的支撑是军统。而雷斯家族是近年来崛起的贵族，他们与王族亲密无间。我如果是你，这一年的狂欢节我会旁观。”

“混乱是梯子，可上升也可下降。”

她的茶杯碰上法兰的玻璃酒杯，清脆的一声响之后，她祝福。

“节日快乐。”


	4. 诱惑

夜幕降临，远处烟火盛放之后的火光在空中抽搐痉挛，人们的情绪紧随之而被调动，变得狂热，焦躁，一切罪孽与欢乐的交--媾在此刻都变得理所应当。

一路上走来，随处可见的大桶啤酒摆在路边，棕黄色的液体不甘在陈旧而粗糙的木板里被搁置，喷向天空，坠落土地，渗入石砖。有酒精的地方就有酒徒，有酒徒的地方就有赌博，有赌博的地方就有女人，这是地下街的定理，在地上同样适用。

利威尔太阳穴旁的青筋隐隐突出，酒精，香烟，女人的气味在空气中游荡，这对于他来说显得太过肮脏混杂。其实人都是一个秉性，地上与地下并无种族上的更多优越，否则哪会入目而是的调情与杂交，女人硕大的裙摆下游走着的手指，贴着绉裤，摩挲着。他神色冷淡路过一对又一对倚靠在墙壁上接吻的男女，或相缠相斗的男人。

不停地有身着制服的男人向瓦尔基莉微笑打诨，她遮住了一半的脸庞却无法遮住她的黑发与宝石，而后两者对于男人们来说足够了。瓦尔基莉面无表情与他们的擦肩而过，偶尔碰到同海因里希关系不错的宪兵，她会停下步子同他们交谈几句。

“晚上好，弗洛里安。玩的愉快吗？”  
轻浮的金发男子弯腰亲吻女士的手背，眼角闪着碎光，知晓瓦尔基莉的心思，笑着说：“和往常一样。海因依旧跟在游-行队伍中。”

“好的，谢谢。”  
男子抬了抬枪，“今晚烟火真美，有幸请你喝一杯吗？”

瓦尔基莉微笑着婉言拒绝。

“那可真遗憾。”男子口头说着抱怨却毫无任何惋惜的意思。他最后指了指队列至今行进的方向，就遵循着本能的召唤寻找酒精而去。

那是个可爱青涩的金发男孩，嘴角处的胡须还未长出。

总而言之，这就是瓦尔基莉带着他们闲逛至今他们的阅览结果。  
男人，女人，乳臭未干爱装老成的臭小孩。

最后他们停在王城内最高的钟塔楼下。  
钟塔插入云霄，刺破夜幕。  
看守人拖着张木椅摆在木门前，在嘈杂声中是不是打个盹。他足够老了，半个身子埋进土里，眼前朦胧宛如白膜贴合，耳朵老早前就不太好使，需要人大吼大叫。从他记事起，他便是阿伦特家族的男仆，他见证了一代代爵位的承袭，也见过海因里希和瓦尔基莉从呀呀幼儿长成人，小小姐跌倒在地摔破膝盖时，嗷嗷大哭，他从兜里取出从外面市级带回来给他孙子的麦芽糖，递给因疼痛而哭泣的小小姐，一幕幕都近在眼前，可现在的大小姐很久没哭过了。

他挣扎着起身，要给大小姐开门，小姐示意他继续坐着，从他手里接过大串钥匙，开门后移过石块卡住，转身还给看守人。  
“辛苦了。阿克曼爷爷。”

他的视野里一片白蒙湿润。

小姐身后跟着两个男人一同进入钟塔，思绪游离，他想，小姐也到了该谈婚论嫁的年龄。  
真希望小姐找个可靠的男人。

钟塔的楼梯旋转而上，脚踏上生锈的铁板传出不详的吱嘎，像黎明前漫长难熬的凛冬黑夜，爬楼的过程极为吃力，当瓦尔基莉抬头看到被烟火染红的天空时，她微喘气。

在最接近天空的窗口，她伸出手。

“看得到吗？”

“那是阿佛洛狄忒。”

耀眼纷杂的焰火无法阻挡她的光辉，璀璨炫目，宛如多情女人的秋波。在每年的四月初，从傍晚起便高悬于天空，希娜之墙内的人们亲切地称呼她为“爱与美的化身”，“女神阿佛洛狄忒”，狂欢的日子是爱情的日子。  
他们相信着。

利威尔与法兰从未如此接近过天空，无论白昼还是夜空。一股他们并不知道的力量迫使他们情难自禁地抬头凝视，瞳孔由缓变急被莫名的兴奋渲染放大，眼眼神经去捕捉过于遥远之物是近乎本能的冲动。

一望无垠的，又璀璨耀眼的，那是夜空中爱与美的女神。  
如此高远。

恰好游-行的队列经过此，点燃节日中最盛大的烟火。火柱呼啸着从地面射向天空，飞翔的焰火闪着橘红的光泽，星星点点，喧嚣着，叫嚣着，肆意着，分散而开，又在空中汇聚，迸发出炽热奔放的光线。

空中浮现一位端庄优雅的女性，她盘着金黄色的秀发，头带皇冠，神态娴雅安宁。  
此时此刻所有的人伫立下来，胸腔中溢满无比幸福的感情，向他们的保护神，女神希娜，致以崇高的敬意。

烟火的爆炸声盖过欢腾，同样盖过来自钟塔底部的火--药阴谋。  
爆炸的余波彻底震裂了可怜的老阿克曼的耳膜，他这下子彻底的聋了，从耳廓中徐徐流出的鲜血堆积在坑洼中，可他不顾一切地朝着塔顶大声呼喊，沙哑却穿透。

“小姐！”他的声带在撕扯，那已是年迈的他所能发出最响亮的呼喊。  
可他来不及吼出后半句就被砖块砂砾从头而降掩埋彻底，“快逃”埋在废墟中成为一声闷哼，之后便了无声息。

人群彻底混乱，钟塔倒下的方向竟直直朝着狂欢女王的马车。

地震塔晃，瓦尔基莉扶住窗台，以防自己随着摇晃的钟塔摔倒在地。时间在此刻被无限拉长，分外危急。她睁大眼睛，突如其来的恐慌席卷她的神智，随即又被她舌尖上的阵痛驱赶。  
她的习惯，每当被绑架时便会狠狠咬破舌尖，疼痛与血液的腥味总会给她片刻的清明。

“无论如何要活下去，瓦莱莉。”

她扫向堆在一旁积灰的立体机动装置，她熟悉上方马基那家族的家徽，交叉的利刃与翱翔的巨鹰，王城最杰出的机械世家，发明并改良立体机动装置的天才家族，对机械与运动具有天生的敏感与直觉，他们凌驾于机械之上，凭借机械翱翔于天空，他们开拓艾尔迪亚人的天空领域。

没有时间用来犹豫，她松开手滚向装置，左腿先勾住瓦斯罐下的绑定带，幸亏家庭教师的舞蹈课程，小腿肚尚且坚韧灵巧，向上折起一个甩动，装置被抛向双手，接过后立马扣住腰带，圈成一个圈，在她的腰处空荡荡的，来不及调节，她一把抓住利威尔的衣领，而利威尔扯住即将滚向远处的法兰。

瓦尔基莉仅是出于好奇操纵过几次立体机动装置，是个彻头彻尾的新手，不过有阿格娜丝与海因里希的教导，她熟知它的原理，基本的操作应该没有问题。按下刀柄处的按钮，飞出的固定爪勾住对面楼房的栏杆，拉扯下感觉牢靠，动作超越思考，她跃身连同两个成年男子一跃而下。

凌厉的夜风裹挟来爆裂的小石块，在瓦尔基莉的脸颊处划开一道大口子，从伤口中冒出的血珠在空中连串成线，耀着诡谲的光，这并不是个好兆头，握住刀柄的丝线猝不及防地疲软而下，卡在栏杆中的固定爪活生生扳弯铁制栏杆，从缝中逃出。

他们悬于空中，即将坠落。

身子下沉坠落的瞬间，一只手越过瓦尔基莉的腰，野蛮地环住她以此来固定瓦斯罐，瓦斯罐轻于平日满罐的一般重量，此时发出危急的气体不足的嘶鸣，另一只手夺过瓦尔基莉手中的刀柄，按下后收回固定爪，又以雷电难以捕捉的速度再次发射而出，迅疾狠厉地刺入红砖石缝，激出砖屑，迎头洒了他们一脸，但也因此减缓三人坠落的趋势。

操作的主人随即将三人甩向红砖，在气体消耗殆尽之前一脚横踏在红墙表面，微借力后转身滚向地面石砖。

落地之他硬是转个弯，松开左手，法兰由此脱身，用尚敏捷的身手勉勉强强滚落在地面之上，而瓦尔基莉被整个圈揽住。

不同于阿伦特家族的阴柔，迎面而来的是瓦尔基莉二十年生命之中从未接触过的气息，不是父亲，不是兄长，更不是她接触过的所有贵族男子。

他野蛮，强劲，略有些粗野，却又干净得要人性命。  
全部糅合在一起就是  
诱惑。

耳膜”咚咚咚“地剧烈震动，仿佛是远古大地因原始的冲动而悸动颤抖，生野沉重，她已经辨不清是她的心跳还是他的。  
她的头贴在他的胸口处。

落地的余震并没有伤及她，她落在一个温热而坚硬的躯体上，与他轻微急促的呼吸一同起伏，感受到他咬牙切齿的愤怒。

“猪猡。”

他骂道。

他的身下蔓延出一片棕黄，带着新鲜的尿骚味。

吓至瘫痪的宪兵，瘫倒在旁边，裤裆之下喷薄而出的液体，顺着地势咕噜咕噜顺着石砖的缝隙流向低处。


	5. 诱饵

在钟塔倒地的前一刻，崩裂的碎石砖块铺天盖地迎头击来，狂欢马车上的女王被一个宪兵从侧猛然扑倒在地。宪兵的身手敏捷，落地的瞬间立刻朝远处翻滚，险险躲开砰然落地的塔尖。

爆发出的野兽般惶恐混乱，与死神擦肩而过的人们扯着喉咙极力嘶吼，救命声，辱骂声此起彼伏，而瓦尔基莉脑袋上方传来酝酿着暴风雨前气压般低沉压抑的男声。  
“能动不？”  
男人皱着眉头，没啥好气，翻译出来的言下之意大概就是：  
你怎么还不滚下去？

要对救命恩人持以礼节。瓦尔基莉在心中默念，她反手撑地，碎石块的棱角划破她的掌心，忍痛迅速从他身上下来。

“你之前操作过装置吗？”  
揉着脚踝她坐在一旁问道。

瓦尔基莉没有收到答案，却突然被激发了观看的兴致。

男人脱下他的外套，扔到一边。他歪着头扯了扯领巾，露出他近乎秀气的喉结。他踱着步子来到已恢复神智的宪兵面前，居高临下，下压眼帘，他浅灰色的瞳孔中刺出的蔑视逼迫宪兵的怯懦不堪无处遁形。

她抱膝坐着，斜撑头，心想她还从未见过如此惨烈又如此壮美的暴力现场。  
暴力在利威尔的手下是富有韵律的美学。

海因里希提醒她：惹怒地下街的利威尔的人是没有好下场的。  
她之前傲慢地把这视作以讹传讹的夸大，对地下街最强混混的封号一笑而过，认为不过是混混集团内部自吹自擂的无聊把戏。低贱的身份需要一些沉甸甸具有分量的称呼，就像一块火漆封蜡封死了他们的出口，困步其中，自我陶醉。

恍惚的宪兵还没来得及思考发生了什么。他下意识地摸一把他的下-体，湿漉温热，触感与臊腥的味觉使他回忆起他青灰色的训练兵生涯。  
刚入军的男孩们热衷于一项低俗游戏，他们的下-体就是他们的枪，在集体的盥洗室抬枪射击，比赛射程，长短，软硬，颜色，甚至其上的毛发也是重点彩头。  
他的枪一向疲软，同他的主人一样阳痿，以至于他紧张至时常失禁，臊腥气与盥洗室泛着白色泡沫的来不及阴干的衣服一起，渐渐描绘出他们那一期中欺压他的强壮长满络腮胡的早熟男人，永久地进入他的噩梦。

可是那又如何，他的家族具有古老的图腾，而欺压他的强壮男人只能沦落至驻扎兵团。

想到这里，他不觉得羞愧赶快溜走反倒恼羞成怒，平民没有权力挑衅贵族。

他一把挑过刺枪，笔直刺去。

利威尔微不可见地翻眼，身体往后仰的同时右腿踢出，先是触碰到柔软的脂肪，之后是较为坚硬的肋骨，“咔擦”一声。  
他折断刺枪，踢断肋骨。

紧接着，骨节泛着白亮的微光，拳头呼啸而上贴合对方的下颌，光洁如新的牙齿四下里溃散逃窜，擅离职守，土崩瓦解。  
犹如不知餍足的怪兽，利威尔在残忍的血腥之中获得一种满足感，那是殴打混混不可媲美的刺激兴奋。

他的躯体连上永动的发条，依照自身内心的韵律节奏，他将殴打变成残酷美丽的施暴。

直至有人摁住他的肩膀。

“足够了。里维。”法兰静静地站在利威尔身后。

瓦尔基莉对着他们两人眨眨眼，指了指晕过去的宪兵，而后指向他们身侧的堆成山丘的砖块碎石。

如果真的比起残忍，法兰心中一寒。

瓦尔基莉“噗嗤”笑出声，“还不走？”她起身爬上碎石堆，在高处看到成群结队赶来的宪兵们。

她站在高处，薄脆的大地在她脚下塌陷，她随之摇摇欲坠。  
她抛出她镶嵌着璀璨蓝宝石的耳坠。

“再见，先生们。”

法兰抬起手臂一把接住。

\--------------

阿格娜丝操作立体机动装置在楼房之间来回穿梭，她跨越半个王城的上空从她负责区域飞来，身形快如闪电，经过之处残留还没来得及燃烧干净的瓦斯气体遇冷后凝结而成的水雾在夜空中熠熠生辉。

她在水塔壁顶端暂时停顿休整，眯起眼睛远眺，极力寻找她的姑娘。  
看到一抹茶色在废墟之上要摔下时，她身子一震，等不了瓦斯冷却，双手按下温度炙热的按钮，空中翻滚一个筋斗，不要命般冲刺过去。

“瓦莱莉。”阿格娜斯哑着嗓子轻声埋怨。

她托抱着姑娘，铁丝线在身后拉扯她们远离废墟，“还好...”她收紧双臂，“你没事。”

瓦尔基莉感受到脖颈处毛绒绒的脑袋四处乱蹭，就像一只受委屈的棕毛狗，在主人的怀里撒娇打滚。她一下子被阿格娜斯突如其来的亲昵弄的举足无措，不知该如何是好。她透过阿格娜丝的脑袋，看到远处海因里希扶住今日毋庸置疑的女王——芙莉妲·雷斯。

他们越过嘈杂慌乱的人流，穿透过表象的疯狂，恐惧，猜忌，相望一眼，海因里希轻微摇头。

瓦尔基莉于是象征性地抬手，摸摸阿格娜丝的头发。

柔软纤细的棕发服帖地在瓦尔基莉的指缝间抚摸而过，就如鱼儿在溪水中游动，细密的鱼鳞亲吻缓缓流去的清流，瓦尔基莉想，阿格娜丝分明是比男人都要坚强不畏疼痛的姑娘，身形颀长，肌肉紧实，却拥有一头王族公主都艳羡的柔软头发。

阿格娜丝侧过头，翡翠般的眼眸中弥漫一层雾霭。  
“瓦莱莉，你是不是登上了钟塔？”

瓦尔基莉张开唇，却不言语，她自己思忖半刻，王城贵族所有显赫家族，与之相对应的古老徽章，连同他们之间的明争暗斗在她的脑海中走马灯般上映一番，最终停留在自己首次被绑架之后，阿格娜丝亲手交给自己的狭长匕首，她点点头。

“当时塔内有一副装置。”她开口的同时肩膀一沉，海因里希把雷斯家的长女移交给宪兵团团长后，来到她身后。  
纤长瘦削的手指摁住瓦尔基莉，食指轻微敲打一下，拉扯着瓦尔基莉滑入一个凝滞的死水潭。

“克里斯蒂娜·施密茨还没找到。”海因里希淡淡开口。

瓦尔基莉被男人隔空抱起，腿腕后托起，头枕靠在肩膀上，命令从她的头顶飘过。

“马基那，前去协助搜救。”

这一天，狂欢节的焰火正好碰上了王族内部灵魂在它的坚定中打开了一条互相残杀的缝，贵族咬上了伪君子投下的诱饵。


	6. 角斗场

841年 王城

\-------------------

阿伦特的蓝宝石在地下街黑市上卖出一个好价钱。

交易成交时的情景深深烙刻在倒卖商人们的脑海中。地下交易所人来人往，在这里任何东西都可以交易，宝石，白酒，香烟，红茶，绸缎，女人，儿童，奴隶，生命在这里明码标价，却常常不如一块没有生命的有机体。  
从日出至日落，在地下，没有白昼，没有四季，没有时间，人声如沸水，在地下的天花板上空翻滚着气泡，一波一波涌上，在遇到足够新奇足够值钱的物什时才会化为风暴前的死寂。  
利威尔走进交易所时，女人停下抚摸男人胸膛的手，男人停下蹭靠女人下-体的腿，小孩停下端茶的步子，所有人都停下来，他们好奇，最强的混混会带来什么。

只见男人径直走到交易所的头儿面前，无丝毫客气，在他面前拉开椅子坐下来。他斜睨眼，从一旁的口袋中掏出一对耳坠。

如深海般湛蓝深邃的宝石是阿伦特家族的象征，和东洋族人本身一样稀缺珍贵。  
而拿着这对耳坠前来的利威尔则当着交易所头儿的面，用他惯用的匕首干脆利落地撬出石头，抛给他。

“多少钱？”他玩着匕首，毫不在乎。

倒卖商人颤抖双手捧过。  
宝石的璀璨瞬间剥去他神经的理智。

商人的狡诈是狗永远舔舐排泄物的天性，他一时间遗忘自己是在和谁做交易，也遗忘地下的种种禁忌，对方对财富的低估给他一种错觉——那个混混是个傻子，以及颤栗的喜悦。

要知道，地上的贵族们多么垂涎东洋之物。

他翕动嘴皮尝试抛出个价钱，吞咽唾沫，而后端着心在嗓子口偷瞟对面男人的表情。

男人皱着眉，“嗯”了一声，他在思考商人的出价是否合理，然而脸色渐渐浮出不耐烦的迹象，商人随之窃喜，脸颊处的肌肉被牵扯跳跃。

“喂，我说老哥，商人可是要讲诚信啊。”法兰从身后一把揽住倒卖商人的肩膀，看似亲密无间勾肩搭背，一把匕首却横抵在腰背，精当地挑破衣裳，刺在肌肤上。

他贴在商人的耳畔，语速缓慢，尾音上扬，  
“我们利威尔脾气很差的哦。”  
他眯着眼睛，带着笑意，就像是在开玩笑。

可  
利威尔  
脾气很差

两个名词，一个形容词，一个修饰副词，组合起来，便是在地下最有效的威胁。利威尔的脾气总是能让地下的人联想到鲜血淋漓的疼痛，新鲜，绚烂。

一笔比利威尔与海因里希之间数额更巨大的交易成功。

纸币与法兰手指摩擦的声音持续得分外持久，与阴雨天地下的湿气一样漫长沉重，在潮湿的纸币与暴发的脚肿疾病中，法兰深切地体会到财富怎样帮助人们拥有和保存特权与神秘，体会到一件件珠宝怎样使人保持健康美丽，体会到财富怎样使贵族像钻石一样熠熠发光，安然高踞于穷苦人激烈的生存斗争之上，哪怕这斗争有时仅仅是为了一缕阳光与一口干燥的空气。

尽管如此，他依旧感谢瓦尔基莉·阿伦特。  
她随手赠与的临别礼物，成为他们盗窃团伙起家的第一笔资金。

传说的诞生需要一个契机，凭空崛起的背后是资本的支撑，而实力与金钱则是资本的奠基石。单打独斗的利威尔，或者独自周旋的法兰无法缔造一个帝国，法兰一直在寻找彻底改变环境的契机。

他们四处抢劫掠夺途径地下的大商会物资，由于丰厚的回报与奖罚分明的制度，逐渐形成一个大型盗窃团伙。  
他们与宪兵的接触愈发频繁，在宪兵们日常的交流中原本距离他们十分遥远的世界也愈发与他们靠近。

王城在这一年大规模强制减少娱乐活动。  
宪兵团的日常训练强度骤然加大。  
阿伦特家族的长子与雷斯家族的长女订婚。

他们潜伏在地下低矮楼房的阴影中，静静看着宪兵们推搡打趣海因里希，有的按捺不住纷纷询问自己是否能和他的宝贝妹妹约会。

有时海因里希不下来执行任务时，他们便换了一副嘴脸，在他们猥琐而下流的交谈中，阿伦特家的大小姐怕是只能成为公爵的情妇，王室贵族为保持血统的纯正，倾向于给他们的儿子许配同样金发碧眼的贵族小姐，因而黑发黑眸端庄秀丽的阿伦特大小姐处在一个尴尬的位置。

没有归属与明确身份的女人是宪兵们意淫的最佳对象。  
甚至连她三番五次的被绑架在士兵的口里也变了味，仿佛任何人都可以与阿伦特小姐来一场低矮灌木丛中的浪漫邂逅。

“弗洛里安。”一个宪兵拍打金发男孩的后背，利威尔认出那是狂欢节亲吻瓦尔基莉手背的男子。

“你上次说你会向阿伦特求婚，成功了没有？”宪兵问道。

金发男孩略尴尬地揉了揉头发，他一本正经地回答道：“被我父亲阻止了，但我是认真地喜欢瓦尔基莉。”

宪兵接着回了一句利威尔与法兰均没有听清，弗洛里安涨红脸呼啸着拳头揍上对方的脸，他无法悄然无声地服下这剂恶意。  
他拎起宪兵的衣领，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“我会让我的父亲接受我与瓦尔基莉，而不是他接受。”

“那你有本事就去角斗场杀巨人！”被揍的宪兵发怒。

“被考验过的人有权让国王答应他哪怕是最无理取闹的要求。”他的眼里有一种活生生的恶意放射着尖刺的光。

贵族公子哥们的血液中还流淌着骑士的血，为心爱的公主驰骋，他们无知懵懂，丰饶多产，就像是一阵金粉之雨，纷纷扬扬地落在他们英勇浪漫的幻想之中，抑制他们的理智。

可毕竟被豢养太久，他们的锐气早就消磨殆尽。  
弗洛里安，公爵独子，始终是哑默的，封闭的，如同一座坟墓，他沉默地收起自己的剑刃，将他的冲动与爱慕一同收进剑刃储备箱中。

待刚才一分钟左右的戏剧落幕，宪兵们打道回府，将冲突与任务一同抛弃在地下街肮脏的水沟中。  
利威尔从阴影中走出。

他低嘲一声“啧”，深凹的眼眶中刺出光。

之前有胆对他吼出“有本事就去杀巨人”的人成了地下街粪池中的一部分。

他垂眸，“法兰……你听到了没？”

“被考验过的人有权让国王答应他哪怕是最无理取闹的要求。”他一字一顿一字不差地复述。

他笑了。  
“原来地上还有角斗场这种玩法。”

“不去玩玩吗？”他反问。


	7. 隐喻

这一天，沉寂四年的角斗场重新开幕。最佳看台被王城贵族们占领，先生们大声下赌注，女士们轻微摇晃羽毛扇，时不时架起单筒望远镜打量对面女士的衣着，互相交首，窃窃私语，评头论足，时不时发出小声克制的笑声。

阳光在这个日子里好的出奇，它澎湃汹涌，坚硬得噼啪作响，四面八方气势汹汹地袭来，刺痛瓦尔基莉的眼睛。  
王城的七月末，炎热躁动，适宜挥洒热血的娱乐。

瓦尔基莉眯起眼，百无聊赖地用手指卷起裙摆，绕个圈，又放下，她原本对这种野蛮粗暴的活动毫无兴趣，可若她一味拒绝，倒成了她不懂社交，不善交际。

她微乎其微地叹口气。

在角斗场，野蛮杀戮理所应当，强者是一切歌颂的对象。温柔的席袍被扯下，取而代之的是被血液浸泡的铠甲。孱弱的贵族有近乎病态的癖好，至少瓦尔基莉认为是病态的。  
他们以角斗士或奴隶陷入行将衰竭的境地为乐。  
宗教为此开脱。

神说，骨中骨，肉中肉，均来自土地。  
而犯罪的国民，担着罪孽的百姓，行恶的种类，败坏的儿女，他们离弃土地，藐视城墙，与骨与肉生疏  
依旧屡次悖逆，承受责打。  
从脚掌到头顶，没有一处完全，尽是伤口，青肿，没有缠裹，没有用膏滋润。  
土地已经荒凉，城邑被火焚毁，你们的田地，在你们眼前为外邦人侵吞，倾覆，成为荒凉。

这是家族禁书中典藏的原始版本。  
充满鲜血献祭与必将倾覆的预告，如今被删减的支离破碎。

这个世界充满前后不一的渣滓。  
史料的记载者无从裁判，无权评论，他们拥有稀薄的权力，便是记载，而更为稀薄的是他们可怜的自由是献给一套王室的说辞背后收录他们认为正确的历史。

仅此而已。

“瓦莱莉。”

一瞬间瓦尔基莉的思绪停止了在过分暴烈的阳光行间的自由流动。

包间里，克里斯蒂娜懒洋洋地斜躺在长椅上，她随手拿起一旁的葡萄，夹在食指与拇指中把玩。

“前些天父亲送给我一串项链。”

“上面的蓝宝石真好看，也很眼熟。”克里斯蒂安顿了顿，手指摁在锁骨处，指向她颈间。

“什么时候阿伦特家族的蓝宝石在市面上流通了？”

她问得刁钻，不大像是她那个瓷器脑袋中能想到的问题。  
阿格娜丝今日难得换上一副轻纱薄裙，她依靠在瓦尔基莉的肩头搂着她的腰，瞪向克里斯蒂娜。  
她骂道：”石貂。“【注1】

克里斯蒂娜并不在意阿格娜丝的怒视，她手绕到颈后解开项链，四指微屈，合在掌心，覆上瓦尔基莉的手，滑落给她。

“你看看。”

“若真是阿伦特家的蓝宝石，那不妨送给你吧。”

施密茨家的幼女克里斯蒂娜，全家族的瑰宝，备受宠爱，钱财珠宝在她这里不值一提。  
瓦尔基莉扫了一眼，合上手推回去。

她笑得内敛温和，“我就说我怎么上次在狂欢节丢了一对耳坠，估计被什么人给捡回去了。”

“这样啊——”躺椅上的施密茨小姐意味深长地拉长尾音。  
她直起身子，视线放远，什么都没发生似的观赏起技。

不一会儿，她惊奇地叫出声来。

“那个矮子不怕死吗？”

瓦尔基莉鬼使神差地抬起头望向巨大的圆形场内，底下早已阵亡许多名奴隶与野兽，尚未干涸的血液顺着排水的沟渠流向地底深处。

穹顶之下，热血浇灌之地，长出洁白无瑕的玫瑰花。  
传说中，角斗台上随便抓一把泥土，放在手中一捏，就可以看到印在掌上的斑斑血迹。

从拱门之中缓缓走出的男人，手中玩转着匕首。  
他嗅了一口深深浸入角斗场泥土中挥散不去的血腥气。

真臭。  
鲜血汗液交杂相融，苍蝇匍匐在还未拖走的尸体碎屑上，搓着布满绒毛的腿，就像那些贵族一样。

他持有与生俱来的敌意，真不明白，为什么有些人分明就是废物，依然高高在上。

他挑眉却压下眼帘，轻微细小的动作中蕴藏着力量巨大的克制。他是一头野兽，误入他领地的蝼蚁他鄙夷而厌烦，除此之外再也分不出多余的情感，因为这是不明智的浪费。

阳光刺眼地生疼，利威尔抬起匕首放置在眉眼上方。  
他在开场前的间隙中一个一个扫视过去，最后停留在他对面的拱门上方。

“他简直是侏儒。”克里斯蒂娜躺回软椅。  
包厢门外的侍者此时敲门进来，弯腰询问三位小姐们是否下注。

“听说这次轮到调查兵团新近从墙外捕获的巨人。那个矮子肯定撑不过三个回合”克里斯蒂娜对着侍者摇手，“没意思。”但她依旧象征性地放了一枚银币在骨瓷盘子中。

“我压矮子输。”

阿格娜丝态度更为谨慎，她走到侍者面前，同样从兜里取出一枚银币，放入盘子前她询问。

“请问提供装置不？”

侍者摇头。

“那好，输。”

银币与瓷盘碰撞，发出的声响仿佛法庭中法官的那一锤子，一锤定音，无情宣告男人的死亡。

轮到瓦尔基莉，侍者已出于习惯即将略她而过。前几场次的下赌，这位小姐兴致缺乏，全部错过，他收起骨瓷盘，走向门口。

“请等一下。”

因此格外令人惊讶。

一枚成色极佳的金币下摆与硬质的瓷器接触，执钱币的主人手很稳，金币落下时几乎无声。  
侍者心想，优雅极了。

“我赌他赢。”她坐在茶桌前，安静地抬起骨瓷茶杯，抿一口红茶。

克里斯蒂娜瞥了一眼瓦尔基莉，“瓦莱莉，你居然犯蠢了。”  
她虽是贵族小姐，可说话像尽市井俗民，也许是施密茨家族的生意无法避免地一直与三教九流接触，久而久之沾染了他们的说话习气，狡诈，直接，偶尔打诨。

但瓦尔基莉并不讨厌轻率无脑的克里斯蒂娜。

她转头看向看台之外。

角斗前的号角骤然吹响，激昂中孕育着讥笑。  
拱门的钢铁栅栏缓缓升起，从阴影中传出震耳欲聋的铁链与地面切割的声响，角斗场内的甬道设计有放大声音的功能，激情，恐惧，战栗，英雄战前的渴求，懦夫颓废的哀鸣，无处隐藏，在未知的黑暗中撕裂一道大口子，把鲜血淋漓的死亡赤-裸裸地撕给观众看。

甬道里风声呼啸。  
扭曲着狂奔的巨人竟然弯下腰，从拱门中钻出。

“这智力水平……”瓦尔基莉食指轻轻敲打桌面。  
有点出人意料。

巨人，如同女神，精灵，天父，活跃于传说中。我们虽知道它们的可怖，小孩不听话时常被满头白发的祖母恐吓“拿你喂巨人哟”，但人类总有一种傲慢，傲慢的有资本，那是生而为人最值得骄傲的存在。

智慧。  
巨人是没有智力的。  
因此它们低等下级。

近些年来，调查兵团的现任副团长艾尔文·史密斯据理力争，以一番慷慨激昂的陈词，为人类献出心脏的挑唆，争取到人类涉足于城墙之外的权限，开展对巨人的研究。  
而此的代价是捕获的巨人进献王室，以供角斗。

简直是黑色笑话。

在此之前，人类对巨人的理解贫瘠到可怜的境地，哪怕是博学多知的阿伦特家族，关于巨人的记载均是寥寥无几。

不是从无到有刚刚起步的匮乏，倒像是被人为刻意抹去，留下大片空白。  
真正知晓空白的只有家主，瓦尔基莉和海因里希的父亲。

巨人是什么，它们的弱点，如何猎杀巨人这等等一系列问题，恐怕除了亲身出墙考查的调查兵团，其余人无从知晓。

利威尔反手擒拿匕首，他承认对面那个怪物的移动速度超出他的预期，身形巨大，然而精度惊人，从拱门钻出来后径直冲着他来个贴地滑翔，就像飞行。

他无端觉得恼火。  
是的，恼火到爆炸。

他舔舐嘴角飞溅到的鲜血，还是温热的，耳边因急速行进随行的风使他不禁回忆起第一次飞翔时的感觉。

那个蠢女人笨手笨脚的，却还算反应灵敏。

高空急速下坠带来的气压压得他有些胸闷，穿入耳中敲打耳膜的强风撕扯，  
夜空中的烟火就在他眼前，崩裂到他的眼帘上，灼烧刺痛，宛若獠牙在似是而非的啃咬。  
疼痛给人快感。

巨人飞奔得畸形扭曲，甩长臂扫荡至他眼前，他跃上圆形墙壁，反身横踏。

得了。  
巨人两个空洞的眼睛在他上方打转。  
他咧开嘴角，嘲讽地笑笑，身体下滑带动匕首在怪物的脖颈处拉开个大口子。

血涌如柱，喷了他一手。

顿时眼前一片猩红，利威尔闪过不妙的预感后身子被一把抓住。

“奇行种。”旁观的瓦尔基莉掀开嘴皮，冷冷说出。

她转身回头问阿格娜丝，“这次角斗哪个家族主办的？”

阿格娜丝想了一会，“冯·曼施坦因。”

“知道了。”

克里斯蒂娜对谁主办这个话题并不关心，她拨弄着自己的指甲，“要死了吧。”

“不一定。”

话音刚落，巨人的血液连同肉体碎屑铺天盖地的洒落，纷纷扬扬，宛如诸神末日来临，而男人浴血旋转而出。  
他带有近乎战神的神性与人类的极限。

他停顿在拱门上方的空地上，微喘气。  
神色不明地凝视着下方他用匕首割裂的巨人身上散出蒸发的热量。

雾气弥漫，遮挡住所有人的视线。  
在重重灰白色的水雾中，深蓝色的一道微光穿透重重阻碍，耀得他情难自禁望过去。

对面看台上的女人黑曜石般的眼睛里闪着冷峻的愤怒。  
她冷淡地斜睨他一眼，悬崖一般的冷光中她原本撑住下巴左手缓慢地游离，贴合她颈部白皙的皮肤挑逗般顺着她精细的脊线游走。

她挑起眉，手撩起垂在颈后的发丝，在刁钻隐蔽的角落里，唯独对着他，手背挺立，如挺峭匕首，暴风急雨一拉而过。

在角斗场椭圆的围墙脚下，风跪倒膝行，偃旗息鼓，一个手势托带着深藏隐喻的提示，步履轻捷，健步如飞。  
尚未消退的蒸腾白气的罅隙中，一道风骤然出现又骤然无踪。

隐隐约约间，瓦尔基莉眯起眼。  
男人的双手沾满沸腾的热血，他站在巨人头颅与肩膀交接的后颈处，俯视着贵族。

克里斯蒂娜起身，她来到安静坐在软椅上凝视着场内男人的瓦尔基莉前，俯下身。  
冰凉的项链贴合在两侧锁骨的汇集处。

“我输了。”

她贴在瓦尔基莉的耳边，低声笑语。

“阿格娜丝会吃醋的。”

 

【注1】石貂：爱管闲事，爱四处打听消息的人。  
【注】私设：普通民众不知道如何杀死巨人


	8. 洞穴

利威尔置身在巨人血液蒸发的热气中，低头凝视着脚下狭长得近乎夸张的伤口。

他对鲜红的液体并不陌生，温热，腥气，铁锈，受伤，死亡，他的日常就是与这些打交道，过分熟悉导致他时不时的厌烦。而现在他却有些好奇，他并不太具体了解什么是巨人，雾气缭绕中他只觉得那热气蒸腾的感觉像极赤身裸体的浴室亦或者男女交-媾时的燥热，但脑海深处有声音在疯狂的呐喊：

里维，这次你杀掉的可是巨人。

他想，是啊。  
这是怪物。

比四处抢劫，打架斗殴，甚至杀人都更有意义的事情。  
即使投射在他身上的是猜忌，恐惧，愤怒种种人类肮脏的情绪汇集在一起的视线。  
他已成为他们眼中的怪物。

有贵族手头的玻璃酒杯猝然落地，四分五裂，其中盛上的上好葡萄酒在地面蔓延开，刺眼的红刺痛贵族深深埋葬在头盖骨之下，液体之中的敏感神经。

叫做天真的玻璃高塔瞬间破碎。

利威尔跳下巨人的肩头，落地扬起一地的尘灰。  
他径直走向拱门。

守卫的宪兵不敢做出稍微拦截他的动作，长-枪虚挡在拱门前，黑发男人经过他面前时停顿一下。

“提醒你们的大人，别忘了我的奖赏。”

他扫了宪兵一眼。  
穿过漫长安静的甬道，从外而里传来上方聒噪的怒骂，跺脚的震动，男人对这一切并不在意。他从裤袋中掏出手帕，擦拭他沾满血迹的双手。  
他行走产生的气流在甬道中徘徊，随后又消失地一干二净。

远处出口的轮廓被外头的阳光摩擦晕染得模糊，他眯起眼，独自行走在黑暗的甬道中，光线成为一种昂贵的奢侈品，刺激危险又让人无法阻挡。

可人就是这样奇怪的生物。

传说中人类原本生活在洞穴中，黑暗的洞穴中人类被束缚，无法转头，在他们身后有一把明火。他们不知道自己和明火之间隔着与人一般高的土墙，在墙的另一边，人们头顶东西走来走去，他们目所能及的是火光照射物体投影在上的影子。

如果有人挣脱了枷锁，转过身来。由于他一生在半暗半明中禁锢太久，他感到痛苦不堪。而火光使他眼花缭乱，攀爬通道使他筋疲力竭，倘若他骤然从洞穴中完全走出，面对洞穴之外的天空与太阳，他更是两眼漆黑无所适从，必须度过很长一段时间才能恢复他的视力。

过程如此艰难，仍有人类愿意挣脱枷锁，直面光线。

瓦尔基莉提起裙摆，她匆忙地越过争吵的人群，推挤拥堵，试图拦住她的阿格娜丝，向她问好的弗洛里安，致以恭贺的侍从她皆是一掠而过，她在与时间赛跑中想起曾困惑她许久的洞穴。

她看到他走进拱门，亲眼看到他走进甬道。  
连接着里与外，禁锢与自由，死亡与荣耀，犹如神话中米诺斯的迷宫，可不知为何男人孤身离开的背影使得瓦尔基莉联想到离开同伴转身爬上通往地上通道的人类。

传说的结局，领略过洞穴之外美妙世界的人类重返洞穴之后，被他的同胞无情地杀害。

她必须要拦住那个愚蠢的矮子，当他走出出口的那一刻，迎接他的不是荣耀，而是陷阱。

出席盛会的裙子千篇一律的累赘，如同节日前国王致辞般冗长陈旧的下摆时不时拖拉在地，瓦尔基莉并不十分熟悉角斗场内部甬道的地形，只好随时守候在阴影中揣测守在拐角处的宪兵的下一步举动。

宪兵们接连开始出动，列队朝向一个岔路口，待他们稍息转身时，一抹黑色不留声息地融入黑暗中，瓦尔基莉脱去自己的皮鞋，拎在手中闪入甬道。

她内心暗嘲宪兵指令的迂腐，在尚未被踏入的甬道里奔跑，极力按捺住自己急促而失去节拍的呼吸，仿佛一瞬间静谧之神降临，他自发屏蔽一切嘈杂之音，内心的呼喊因此格外响亮。

不是她个人的私心，也不是克里斯蒂娜认为的那神秘浪漫却有失身份的爱情，那是家族百年来的赎罪。

眼前渐渐出现出口的亮光，她同样经过跋涉，同样熬耐过刺痛，却没有找到她想要找的人。  
预期与现实的落差是人间最为拙劣的安排师，然而多数时候深陷此种落差之苦的人们依旧无法逃脱，瓦尔基莉放缓自己的步子，她依靠在一侧的墙壁上轻微喘气。

难道走错了道口？

她质问自己。  
过于高傲的性格她着实不能允许自己犯下低劣的错误。

而低劣的错误最后的结局都会是一笔勾销，在她自我思考该如何补救的当口，一只手掩住她的口鼻，而另一只则绕过她的小腹，不给人辩解的机会，坚硬的拳头就穿透过她皮下的脂肪，直接震荡在她的腹腔体内。

瓦尔基莉吃痛立即咬住下滑至她嘴边的手，在虎口处落下一排紧密的牙印，而她空余的手覆上她提起的鞋跟。  
她姑且算嗅觉灵敏，鼻端绕过一丝她似曾相识的气味后，她收手。

男人之后给了她说话的机会。

“请您的手肘下移三分，先生。我并不喜欢男人触碰我的胸部。”  
她冷然道。

“先生，首先我需要提醒您认清现状。在不远处有一批急速赶来的宪兵，而在出口处想必同样埋伏着另外一批试图捉拿您的人。他们隶属冯·曼施坦因家族，对了，就是您上次暴力殴打致使落下终身残疾的宪兵男子的家族。”

她在黑暗中微笑，语速飞快思维清晰。  
“您自然可以不屑一顾，而我也相信您的实力凌驾于任何宪兵之上。但我不得不继续提醒您。”

“这是地上，秩序由地上的人制定，而您在地下横行的一套在地上并不通用。”

瓦尔基莉想，为何她的语气横冲直撞，这不是一个淑女该有的样子。可下地狱的淑女吧，她揉着自己的小腹，疼痛使她脾气暴躁。  
闻言男人下移了手肘，同时松开对她的桎梏。

见他仍旧爱理不理漠视情况的态度，瓦尔基莉冷笑一声。

“你以为你强就很了不起？拜托，矮子。”  
是的，我骂了他矮子。

“贵族养的哈巴狗都比地下的贱民贵重。”  
克里斯蒂娜的父亲心爱的金发哈巴狗在王城的街头被飞来的马车撞死，可怜的马夫。

在这个世界，只有懂得规则的人才能失去体面地苟且活下去。  
那又如何？活下去就足够艰难了。

瓦尔基莉疯狂叫喊着，却被扼住喉咙发不出任何声音。  
这是错的！

她抓住利威尔的手，转身开始奔跑，奔向通往看台的楼梯走道。

“你的生命应该更有意义，而不是浪费在血腥暴力的角斗或者阴险诡谲的政治斗争中。”

她带着他走上看台，走在他的前方，用她并不算巨大的身影遮蔽着他，在他的身旁用极小的音量提点道。

“对，就是这样，握住我的手，记得弯腰。”  
“不要说话，低下头。不要让别人看到。”

最后他搀扶着她一同登上马车，当窗帘一并放下的时候，瓦尔基莉瘫倒在马车的座椅上。  
一旁的海因里希抱过妹妹，轻轻抚摸她的脸颊。

“辛苦了，瓦莱莉。”


	9. 天与海

少有人敢当面直接斥责利威尔，上次有这份勇气的人，利威尔有点怀念他，那个莽撞懵懂无知的猪猡早早地升入天堂，临死前给他添了不少乐趣。

在他的教育中，他有过教育吗？利威尔不清楚，他坐在阿伦特家的马车上，背部贴合在车壁，闭上眼睛无视掉海因里希接近于愤怒的视线，里面燃烧着冷火和一个黑发的女人。黑发女人的相貌隐约而模糊，她的眼里永远浸润着哀愁。

车厢内的人自然而然地缄口不语，分别委身于沉默编织出的漫无边际的思绪中，在委身中利威尔不明白自己为何会想到那个女人。她分明已经死去很多年，留给他的印象稀薄似雪山顶的空气，记忆中她是一个温顺的女人，抱着他给他讲述他那时不能理解的故事，可惜现在的他已无法回忆起那是一些怎样的故事。

她端庄温柔，瘦削的脸庞依稀可见当年的美丽，她是一个妓-女，给予他少数的可以称呼为教育的培养。

“利威尔先生，我认为您需要对您的行为进行一次彻底的评估。”

是那个高贵的宪兵，近乎女气的宪兵。说实话，利威尔对他的印象不算差，他的实力马虎过得去，为人慷慨大方，不陈旧迂腐，过去一年在地下只要是他前来执行任务，通常睁一只眼闭一只眼，象征性地敷衍而过。

如要说，他与他若没有利益冲突，是完全能平稳而友好地不接触的相处下去。

利威尔睁开眼睛，他并不打算回答，多数时候他并不能理解那些宪兵，近乎执拗地要为每个威胁王城治安的混乱分子寻找理由，他们是因果论的奴隶，而不自知。

“海因。”一直闭目养神的瓦尔基莉拉了下海因里希的袖口，她轻微摇头，“重要的不是他的态度，而是我们应该尽可能地去理解他，同时解决下一步的问题。”

她意有所指：“人类一如既往地不擅长总结与反省。同时从正常的角度来看，他并无错误。”

“进行角斗赢得特敕和荣誉，按照以往的精神来评断，天经地义。倘若还存留一些高贵之血，事情不会沦落至此。”

海因里希右手覆在左手上，他安静抚摸他无名指上的环戒，思考瓦尔基莉的话语。

事出突然，角斗的名单阿伦特家族事先并无权限接触，但若真使用一些手段提前获知不是没可能，漏洞就在于家族本身对于此类活动均兴致缺乏，因此当利威尔出现在角斗场内，猝不及防地扰乱他的理性。  
角斗发生得迅疾又结束得震惊突然，阿格娜丝前来带给他瓦尔基莉的口信。  
“海因，准备好马车。”

他苦笑，扭转着环戒，作为下任家主，他终究不够合格。

家族风雨飘摇，贵族身份看似高贵，可有阿克曼家族的前车之鉴，土崩瓦解只在一夕之间，他意图顾全大局又束缚手脚难以施展，联姻后更成为被架空的杂技演员，他行走于丝线之上，如履薄冰。

海因里希， 本名出自古日耳曼语，有“家与权力”之意，父亲寄希望他能维持家族荣誉，尽其所能维护家族。  
阿伦特的庇护不是出自完全的人道主义精神，其间糅杂着赎罪与忏悔。

瓦尔基莉覆上海因里希的手，像感受某种思想似的感受他指节的战栗与犹豫不决。  
“海因。”她轻声而坚决说道。

“别犹豫，怀着巨大的偏见当机立断。”

利威尔掀动眼帘，这是杀人的秘诀，某个男人给他的第二次教育。

“利威尔先生。”沉默许久的海因里希出口。

“我们不是慈善家，”他停顿，密集的睫毛垂下的阴影遮挡住他深邃而疲惫的眼睛，对面男人的神色他不太关心，“今日我们兄妹对您的帮助，您可能不屑一顾或认为我们多此一举，不过我恳求您，将来若瓦尔基莉有求于您，请您不要拒绝。”

他的措辞，谦卑又强硬，施恩又索求，一下子将利威尔抬高至上位者的位置，真是一个固执倔强的男人。  
在他寥寥无几地与贵族的接触中，阿伦特家的人出乎意料地有趣，他们是贵族，也是交易的商人，他们虔诚又不拘泥，他们清高又毫不在意，惶惶不可终日。

利威尔倾听着马车外列队整肃的声音，眼睛泛出蜥蜴般的冷光。

“我没有拒绝的兴致。”他道，敏锐的直觉提醒他。

“可给出你们的价码。”

“不，利威尔先生。”瓦尔基莉微笑。

“生于忧患，死于安乐。”

遥远的东洋族的古语，在地域和时间上一样遥远，它押韵，含蓄，隐喻丰富，而这对几乎不阅读的利威尔来说太过晦涩难懂。他皱着眉，显露出他一贯烦躁又神经质的表情。忧患是何物？安乐他倒是能够理解，他坐在希娜之墙上，半个身子悬在空中，他对这种濒危的状态并不在意。

不如说悬空的状态赋予他灵魂近乎腾飞的奇妙感觉，刺激而轻盈。此时此刻角斗刚刚结束，人们需要一个庆祝的理由，庆典由此而生，至于是什么庆典，利威尔不明白。地上的人仿佛都无所事事，在连续不断的欢腾中度过。

阳光好的出奇，如同草木般葳蕤。地下街最富生气的角落是十一号楼梯旁的巨洞，生长着年轮缠绕了足足有百圈的红杉，它古老巨大，高耸着穿透地面，直入云霄。有资历的老人告诉地下的居民，原本是没有十一号楼梯的，然而机缘巧合，一颗种子不幸掉入地下。

没有雨水，没有阳光，土壤贫瘠，缺乏养料，而这棵树硬生生地发芽，茁壮，成长，捅破地上的石砖，穿透刺痛它，在地上与地下的分界线上撕裂一个大口子，拉扯着地上的阳光涌入地下。

传说中世界是有世界之树的树干构成，被脚肿折磨大半辈子的老头说，巨树是普罗米修斯，将火种带临人世。

一杯红茶递到他面前，氤氲着腾腾的热气。

他抬头看向微微弯腰的女人。

炎热的夏天傻子似的穿着包裹全身的黑色纱裙，死气沉沉如陈腐老妇，通常这种装束在地下会被认作是无趣的修女，或者刻板的老处女，严重缺乏性魅力。

他是她的客人，至少那个蠢女人是这么称呼他的。

“出于对你原本希冀的奖赏的补偿。”她这般对他说，可角斗的奖赏关她什么事，而补偿难道就是登上城墙俯视对面爬行的蝼蚁，仰视天空死去的云？

他后移身体至完全坐在城墙上，沉默着接过茶杯。  
红茶是奢侈品，他并不讨厌。

“这是大吉岭红茶。”

他想，哦，如何。

瓦尔基莉与其说是不在意男人的回应，不如说是她有些不合时宜地沉浸在自我的冥想中，她啜了一口红茶，入口细致柔和，带有芬芳的葡萄香。

“大吉岭红茶的气味馥郁高雅，上品则会带有葡萄香。而孕育此茶独特芳香的重要因素是须地处高原，日照充足，昼夜温差大，种植谷内常年云雾弥漫。”

她背诵教科书似的一长串一口气说完，她笑笑。

“这些是我从书中看到的。在三座城墙内部，并无适宜种植大吉岭红茶的条件。”

“您不觉得奇怪吗？利威尔先生。”

“教科书宣城城墙之外是空，是虚无，而城墙之内最完备的博物志也无大吉岭高原的记载，那么这名贵的红茶，究竟从何而来？”

女人的话语舔一般逐渐扫过利威尔的每一条神经，她站在他的身后，平静地眺望远处一望无垠的平原，她的视线飞跃三重城墙，飞向更为遥远的地方。

她轻声低喃，“天与海相接，在我们眼所能及的高远天空的尽头，是一望无际，湛蓝深邃的海洋。”

话语已在思绪的凹坑中死去，无声地沉积在火山口湖黑暗的湖底。

那是比东洋古语更为隐晦禁忌的存在。


	10. 回报

842年 王城

\----------------------

841年的盛暑至842年的新年，王城平静得死寂一片，连地上地下销路均极好的王城日报上登载的最大事项无非是寻人启事。法兰从利威尔角斗返回地下后，遂开始每日订阅报纸。瓦尔基莉·阿伦特的一番话在他的脑子里狠狠敲打出一条口子，想要在王城的地上生活，首先要搞明白王室贵族的势力斗争。

新年，原本是所有人们欢庆并向下一年祈祷的时节。然而时值凛冬，地下气温骤降，湿气不减，往往成为地下脚气病集体爆发的日子，在此期间，地下的空气都仿佛浸染着脚肿的气味，变得污浊难以忍受。有神经质洁癖的利威尔不得不一次又一次对家进行地毯式彻底清扫，勤清洗勤通风，法兰坐在椅子上看报纸，不得已悬空腿让利威尔的专爱清洁拖把从下方划过。

“里维，够干净了吧。”他颇为无奈。

“嗯。”全身上下换上白色保洁服的矮个男人不咸不淡地回应一声，低下头仍专心致志地清扫地砖。

“喂，我认真的。”法兰放下报纸，揉了揉太阳穴，他的鼻子一向灵敏，在王城诡异的安静中，深藏着阴谋的腐烂气味。

“之前我对阿伦特家持有希望，他们暂且算是我们能够友好接触的唯一贵族，获得他们的扶持在地面上生活。但里维，上次那个大小姐对你说的话，可是要人命的。”他压低音量，氛围随之一紧，凑到利威尔面前。“况且阿伦特家在王城里是史料记载者与久负盛名的藏书家，说白了就是无权无势的锡纸贵族。这种身份十分尴尬，他们似乎不与任何贵族有亲密往来，也无实际权力，他家长子与别的贵族联姻是阿伦特家有史以来的第一次破例。”

“为什么竟会不再闭门解决，而是选择与非东洋人联姻？”法兰盯着利威尔的眼睛，他不咄咄逼人，他像一只猫，伺机躲在角落，冷冷地凝视。

毕竟那位大小姐提点他的是审时度势，克制欲望。

“我看海因里希·阿伦特宁可与自家妹妹通婚，也不愿入赘到别的家族。”

“东洋人数量骤减。”利威尔把拖把靠在墙壁上，走回来拉开椅子，隔着桌面坐在法兰对面。他们两相对视，互相打量。

他们处于胶着的状态，犹如拔河时绳正中的缎标，双方越势均力敌，胶着就月稳固。

“那好，阿伦特家象征什么？”法兰悄然咽下一口唾沫，对方的眼神不刺人但一路挑过他的喉结至锁骨。

利威尔其实不大擅长此类推理，他有韵律地敲打着桌面，侧过头想了想。“东洋人的庇护？”

“差不多。”顿了顿之后法兰继续。“那么东洋人近年来的持续被迫害证明什么？”

“阿伦特不行了。”利威尔直视法兰猫眼般的翡翠瞳孔，他几乎没多大的情绪起伏，仅淡淡地陈述事实。

一份报纸摊开在利威尔面前，他低头大致看了几眼。

【特大喜讯】用夸张的加粗花体占据头版。

【雷斯家族长女与阿伦特家族长子预计于新年举行订婚仪式。本次订婚庆典将为王城新年带来前所未有的欢乐与祥瑞。】之后便是一大通溜须拍马的马屁与祝福。

“陷阱。”

地下阴风盘旋着吹来，时而出声地打在窗玻璃上。天花板的昏暗灯光把利威尔与法兰的身影投在地上，两个身影看上去仿佛是在另一侧的世界里进行着图谋不轨的密谈。

随风打开的木门传来的嘎吱声打断沉默的密探，两位穿戴着同样的深黑斗篷遮盖住脸的人走过楼梯，平静地站在他们门前，如同另一侧世界的使者，经过漫长的跋涉，怀揣着不能诉说的秘密，带来希冀与阴冷的恐怖。

其中高个的人抬起手，象征性地在门上叩击三下，一声与一声之间的间隔控制得精当完美，法兰知道他们不过是为了显示他们的礼仪。

接近娇小的身影举手取下斗篷的兜帽，露出张煞白的脸庞，她的嘴唇闭成一条线，接着就像被看不见的针线牵引着，线段的两端开始上扬，标准式的微笑，无端地让人恼火。

她说：“又见面了，利威尔先生。”

是的，她说又见面了。她优雅地踮脚弯腰行礼，说出更令人恼火的话语。

“我们来索求我们此前投资的回报。”

\----------------------------

驶向终点的马车，在这厚厚的木墙中，在这不是路的路上沉默地呼吸，将意识静静埋入黑暗，瓦尔基莉心中隐秘的预感，葡萄酒让含有暴力的黑血流尽最后一滴，让所有的埋伏在花园的草地下腐烂。

覆盖在车厢内的黑暗凌乱不堪，粗糙无比。当帘子摇摆裂开时，窗外的灯火迎着月光，如千万把刀刃熠熠生辉。  
她转过头看向难得一副正经装扮的利威尔。得体的西装，领口的领结，配上他面部的面具，散发出若有若无禁欲的诱惑，对瓦尔基莉而言，掺杂暴力的禁欲是难得的诱惑。

雷斯家将订婚的仪式转变成假面舞会，觥筹交错起身摩擦之间，人们常常戴上半截子面具，带上一把扇子，来品尝那种通过步子、通过目光、通过嗓音被人猜测的愉悦，品尝张冠李戴、指鹿为马的愉悦，这将是一个犯谋杀罪的理想地点，这里的谋杀将始终是一个秘密。

没有比假面更适合的噱头了，瓦尔基莉想。

她倾身向前，在男人的面前，在暧昧与生疏的分界线处停下，若不屏气便是呼吸交缠。

利威尔思考着是否要给不规矩的大小姐再来一次疼痛的教训，左手指节的运动准备就绪，在他预备粗暴地推开她时，喉结被无意识地触碰，碍人的硬质领结被取下。

“不舒服就不用带。”面前的女人将领结放置在座椅上，依旧维持在距离的分界线上，“我想换成领巾会更适合你。”  
约莫是之前她眼尾扫到男人时不时的矫正领结。

带着黑色皮质手套的手轻轻地覆在他胸口的顶端，并没有直接的肌肤接触，她问道：“需要帮忙吗？”

自己又不是残障人士，可黑眸在他面前显得过分正经。

“出席宴会时的男士领巾式样，我勉强上手。”她继续说。

“帮海因系过几回。”补充道。

“那好吧。”利威尔说。

手指翻转，领巾叠绕，形成的褶皱严整规矩，顺服地贴合在衬衫上，瓦尔基莉示意利威尔自己伸手调试，四指微屈轻微拉扯领巾往外，给呼吸留下宽敞的空间。

他面前的女人盯着他叹口气。

“该死的。”她低声骂道，转身离开坐在他的对面。

没有缘由的咒骂里滋生的是，难以从瞳孔中移走那个男人。


	11. 偷窥

在参差不齐的石砖街上碾压而过，低吟而过的马车驶到终点，车夫扬起勒绳，高大健壮的成年公马发出啾啾的声响，它们喘着气，睁着湿漉漉的棕色大眼睛，五彩斑斓的色彩在长睫毛前浮光掠影一闪而过。面前富丽堂皇的花园府邸在夜幕中耀眼夺目，宛如灯塔，指引堕落的方向，又如女妖塞壬的歌声，招揽引诱迷途中的旅人停下脚步，滞留在温情的巢穴。

“小姐，到了。”车夫叩响车门。

利威尔率先踏下马车，伫立在门前，他从礼服内侧的隔袋里取出手帕，擦拭车门前的把手，这不算失礼，而后打开车门，上半身前倾微小的角度。

“多谢。”戴黑手套的女人低头出厢，将手放在他的手上。

今晚他要陪大小姐玩一场角色扮演游戏，她依旧是贵族，而他摇身一变，抹去面孔，成为大小姐的执事；或许游戏进行到中途会切换成冒险游戏，他是冲锋陷阵的佣兵，而女人依旧是贵族。他需要满足上位者稀奇古怪的繁杂要求，从执事的礼仪到言谈举止，在此之前一一被调-教过，法兰手举着小册子，对他絮絮叨叨。

“里维，首先……” 他视线上移离开册子，从顶端偷瞄着头冒黑线的男人，忍着腹腔内鼓捣的笑，“轻微弯腰，贵妇小姐会把手放在你的手上，你需要签住她的手，将她们从马车上搀扶下来。”

“……”

他忍无可忍，问道：“那些人是残疾吗？”

过度繁琐的仪式无时无刻不在彰显需要搀扶对象的生活自理困难和搀扶者的多此一举。

“按照以往坊间小说里的描述，贵妇人们都太臃肿啦~”法兰笑眯着眼。

“听说她们宴会的行头足足有十来层，加上多数的贵妇人养尊处优惯了，身材未免走样。”他揣测道。

他继续念着书本上的指示，“接着，贵妇小姐会脱下她们的斗篷，因为在进入他人府邸后还穿着外衣是失礼的行为。”

继传来皮鞋触碰地砖的声响后，瓦尔基莉解开脖颈前的丝带，御寒的斗篷她脱下放在男人的手上，沉甸甸的分量透过指尖敏感的细胞传递信息，他抬首看向他今日需侍奉的人。

……

法兰对照指南的所有废话乍然间全部失效，臃肿与繁琐被证明是他一个人的幻想。

裙摆席地，臀间轻微蓬松，曲线在腰部收拢，胸部在领口处的深黑蕾丝花纹衬托下，白皙得犹如教堂内高贵圣洁的白百合，晚礼服的裙装比起繁琐，倒不如是复杂的暗示。

“走吧。执事。”

女人在今夜撕下她古板无趣的伪装，从层层包裹的蛹中半遮半掩地走出，衬着夜幕暴露出深藏的情-色，和圣母院里来来往往的妓-女们并无多大区别。

利威尔面无表情地牵起她的手，穿梭在人群中，在她的指引下牵引着她走向正厅。

他们挑选处靠着花园落地窗的角落，盖着白色桌布的圆桌上摆放着精致的糕点与深红的葡萄酒。女人尽管佩戴着假面，但恐于三番五次被搭讪，藏在不引人注目的角落，像在施展魔法，意念中认为自己可以不被人看见。

正厅中央的演奏团不间歇地演奏着舞曲，利威尔看到今日海因里希与另外一位黑发女子站在正中央，面带得体的微笑与前来搭话的宾客谈笑风生。

视线从正厅转向出入口，再转向窗边，观察可埋伏宪兵之地时，看到女人背对着他站在落地窗前，端着酒杯一小口一小口地啜着。

他皱起眉头，灌木丛与喷泉适合孕育暗杀，而大小姐对此茫然无知。

不得已地走上前，在他即将搭上她的肩膀前，她轻声道。

“嘘——”

接着像是观摩什么好戏似的，她的语气荡漾起坏心眼的嘲弄，嘴角的微笑意味深长富含隐喻。

窗外的喷泉涌上夜空，溅碎的水珠进入到了黑夜中，在夜空中继续延伸着漂亮的抛物线，一直延伸到黑黢黢的灌木丛中，然后就跟一条首尾相互衔的蛇一样，以缓慢的频率蠕动着，坠落到黑影中，沉浸在黑影中的人身上。

不是痉挛抽搐，夜幕中泥土新鲜的芳香给予一种可与一匹愤慨不已的马儿的颤动相媲美的抽插与蠕动。

木犀草和玫瑰花在蠕虫的蠕动下被沾染得如此肮脏，灌木丛是哑默的，克制的，放纵的，内中充满了秽物，利威尔对那附着在深绿树叶上的白白重重的，黏糊糊的浊白黏液并不陌生，里面孕育着成千上万的男人的私生子。

若隐若现的米白色荷叶边裙摆，抓紧扭曲的手指，和两个互相交缠的身影透过重重灌木的细小碎叶叠合在两人眼前。

“出席宴会的晚礼服内部是束腰内衣，捆绑在腰腹间，由十几条白色丝带勒绑，被勒紧到时不时会呼吸困难，而胸部下方有专门的内衣托衬向上，两侧挤压，才能露出曲线完美的半球弧度，蓬松的裙摆下有裙衬，底部留有足够的空间，贴合在一起时，为了方便甚至可以不脱下外围的席地长裙，掀开后直接进行。”

女人有条不紊地叙说中，她似乎对黑夜之下发生此类事情并不陌生。

“先生你知道为什么女人就算勒到呼吸困难，也要负重地穿下那些华而不实的华美裙子吗？”

利威尔注意到已脱下手套的白皙手指移到腰侧黑礼服的一道暗纹上，手指缓慢地游离着。

“越权势越色-情。”

瓦尔基莉低下头，凝视着酒杯中半充盈的深红液体，视野浸着红与黑，而嘲弄如同海底淤泥一般越积越深——及脚，及腰，及胸，映照在洁白胸部的深红流光，依循着精致的脊纹流淌，最后汇集在滑入深渊的天堑里。

“女人哪会如此娴静，去拒绝你开垦她的处女之身？  
男人哪有这么愚笨，断绝血脉甘作自己的坟墓？”

她愚弄着男人和女人，侧过头，在持续的冲撞，释放，爱抚，颤抖中，问。

“今晚我好看吗？利威尔先生？”

木犀草上槲寄生下适宜孕育私情。


	12. 合影

深沉的，巨大的，充满情绪的，十分微妙的，让人捉摸不透的，全部一股脑儿涌上来，熟悉与陌生冲撞混杂，就像水池口的漩涡一样，旋转着流入到不知名的污物聚合地。

不是没有女人对利威尔表示过好感，或者说利威尔能够熟稔地处理陌生女人的暗示与投怀入抱。地下街最强的称呼足够让一群没有庇护的女人怀揣着跃跃欲试的心情来寻找机会，混混俊俏的脸蛋弥补他身高的缺陷，她们三三两两聚集在圣母院的角落里，打量正在喝酒的男人后又交头接耳窃窃私语。

对于暗示，若是看不上眼的女人利威尔完全漠视，可若有女人不识眉眼地直接上来进行肢体接触，利威尔看样子也不像会怜香惜玉的绅士，常有女人揉着发红的手腕对着玛利亚抱怨道利威尔的粗鲁与不解风情。

“哦，利威尔啊。”圣母院的玛利亚撩起垂在鬓角的发丝，别在耳后，“如果你愿意尝试的话，第二天可能就下不了床。”

女人吐舌头，识相地离开。  
圣母院的女人是如此，她们风情，她们可怜，她们势利，她们刻薄，她们只不过想活下去。

那地上的女人是怎么回事？

瓦尔基莉并不需要回复，戏剧中对命运拥有众多繁复夸张的描述，她在漫长孤寂的藏书楼生涯里从幼年的翻阅通俗戏剧开始，古老吟游诗人的悲喜剧，为市民创作的世俗话剧，她的手指触摸文字，一行行略过。

情感是点缀，是漫长可耐人生的调剂品，崇高的英雄史诗中，总有具使命感的命运在等待着英雄，而这更具有悲剧意义，她着迷于古藏版的史诗，因为那里有着她无法想象的天空与海洋，他们在其间穿梭游行冒险，而男人灰蓝色的眼睛里，她在封闭的车厢里盯着他看，刺出利刃，吞下海水。

她叹气，感叹真美，宛如她想象中暴风雨前的天与海，深邃压抑。

她本能地觉得，他不属于地下街，他不属于王城，他甚至不属于围墙。

而这正是她产生兴趣的原因。

男人微乎其微的咬住唇内的肌肉，克制着面部的表情，他的不回复在瓦尔基莉的预期中，而他的表情又完完全全逗乐了她，她走上前，站在利威尔面前，轻微地俯视他，沁着笑。

“放轻松，先生。”

“依照常理，我是要和某个上了年纪的老头子结婚的。或者——”她压长尾音，“成为一个老处女。”

“瓦莱莉！”

身后呼喊打断瓦尔基莉的话头，阿格娜丝手里拿着个陌生的东西对着瓦尔基莉，出于嫉妒，她不喜欢她的瓦莱莉和别的男人有过多的亲密接触，刚才的距离简直犯规。

翡翠色的大眼睛从方形物体上方露出，她献宝似的对着瓦尔基莉说：

“我从父亲那偷来的新玩意，据说可以留下人的影像。要不要玩玩？”

“马基那伯爵又在研发新产品？”

“谁知道呢？”她耸肩，“父亲总是一个人在机械室内敲敲打打，不允许我们进去。”

“不过这相当神奇！”她一把拉过瓦尔基莉，把她拉到落地窗前，“我给你拍一张。”

她的本意是分开瓦尔基莉和那个她一眼就认出那日在竞技场的男人，王城里出名的对男人不感兴趣的瓦莱莉竟然会如此在意一个男人，嫉妒的野兽在啃咬。

她的瓦莱莉站在她面前，她端庄又出格的瓦莱莉，她美丽又粗鲁的瓦莱莉，她禁欲又放纵的瓦莱莉，从她年幼时就认识的瓦莱莉，一起成长的瓦莱莉，陪她训练给她系腰带的瓦莱莉，笑着拧着她腰部肌肉在她怀里打滚的瓦莱莉，她的瓦莱莉走上前拉过那个男人，取下她和他的假面，对着她询问道。

“我能和他一起吗？”

阿格娜丝感觉她已经不能维持面部的和善了。

她咬牙切齿，她有高挑的个子与细长的腿，她俯视着男人，后退几步。

“可现在你比他高，你让这位先生的尊严在哪摆放？”

利威尔猝然冒出的恼火骤然又被肩膀处的压力给压下去，他侧过头看到身后的女人斜撑在他的肩膀上，从他的角度刚好能看到领口的弧线，圆润白皙。

瓦尔基莉懒洋洋地“哦”了一声，她虚撑着，身子轻微弯斜，她比利威尔高出的那一两厘米被抹消掉。

“使用的流畅感一流，简易的机关没有任何堵塞，隐藏巧妙，你送我的一切我很喜欢。”她仿佛意有所指。

三言两语安抚完后她转头面向利威尔。

她明明确确地在示意他。

她在这。

画面定格在黑发女人的侧脸，绾发的缀细钻的发带松弛，几缕黑发垂在鬓角，连同看向她的男人，他们之间的对视剑拔弩张中情绪在发酵。  
阿格娜丝想，如果提早能知晓这是她今后能怀念瓦莱莉的最后一面，她会不会不再负气地之后一走了之。


	13. 羔羊

“对不起。”

瓦尔基莉面对空气，低声说道。

她不能从“不可实现的激进决裂”和“对现实的必要让步”中二者选其一，相反，她永远是一个情感上的自私自利者，她认为深层次的转型有可能在持续冷淡所营造的疏离的氛围中完成。

她永远记得小时候摔入阿伦特家花园的小阿格娜丝，穿着棕黄的裙裤，脸上擦着泥巴，身体固定显然不是她这个年龄能够使用的立体机动装置，她在持续不断的独自摸索中显露出惊人的天赋。

小瓦尔基莉合上书本， 从阳台上走下来，她端着正经的脸，而小阿格娜丝尽管摔得鼻青眼肿，她扬起脸来一个闪着阳光的笑脸，翡翠在她的眼中浸着太阳。

“你好啊。”

“……”

“你好。”

阿格娜丝就像一个强行闯入她封闭世界的骑士，领她走出高塔。她教她跑步，她给她展示她操作眼花缭乱的技术，她在她们常常见面的钟塔里拆解装置，她对机械内部的每一块零件熟悉到仿佛是她体内的器官，她怀着骄傲炫耀她在宪兵团一挑三的实力。

马基那作为纯粹的技术性贵族，他们处于王政安全的地带，马基那的人，眼里放下的只有机械，从研发，制作，检验到维修，他们对机械如痴如醉。

阿伦特羡慕马基那的纯粹。

“你并不需要对我说。”

瓦尔基莉斜睨出声的人一眼，转过头默不作声。

“这就是贵族对待重要的人的做法？”利威尔身子斜靠在角落的墙壁上，藏身在灯光投射的阴影中。  
他一贯粗鲁，可心思纤细，有时候瓦尔基莉想，为什么这么信奉暴力的男人有如此秀气的五官。

“我说”男人皱眉，“在地下，重要的人是要拼尽全力守护的。”

“哦……那很好啊。”瓦尔基莉说。

想要守护的欲望随着年龄的增长而飞跃性地向外扩展幅度，同时却不得不稠密地集中于内心，其实守护是强者的特权，它无比强势，只有特别强大的家伙才能居高临下、不假思索地给出。  
瓦尔基莉想着，话到嘴边却说出：“贵族重要的人是自己。”

她哑然，收到男人的简短的评价。

“虚伪。”

瓦尔基莉微笑着吞咽下腹。

正厅的音乐拖曳漫长抒情的尾音，在裙摆与地板的摩挲中走向宁静，人们屏气，中央的海因里希结束他与芙莉妲的圆舞曲，他优雅地弯腰，轻吻芙莉妲的手背，长发坠在手指尖。

“芙莉妲一直爱慕海因。”瓦尔基莉手指绕圈，缠住黑发，盯着正厅中央。

“他们是在雷斯领地的骑马场上认识的，芙莉妲骑术高超，热情开朗，她追求海因的时候热烈得像燃烧，大概这就是爱情中的女人吧。”

芙莉妲踮起脚尖亲吻海因里希的脸颊，微红着脸面对海因行一个屈膝礼，被妹妹拉着下去喝一口果汁。

“般配吗？利威尔先生。”瓦尔基莉侧过头询问道。

黑发男人与黑发女人，他们年轻美丽，优雅端庄，就像故事中走出来的人一般，女人临走前频频回头望向海因，她少了少女的矜持，多出订婚妻子的热烈。

“可我觉得她不爱海因了。”瓦尔基莉眉头往里蹙，“变化发生得突兀，隐藏得敷衍。忽冷忽热，恍惚疏离，时而又重新热烈起来，就会显得虚假和应付。”

“人心之间的罅隙居然会撕裂得如此快，掌控的欲望攀上顶峰。”

瓦尔基莉双手抚平礼服的褶皱，她低眸，“当然这只是我一个人的直觉。”她抬起头，看到走向她的雷斯家长女，芙莉妲今日美的隆重，她微笑着，来到瓦尔基莉面前。

“瓦尔基莉。”

瓦尔基莉微微屈膝：“晚上好，芙莉妲姐姐。”

“海因说要和你见一面，能和我来吗？”雷斯家最优秀的女儿笑着说。

男人的手摁住瓦尔基莉的手，他的指尖用力克制她手背的微颤。

海因里希已不在大厅。

瓦尔基莉侧过头，在利威尔耳边呼吸，“去找他。利威尔。”

他的手指野蛮地插-入她的手指尾部。

“这是命令。”

“执事。”

\----------------------

服从在王城是乖顺的美德，反抗则是等同于谋逆。

前方芙莉妲的酒红裙摆在拐角处滑翔钻入空中，盛放得肆意嚣张的金玫瑰与地板耳语，瓦尔基莉跟在她身后同样地转弯，她们停在一扇门前。

“其实海因不在里面哦。瓦尔基莉。”芙莉妲眨眼睛，她揽过瓦尔基莉的肩膀，伏在她肩膀上，“作为海因未来的妻子，我很想知道海因喜欢什么。”

她笑得热情的间隙，浮光掠影略过深沉狂怒的焦躁，她前方黑发黑裙少女，安安静静地在她怀中。

“海因啊，芙莉妲姐姐。”

“他是一个很温柔的人，温柔得时常让人心碎。”  
总是独自勉强自己，分担父母的责任，他是海因里希，是家与权力，承受难捱的重量。  
他深爱他的亲人，视他们为自己的生命。

“天神的羔羊，他死在骷髅地，带走了人间的一切罪恶。”  
芙莉妲推开大理石门，被从外由内涌入的气流裹挟着，两侧火把上的火焰扭曲邪佞舞蹈，照亮出空荡荡的密室，唯有四壁无处可逃。

简陋的线条与大块喷洒的颜料在焰火的威力下邪恶狰狞，世界的历史，一个世纪一个世纪地向后退，一直退到了两千年前的那些年月，一头栽进了湛蓝颜料下的战争之中，鲜血之中。

犄角长尾的恶魔从天而降，他伸手给穿着米白麻群的少女。

巨大的女神露出乳-房，她的面前经过肩扛锄头的男人们。

血红铠甲的王身后伫立九个男人，沉默阴沉。

骷髅前的三个女人捧着破碎的心脏，她们舔舐她们咀嚼她们吞咽她们流泪。

瓦尔基莉不由自主得随着线条的行进而扭转，她在疯狂的狂烈喜悦与恐惧中烈火焚烧，画面原始粗陋，却饱含她暂时无法理解的巨大信息。

两批人马的种族屠戮，茫茫荒原中的流离失所，被迫迁徙，黄昏落日下的龟裂砂砾，拔地而起的冲天围墙。

以及壁画无可置疑的中心。

天阶之上，八位信徒对天神屈膝膜拜，他们亲吻巨大天神的脚尖，抚摸他的肌肤。  
天神的面前，羔羊被毒蛇啃咬，动脉被剑刃割开，它被束缚在木架之上，底下是重重柴禾引燃的熊熊烈焰。

扑面席卷而来的罪恶，瓦尔基莉后退几步却被身后的女人阻挡住。

信息混杂在一起，使人误入歧途，自古以来好奇是死亡的推手，真相是夺人性命的刽子手，瓦尔基莉此时恍悟：

二选一的羔羊

“你能忘记吗？阿伦特。”

芙莉妲看向瓦尔基莉犹如看向十恶不赦的罪人，她嫌恶，她愤怒，可瓦尔基莉不明白她的罪与罚出自何处。

“让我来检验一下。”

雪白的手覆在阿伦特的额头，出于对未知的恐惧而闭上双眼，脑海中一一闪过颜料的涂抹，线条的狂欢，流露的黄昏与罪恶，永远长眠的未必是死亡，永远消失的未必是遗忘，而这个世界最仁慈的地方，莫过于人类思维无法融会贯通它脑海下的全部内容。

“神对祭祀说：  
你能抹去，但你无法篡改。  
伸冤在我，我必报应。”

父亲说，人是死寂沉默的荒岛，古老的生命周期中它将自我封闭，你能无知，但你无法被篡改。

瓦尔基莉睁开双眼，她的黑色瞳仁中雾茫茫的虚空，睫毛上下扑闪，天真的迷茫。

“芙莉妲姐姐，这是哪儿？”


	14. 血脉

那是极其兵荒马乱的瞬间，芙莉妲一下推开瓦尔基莉，后者在粗糙的水泥地面上踉跄地晃了晃，失去平衡，她向后倒退几步来稳住身体，发出轻微的一声叫喊，仿佛因女伴恶作剧而懊恼的样子。

“芙莉妲姐姐！”

芙莉妲走上前，眼前黑裙少女的身影重叠起来，隐隐约约摇摇晃晃得如同摇曳的火焰，她在火焰的炙烤下施加于她独立意志之上的意识开始游离，游离本身即是与肉体的割裂，她崩溃地抓住自己的头发，极力撕扯，一并嘶吼。

“你是谁！你是东洋人吗！你到底是谁？”

她的行为摆脱她精神的控制，不属于她的精神与她的意识开始进行一场厮杀，她因为头脑疼痛的爆炸而蜷缩起来，不能注意到身后有人静静地站在那，伸出手，竖直起来，在她即将疼痛得昏厥之前，彻底地给她短暂的休眠。

瓦尔基莉收回手，揉了揉手腕。  
她并不能理解现在的情况，她唯一能够肯定的是芙莉妲的精神状况极不稳定，同时她并不能独自一人走出这个房间。  
她能设想的最坏情形是她与海因被分别检验，检验的目的何在？利威尔有没有及时找到海因？壁画是什么？芙莉妲为什么这么做？雷斯家族究竟是什么身份？阿伦特家现在如何？今后会怎样？

各种各样的问题充塞她的脑袋，超负荷的运作逼迫她开始头脑发胀，她手下的躯体已经开始逐渐恢复意识，“羔羊……骷髅地……”瓦尔基莉抬头看向壁画。

不得不要献祭一个。  
那人间的罪恶是什么？  
罪恶从何而来？

禁-书中记载神为检验祭祀的忠诚，要求让祭祀的儿子成为献祭物，替代羔羊，架在火焰上，流尽鲜血。  
儿子跟随父亲上山前，他并不知道迎接自己的是死亡，他为能够和父亲一同觐见天神而感到兴奋。  
当父亲拿出束身麻绳时，他领悟，他心甘情愿地躺上木架，剖出心脏，让肉体被随之而来的秃鹫啄食干净。  
在他临死前，祭祀将手覆上他的额头。

“安息吧，吾儿。  
你将遗忘。”

瓦尔基莉并无资格阅读这些内容，父亲仅将资格赋予海因里希。  
所有的隐喻都太过晦涩，战栗的直觉告诉她，她必须遗忘。

装满秘密的房间在瓦尔基莉身后关上后，芙莉妲将额头贴上瓦尔基莉的额头，她闭上眼睛，轻声说道。  
“对不起，瓦尔基莉。我舍不得海因死。”

她将手重新覆上瓦尔基莉的额头，瓦尔基莉再次睁眼，芙莉妲苛刻地扫视她的眼神。  
她看到的只是空空如也的黑瞳。

\-------------------------

独自面对明知的陷阱，这对于利威尔来说几乎不可思议。找到海因里希并不是一件难事，他把他中途拦截在去一间房间的路上，他通知完瓦尔基莉的事后，一向优雅的海因里希骤然一把拎起他的领巾，利威尔低头扫一眼他领巾处发白的指节，上面交错的纹路被撑至饱和，乍一看就像酒徒饱胀的小腹，白皙孱弱中包裹中可笑的骄傲。

“为什么不拦住她？”

利威尔露出嘲讽的笑容，他看着海因里希，被巨大的荒谬充斥，“我以为你更了解你妹妹。”

他停顿片刻，之后一字一顿地说道：“放手。”

见领巾被拉扯地变形扭曲，不耐烦逐渐攀登至巅峰，“我说你给我放手。”

海因里希的愤怒施展错了对象，同时利威尔十分介意别人居高临下地给他施压，今晚的一切给他一种糟糕透了的感觉。

尤其是当他看到海因里希尽管被警告后，仍然义无反顾地离去时，一股未知的复杂逐渐地进入到他的体内，带来一阵阵轻微的、短促的、循序渐进的波浪，侵入之后，又从脚上、手上、头发上、眼睛上悄悄地溜走，消失在空荡的走廊上。

走廊两侧的画作上有着山羊胡的男人，他眼窝漆黑，嘴唇下耷，一副兴致缺乏的欠扁模样，眼神里充满蔑视，打量走廊上来来往往的人。

“利威尔，当她选择为我牺牲时，我不能舍弃我的家庭。”

海因里希·阿伦特临走前这么说。

“傻子。”利威尔说。

一家人的傻子。  
利威尔站在山羊胡男人的下方，伸出手整理他的领巾，他感到颇为遗憾他不能把它恢复成大小姐为他系的形状，他仰起头，山羊胡男人的漆黑的眼窝以线段直达的途径与他深陷的眼眶连接在一起，太过写实的画作营造出荒诞逼仄的效果，他无比厌恶走廊上空寂无人的囚禁。

鞋跟与地板相撞发出蛇皮般冷峻的声响，他被惊扰，迈出步子想要离开，他思考根据职责他应该去寻找大小姐，可下一秒，一个跌跌撞撞的傻子与他迎面相撞，闯入他的怀中，伸出的手怀抱住他的腰，利威尔觉得自己愚蠢的无可救药。

他从大小姐颤抖中勉强自己努力连词成句的断断续续的词汇里想，“原来她也不是无所畏惧。”

傻子迎面而来的第一句话，“海因呢？”

“继续。”

大小姐没有发怒，她只是抓紧他胸前的衬衣，衬衣揪住而褶皱，她的头发垂下，纠缠在一起，垂眸。  
“他此时不能离开。他必须等到结束。”

兄妹间的血脉稀奇古怪，莫名其妙地互相渗透，通过不知名的途径。

第三句，大小姐抬起头，凝视着他。  
“带我回家。不用马车，避开人群，走小巷。”

她必须尽快回家，通知父亲。

当利威尔抱着她在王城的楼塔间穿梭时，女人扬起的发丝钻入他的衣领，搁着皮肤触发痛痒，她紧紧地抱住他，犹如溺水前的人拼命抓住的一根稻草。

夜晚的寒风冷彻，他与她屈身躲在民楼阳台，尖厉的空气被急速行进地人体割裂发出的呼啸声尽在耳边，利威尔平静地看着他们一闪而过，他们制服上的独角兽与一般的宪兵不同，高贵的墨绿深沉地接近于黑，独角周围绒毛肆意飞扬。

“是中央宪兵团。”

瓦尔基莉贴在利威尔耳边，咬着舌头。

“隶属于王，只听命于王。”

她低声道，“懂了。”

转头面对利威尔，她笑着说：“以后我可能会消失，分别前你想要什么？”

“立体机动装置如何？”


	15. 永不遗忘

迪姆在桌子前细眯着眼，左手握着怀表，右手拿着小镊子，镊子的嘴卡进齿轮与凹槽间的缝隙里，狭间堆积层厚厚的灰尘，一吹，扬起一脸的灰，迪姆被激起一阵咳嗽，与此同时他正在进行的修缮工程被来自大门的敲门声打断，一声接着一声，起初是节制的几下，紧接着透露出敲门人的焦躁，变得连续短促用力起来。迪姆揉揉眼睛，放下工具，随手抓挠头发，他翻过怀表看一眼时间，黄铜指针已经开始流畅地顺时针旋转，一格一顿，他把耳朵贴在怀表背后，穿过经历无数次手指抚摸的黄铜壳，里面的齿轮仍旧精准地运行，九点一刻，他想，并没有到少爷和小姐回家的时间。

他披上外衣，从他的小木屋里慢腾腾地踱步走出来，阿伦特家近些年来遣散多数男仆女仆，原本因家主喜静显得寂寥的府邸愈发死气沉沉。迪姆走到铁栅栏大门口，提油灯往外一照。  
橘黄色的灯光在夜幕里朦朦胧胧，依稀看见个披着斗篷的女人，女人的兜帽遮盖住脸，只露出个抿紧的嘴唇，女人看到他后不多话，抬手掀下兜帽。

“小——”迪姆的惊呼被他小姐竖起的食指拦截。  
“迪姆叔叔，开小门放我进去。”

小门门轴处的旋轴锈蚀，吱呀吱呀，瓦尔基莉提起裙摆，抬高腿迈过门槛，迪姆将油灯递过去，给小姐照亮前方的道路，他看到小姐身后跟着一个男人。  
这可不合规矩。

“父亲睡了吗？”瓦尔基莉询问。

“还没有，小姐。小姐等等，这位先生是谁？”迪姆拦住瓦尔基莉急急向里走的步子，他忠心耿耿，死板迂腐得要人抓狂，若是以往，瓦尔基莉还会与迪姆解释一番，现今，她疲惫到不堪重负的地步，她的猜测与未知的恐惧对她的心灵进行拉锯、

厚厚的树墙旁，狭长的细叶下垂，叶脉上白霜开始凝结，瓦尔基莉扶住自己的太阳穴，  
“通知父亲，我有事找他。”

\---------------

阿伦特家主的书房一向是办公的场所，迪姆说“家主在书房里”时瓦尔基莉还有些突兀的震惊，惊讶之外便是余震不惜的震动，她心中滋生微妙的预感，潜意识中她认为父亲是预料到迟早会有这一天的。  
她站在父亲书房的木门前，手放在镶纹把手上，她会得到她想要的答案，而推开门的这个动作将会划开现在与今后，形成一道无语逾越的鸿沟，把此前脆弱的平静打破，不得以的是，她别无选择。

“利威尔，你在听吗？”

“嗯。”  
利威尔站在她旁边，望着地面。

“你会等我出来吗？”  
她不再掩饰她语气中的依赖，她在赤-裸裸地表达她依赖着利威尔。

粗鲁，野蛮，暴力，神经质，矮个子。

她望向他。

“我在。”

却分外给人安全。

瓦尔基莉推开木门，坐在书桌后的父亲的身影一点一点地拉扯而出，“父亲。”她略惊讶，微微屈膝，“母亲。晚上好。”

书房内壁炉里的木柴燃烧得噼啪作响，熊熊烈火把空气烤炙得燥热，时不时迸发跳跃而出的火星坠落在织毯上，被吞没，被消逝。前方阿伦特夫妇鲜有肃穆的神情，母亲的双手置于膝上，“瓦莱莉，”她招手，温柔至诀别，“过来。”

瓦尔基莉走上前，铺展在地面上的织毯吞没她的踌躇犹豫，她想，她渴望的是答案。  
她拉开父亲书桌对面的木椅，整理裙摆，将侧沿顺着腿部线条抚平，缓缓坐下，坐稳后，她瞥到摊在书桌上零零散散的几个信封。

署名“埃尔文·史密斯。”

瓦尔基莉垂眸，她需要暂时放下细枝末叶，专注于主干，组织语言，过滤基于她臆想的无妄猜测，留下她亲眼所见的事实，进行重新编排。

缓慢开口，一字一顿，不容置疑，态度坚决：“父亲，如今的王是真王吗？”

她抛出的话语在灰暗的凹坑中沉寂，无声地沉积在王城火山口湖黑暗的湖底，那里黑暗，肮脏，淫秽，封闭，利刃割开湖面，撕开缝隙，风席卷而入，把湖底淤泥连同死去的腐尸全部淆混，碾碎，用一股洋流冲洗干净。

敏锐的聪明是尖刺。

尼德奥尔·阿伦特合上摊开的带着镀金搭扣的硬质厚皮书，瓦尔基莉注意到那是海因曾经借与她翻阅的她尚无资格的禁-书。  
她无资格知晓家族最深层次的秘密，她对此心知肚明。

她开始描绘她在房间内亲眼所见的壁画，细致到仿佛就在眼前，她的语言描绘是画匠忠实还原的笔。

“天神于台阶上高昂头颅，肌肉偾张，底下跪伏人类，他们亲吻脚尖，匍匐跪倒；天阶之下，羔羊动脉处的血液流淌，滴答在地砖之上，卡进砖缝中，流入地底。”

瓦尔基莉抬头，“父亲，东洋人是不是羔羊？”

“还是……不听从的弱者皆为羔羊？”

古尔薇格·阿伦特踉跄地起身，接近于跌跌撞撞地上前抱住她的女儿，她不停地亲吻她，在脸颊处落下细细密密的吻，从额头至鼻尖至下巴，她颤抖，小声地哭泣，抚摸女儿散下的黑发，“瓦莱莉……我的瓦莱莉……”

古尔薇格头别在瓦尔基莉的肩上，她的战栗以肢体接触传递给瓦尔基莉，与她身体的颤抖引发出强烈的共鸣。

“没事的，母亲。”

瓦尔基莉轻轻抚摸母亲的后背，木椅的高度过于高了，她的双脚悬空，没有支撑物，而愈发察觉到她自身的颤抖，可依旧如此，她看向父亲。

“海因不会有事。”她允诺。

“两条不同走向的道路，二选一的羔羊，是他们选中了我。”

负罪与痛苦从内侧剧烈切割阿伦特夫妻的身体，痛苦是强力的无形，无能为力是最痛苦的凌迟。  
母亲跪倒在瓦尔基莉身前，眼泪如无法停止的季雨。

“瓦莱莉，无论如何，请记住。”  
“你永远是阿伦特的女儿。”

“你能抹去，但你无法篡改。”

尼德奥尔压抑，低沉的声音富含力量，“永不遗忘你今日所见，永不遗忘你的知识，永不遗忘你的血脉。”

他宽厚的手掌覆在女儿另一侧肩头，“瓦莱莉，出于对你的保护，我仅能给予最后的提示，宗教。”  
真相之袍的可怕重量，他需要瓦尔基莉足够认清之后负担下去。

“请门外的先生进来吧，你先出去。”

瓦尔基莉起身，她踮脚拥抱父母，融于血骨的拥抱，她心知，将是告别。

古尔薇格泪眼婆娑，她的女儿正在离开她，她的儿子还在陷阱中周旋，她望向她的丈夫，趁短暂无人的间隙中，轻声问道：“瓦莱莉这么做是不是错了？”  
尼德奥尔扶住妻子，忧虑重重，“她的聪明是双刃。雷斯善疑，伪装不如直接的宣誓效忠，可薇格，”他停顿。

“已犯的错误他们不能再犯，曾经袖手旁观的罪恶终将赎罪。”  
“为了真相必须撒谎是悖论。”

他抱住妻子，“阿伦特永不遗忘。”

“我们能否将我们的女儿托付于你，利威尔先生？”

刚好关上木门的利威尔背对他们。

“你能否尽你所能保护她，避免她于伤害，背叛，死亡？”

“我们乞求您。”


	16. 学习

在门外等候的时间里，长廊黑黢黢的空荡，死寂它将发展到平面，到立体。瓦尔基莉背靠墙壁，双手抱臂，她回想起前不久。  
沉默着，侧身交过时，她出人意料地伸出手拥抱他，很轻，克制，一带而过。

非理性的情绪疯狂野蛮生长，如同雨后花园的杂草，迪姆套上黑靴，弯腰深嗅泥土与青草的气味，挑选出不适宜的横枝杂草，用拇指轻轻摁住青嫩的根部，往侧施力，用指尖的触觉感受到泥土深处力量的羁绊在阻拦他，以及刹那间的松动，而后他直起腰。

迪姆给孤身一人的小姐递上一杯红茶，氤氲着热气。  
“小姐，你很苦恼吗？”

“是啊，迪姆叔叔。”瓦尔基莉轻吹水面，细小的圆圈在杯里一层一层向外扩展，“我马上就要离开你们了。”

“是嫁人吗？”  
在迪姆老朽温顺而慈祥的脑袋里，存在着美好的设想。他的生命在波澜中平静地度过五十多多年，目送他的妻子，他的朋友一一离世。一年多前老阿克曼压死在垮倒的高塔之下，他站在人群中，用拐杖支撑着身子，面容平静，注视负责清理现场的宪兵从砖石碎屑中扒出老阿克曼的遗体，那时，小姐和少爷陪在他身边，他拒绝他们帮助的好意，独自领走老阿克曼。

“该休息了。阿克曼。”那时迪姆对他的朋友说道，合上他的眼睛。他们劳苦一生，所幸遇上个还不错的雇主，得到衣食的庇护与难得的尊重，老来仍然疲惫。

瓦尔基莉开玩笑：“是啊。”

“是刚才的那位先生吗？”迪姆询问，却自顾自地接着说：“小姐，迪姆我可不大希望你嫁给那样的人啊。”

“外表凶狠的模样，看起来就不好惹。小姐还是应该嫁给温雅的贵族。”

他总想用他的人生经验与智慧来解决一些问题，本意是好，往往却常惹人不高兴。瓦尔基莉听完迪姆对利威尔的评价后哑然失笑。  
凶狠，不好惹，相当精当呢。

“不过啊……”迪姆说：“他长得真像年轻时的老阿克曼啊，称得上清秀了。”

“还是小姐你开心最重要。家主和夫人还有迪姆我最大的愿望的是小姐和少爷能安安稳稳开心的活下去。”

迪姆和瓦尔基莉在走廊上有一搭没一搭地聊着天，从瓦尔基莉小时候趴在书页上睡觉弄皱书页一连闷生气好几天到他对小姐未来丈夫的各种要求，到最后迪姆揉着发寒的腿，问：

“小姐不如先回房间吧？总有很多东西要收拾的。快到少爷回来的时间，迪姆我先回去了。”

他提着灯，向瓦尔基莉道别。油灯发出温馨的橘黄色光芒，晕染出迪姆佝偻的背部，他渐渐走远。  
瓦尔基莉屈起食指，抚去眼角的湿润。

她深呼吸一口。  
温暖、普通的人们啊。

\------------------------------

瓦尔基莉是在一周后搬到地下的。同时间在王城日报的版面上，由阿伦特家族发出一则公开悼文，悼念他们在出城游玩时不幸坠崖身亡的独女，由于此事，阿伦特长子与雷斯长女的婚期将延迟三年。

在王城地下，法兰打开报纸，字正腔圆地把悼文念完。

“阿伦特追求真理，我们不用财富、权力互相吹嘘，炫耀，而是用知识去做真正有意义的事情……  
生命之火即将熄灭的她，躺在光滑的大理石上，喃喃有词……  
长久以来，她早已经将自我牺牲视作理所当然的事。虽然死亡只是一瞬间的事，但是这并不是瞬间的选择，而是忠诚的必然，当很久以前她与她所追寻的真理立下誓言的时候，就已经注定了这种命运。  
永恒之女性，引导我们上升。”

“这不像是正常的悼词。”法兰放下报纸，他脸上尽管温和地笑着，但不知为何，他的笑长久以来都是浅薄的，浮在飘忽不定的水面，一块飞石即可打破表面的平静，显露水底的暗涌。

他不同意瓦尔基莉来到地下。他的本能告诉他这是个大麻烦，直觉提醒他这很危险，那次是他难得少数与利威尔发生争执。  
“没必要，里维。我们又不欠他们什么。什么狗屁贵族！”

他接近愤怒地拍打桌面，将摆放其上的茶杯震得摇摇晃晃。液体沿着木质纹理逐渐漫开，一片湿润一片干燥，分裂地明显，可又界线模糊，一如他们两人如今的合作关系。

“法兰。”他一向烦躁神经质的伙伴抬起头，盯着他的眼睛。

“我知道你想要什么，你追求什么。”他冷淡地说，“你距离真正地面上的贵族有多少差距？”  
见解，学识，礼仪，姿态，甚至包括对金钱毫不在乎的慷慨。  
法兰心知肚明。

利威尔继续说：“况且，地下又不是收容所。”他报出一个数字。  
不出预料地看到法兰的眼皮随之微睁。

还真是对金钱毫不在意的慷慨。

一周前的片段在他脑海中飞速闪过，当他再次睁开眼时，看到瓦尔基莉坐在他的对面，拾起报纸若有所思的看起来。

“这不是写给我的，是我的父亲写给阿伦特的。”

他突然有些好奇，明知结局，依旧逆来顺受地走向危险，用常理无法解释，地下的生存法则自诞生起便尊崇弱肉强食，这般文雅地周旋躲避慢性自杀于地下的人而言，接近荒谬。

他想试图了解地上的人。

“恕我冒昧，你们为什么不选择反抗？”

他故意抛出一个愚蠢小儿科的问题。可往往，最愚蠢的问题将是最难回答的问题。  
瓦尔基莉抬起头。

“查奇先生，你知道什么叫做君权神授与中央集权吗？”  
两个在地上具有丰富内涵的词汇。

艾尔迪亚地域狭小，更有三座城墙包围，高度凝缩的疆土往往决定高度集权的政体。于王权，艾尔迪亚不存在分地割据与领地自治，这里的一切犹如囚笼，在无处不在的监视之眼之下。

“你还有很多需要学习。”  
瓦尔基莉近乎不留情面地直接指出，随后起身回屋，轻声关上门。

一二三。  
啪嗒一声。  
法兰坐在桌前，准时的锁门。

相处的这几日，瓦尔基莉将自己关闭在她的房间里，唯有吃饭的时候才会走出她封闭的房间。法兰偶尔路过几次只见她屋内堆积在书桌上的大部书籍，和散落在地板上的稿纸。  
她似乎终日沉浸在考究古籍和粗陋却富有张力的线条描绘中。

终于到达利威尔爆发的极点。  
老天，天知道里维有多么洁癖。  
法兰抱臂斜靠在墙边，看着利威尔一脚踹开大小姐紧闭的房门，从里面将有些邋遢的女人拉扯出来。

利威尔拎起女人的衣领，将她一把凌空，他有些咬牙切齿。

“现在给你两个选择。一，自己拿起扫把去打扫；二，滚出去。你自己选一个。”

沉默在男人和女人之间蔓延，看戏的法兰忍不住往敞开的房门里看了一眼。

……

里维的脾气越发好了。他摸着下巴想。

随处可见的铅笔屑，揉成一团的稿纸随手抛在地面上，还有独居女性的各种衣物。

“那个……”瓦尔基莉咬着嘴唇移开视线。“之前都是女仆帮我整理的。”

“那可对不起哦，大小姐。”法兰接上话。

“我们这里可不提供女仆服务哦。你必须得学习哦。”

瓦尔基莉很难不认为这是对她之前傲慢态度的报复，她深呼吸，姣好的胸部轮廓上下起伏。

“扫把在哪？”


	17. 教训

瓦尔基莉在家务方面可以称上是愚笨的学生，不过还有一种可能是在洁癖神经利威尔的标准下，任何细菌与灰尘的存在均不合格。若要进行评比的话，利威尔与法兰的家真是卫生水平超一流了。

不是没见过大小姐拐着扫把不知从何下手，或者一脸嫌弃地穿上清洁服，用不重复的华丽辞藻批评清洁工具的设计不合理，尤其是在王城漫长的寒冬，天气湿润的仿佛能有鱼儿在其中穿梭。没有干净的水源，洗完的衣服在湿冷的空气中湿哒哒地滴水，墙角因为霉菌而长满起深绿色的苔藓。

法兰有一次从外面回家时，看到瓦尔基莉站在走道的晾衣架下。她个子矮小，挑着根晾衣杆，她的裙摆由上往下垂在她脸上，凑上前，嗅一口，而后，脸上露出半是嫌弃半是失落的神情，而这种神情没有人会比法兰更加熟悉。

饥饿的小孩，劳碌一天却无收入的妓-女，输掉的赌徒，患上脚肿的壮汉，生活在地下跟着阳光的缺失暗淡无光，仿佛所有的幸福，快乐，安康都随着太阳被隔离，留给他们的只有漫长无尽的湿冷和连绵不绝的失望。

有的人选择忍耐，毕竟顺从是最被倡导的美德，苟且偷生，如蝼蚁般继续生存，然而法兰不想这般，他渴望的是改变以及向上。可他看到原本在上位的人如今变得和他们一样，他并不认为这值得窃喜或愉悦。

他走上前，“你要习惯这里。这还只是冬天的开始。”

瓦尔基莉叹口气，她点点头。“衣服要今天能干？”她并无这些基本的常识。  
而她又刚刚绊手绊脚地用搓衣板洗完她的另一套裙子，现在湿软地躺在木盆里，她低下头盯着自己通红的双手发起了呆。

原来这么冷。

“很难受的吧。”法兰提着装着食物的袋子，问道。

瓦尔基莉不想承认，她选择沉默。

“我说，大小姐。”法兰顿了顿，伸出的手停在半空而后缩回去。

“出去跑跑吧。”一直见她闷在屋子里也难受。

“去买点酒。冬天没有酒在地下可活不下去啊。”他开玩笑，随手指向最近的一个杂货铺的方向。

法兰从口袋里取出钱币，递给瓦尔基莉，目送大小姐放下晾衣杆，提前裙摆，走下楼梯，绕过地面上的水坑，逐渐走远。

寄人篱下的感觉，他从大小姐欲言又止的沉默与纤细的言语中，切身感受到。他踮脚又放下，转身进入屋内走向厨房，摊开砧板。  
谁还不是呢。

\-----------------------

杂货屋的老婆婆听完带着兜帽的瓦尔基莉说完话后，她眯起她皱纹叠生的眼睛。她活得足够老了，资历与生活经验样样不缺少，她知道如何应付那些赊账不还钱的顾客，也知道如何在地下街的暗斗中存活下去。眼睛与她的判断力一样狠毒。她慢吞吞地说话，声音沙哑像砂纸摩过般，能扫下一大片涩涩的屑末。

“老婆之前没见过你啊。”

瓦尔基莉防备地拉低兜帽，她尽量含糊地说道：“以前一直很少出家门。”  
老婆婆“哦”了一声，她指向陈列在后方的酒柜，“你想要那种？”

为了看清楚酒的品种，瓦尔基莉抬起头。  
都是些劣质的酒。  
她皱起眉头。

于是老婆婆从她露出的一侧脸颊中判定出这是个外貌不错的女人。

目光一沉。她通常也接一些灰色的生意。毕竟只靠杂货铺的收入是没法生存下去的。  
混混，圣母院的玛利亚，没有妻子的鳏夫，什么都可以，什么都可以交易。  
浑浊的眼珠一圈一圈缓慢的转动。老婆婆发出年龄大的人都有的粗喘气声，莫名听的人心惊。

瓦尔基莉尽量挑选一瓶不那么低劣的伏特加，付钱时她略用力才把手从老婆婆的手中抽取而出。也许只是为了确定金额，她想。  
低头道谢后，她提着酒瓶转身离去。

老婆婆把钱放入柜子中，锁上。昏暗的光线将她的身子覆盖，模模糊糊听不清言语。

什么都怨不了谁。  
谁还不要生存？

\----------------------

在破烂的墙体中疾步穿行，许久未锻炼的身子中萌发出酸与疼的感觉，然而瓦尔基莉的脚步有增不减，她的眼睛紧紧望向利威尔与法兰的家。

熟悉到过分的感觉。细密而时断时续的脚步，衣料因行进摩挲发出的声响。  
从她买完伏特加之后不出十分钟后开始出现。

一开始她试探性地拐了几个墙角，发现尾随的脚步声并没有消失后，她加快步子，随即脚步声踩到地砖的声音也愈发急促，他们甚至不耐烦起来，不再刻意隐匿行踪，现在的瓦尔基莉只能维持在不再惊动跟踪的人的节点上，尽可能朝向居所的方向前进。

手中拎着的酒瓶中透明无色的液体频繁地来回碰撞，瓦尔基莉再度拉低兜帽，握紧酒瓶的力度加大三分，朝着胸前挪了挪。  
她告诉自己，至少还能用来砸人。

前面是一个拐弯口，神经随之一松，拐过它之后再往前直走便是利威尔的地盘。脚步不能乱掉，瓦尔基莉拼劲全身的克制稳定住身体，朝着拐弯口前行。

她听到身后的脚步骤然加快加大。不管了。  
她放开脚步同样开始奔跑，一步两步三步，近了！

“砰”的一声，瓦尔基莉被从拐弯口打出的石块砸中膝盖，一阵剧烈的疼痛从接触点袭来，小腿不受控制地反射弹跳后带着她直挺挺地朝地面跪下。

“卑鄙。”她在心中愤骂。

从拐弯口走出的陌生男人和此时已跑到她身后的三个男人逐一击掌，庆祝事情已成。  
其中的一个人走上前，边走边把他的两根手指头伸进嘴里，打一个尖利的口哨。瓦尔基莉的心灵伸展到了极点，那是极其流氓猥琐而可耻的哨声，这一声刺耳的口哨从下一直撕裂到上，撕裂空气，也撕下瓦尔基莉的兜帽。

黑色秀发垂了下来。  
瓦尔基莉听到身后的男人发出一声惊叹。

“好货色。”

陌生男人走上前，意图进一步看清跪倒在地面上的女人的脸，他嘴里念念有词。  
“以后小姑娘可不要一个人去买酒哦~”

瓦尔基莉覆在膝盖的手逐渐转移到鞋跟处，陌生男人的声音刚落，她在裙摆的遮蔽下取出匕首，反手握紧，只等男人再靠近一分时直接刺去。

气氛一度绷紧至断裂。

瓦尔基莉在心中默数，她不确定自己能否刺伤一个人后及时地跑向利威尔的地盘，可情况不容许她胡思乱想，也不容许她犹豫，就在她握着匕首的手冒出细密的薄汗时，来自远处的脚步声响起。

又来一个了吗？  
她不难不往最坏的结果想。

磁质的声音低哑，又在墙体与地面之间低声溅碎，引发其山摇地动的战栗。

“找死吗？”

沉闷压抑，暴雨前地下的气压，浸润着鲜血的腥味与疼痛的教训，暴力地浇灭包围住瓦尔基莉的男人们的气焰。

作鸟兽状一股逃散。  
消失的干干净净，一如从未出现一般。

瓦尔基莉握紧匕首的手，骤然松垮，金属与地面相撞发出清脆的声响。

“匕首不是用来砍下死人手腕的，而是用来割开活人喉咙的。”

站在她面前的男人一字一顿冷淡吐出。他像是在教训不听话的学徒，况且这几日面前跪倒的女人的确消磨掉他足够的耐心。

“有这功夫出来闲逛不如好好钻研如何使用匕首。”

一个脆生生的训话，就像劈脸挨上的一个大巴掌。

这个刻薄的男人，恼火的时候，山摇地动，吐一口气都像在喷岩浆，抛出来的每一字都是一把刀子，四面八方屠宰人的自尊心。  
瓦尔基莉咬紧嘴唇，她把酒瓶放在一边，双手撑地起身，不料脚腕处传来尖锐的疼痛。

咬住嘴唇的力度再加三分，她晃着身子站起来。  
“我不是出来闲逛的。”

她盯着他，黑色的瞳孔里燃烧着怒火，熠熠闪光。  
“给您添麻烦了真对不起。”

她说话依旧能阴阳怪气气死人。  
甩开步子往前走，忍着来回割锯脚踝的痛苦，瓦尔基莉不出几步便被身后的男人一把抱起，膝盖后的手臂坚韧地托举着，她闻到清爽洁净的皂香味。

她把酒瓶往他眼前一伸。  
利威尔低下头看了一眼。

“你买的什么酒？”

瓦尔基莉看着面向自己那一侧标封的纯黑色空白。  
有字体的那一面应该朝着他了。

“伏特加。”

突然间，一个想法在瓦尔基莉的脑海中打出火花。

她斟酌着用词，在男人的怀中小心翼翼地试探性问道：“利威尔……”

“嗯？”

“你识字吗？”

她感到腰上怀住她的手骤然收紧。


	18. 英雄

法兰今天晚上准备了丰富的晚餐，烹饪调制得当的肉类不必多说，他甚至从黑市上买来到冬季就变得十分昂贵的新鲜蔬菜。他围着围裙，一盘一盘地把晚饭端上餐桌。

他从利威尔将瓦尔基莉抱回家时紧抿的嘴的两侧看出端倪。与利威尔长久的相处中他形成对利威尔细微情绪的精当把握，他细眯眼，仔细看了他伙伴几眼。冷酷说起来可能不当，他直觉这不是利威尔常有的恼火，里面夹杂着的沉默让情感一下子扑朔迷离。法兰接过扭伤脚腕的瓦尔基莉。

他尝试开个玩笑舒缓氛围。  
“大小姐是丢了水晶鞋吗？”

坊间流行的童话，辛德瑞拉为逃离追逐她的王子，不幸扭伤脚腕遗落下一只水晶鞋。似乎每个有着或有过母亲的孩童都会在睡眠前听母亲讲过辛德瑞拉与王子的故事，故事的结局善良的辛德瑞拉与王子终成眷属，而她留下的水晶鞋成为男人追求女人时的凭证。

利威尔闻言掀动眼帘。

法兰把手覆在瓦尔基莉的脚踝处，他皱起眉头。“有点严重。”  
红肿的像蜡烛滴下鼓起气泡的油滴，剔透中血丝蔓延。

法兰起身去隔间寻找处理药物，留下利威尔抱臂站在瓦尔基莉旁。

“利威尔。”她唤了他一声。

“你知道辛德瑞拉的结局是后人美化的吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，或者他在表示他压根不在乎。

黑发女人躺在木床发霉的褥垫上，怀里静静躺着个瘦小的黑发男孩。煤油灯的灯光昏暗，将女人经过生活摧残的面容晕染得温柔几分，她的声音依旧浸润着漫长雨季无止尽的哀伤，“很久很久以前，有一位长得很美丽的女孩……”

他少许的回忆与现实重叠在一起，童话的结局他依稀记得，王子向女孩求婚，天真浪漫地近乎愚蠢，女人留给他的记忆被之后另外一个男人毫不留情的嘲笑。  
高个瘦削的男人迅疾刺向他的匕首，之后转身离开，完全不在乎他徒手接过后刺穿的手掌，鲜血从他手掌的血管里流出，黑发女人的身影在鲜红的铁锈味中逐渐消失。

手掌因为他人突然的接触反射性地握拳，而对方的手却惊人的固执，她拉直他的四指，在他印上浅色疤痕的掌心写下四个字母。  
L e v i  
“你还真是个粗鲁的恶魔。”

她呼出的气体像巨人践踏至干涸的大地，在皲裂的泥土上肆意毁坏。  
利威尔感受到更为复杂的线条在他的掌心间成型。  
拱门  
低垂的麦穗  
波浪  
指环  
耳  
ήρωας  
“利威尔会是ήρωας。”

猛然间他撤走手，低下头望向坐在板凳上的女人。  
“什么意思？”

那是一个在地下他从未听过的音节组成的词汇，但他能从脚底至头顶感受到五个字母间凝聚的历史的重量与雄浑。

瓦尔基莉双手撑在板凳上。  
“终有一日，你穿过凯旋的拱门，耳边传来波浪般人群的欢呼，你头顶烙印麦穗的王冠，手戴象征权力的指环。”

“想象的出来吗？”  
她轻轻问道。

壁炉里的木柴燃烧地噼啪作响，赭红与墙砖的罅隙里是诡谲的深渊。利威尔忽然能够理解为什么阿伦特家族最先牺牲的将会是他们的女儿，她拥有一头柔顺耀眼的黑发，眼神坚定而深邃，她将会是最适宜的祭品。  
他缓缓地覆身上前，一点一点拉近他与女人之间的距离，一寸一挪，力道与速度控制完美。

他紧了紧指节，蜷缩一起抵上女人的小腹，停在那里。  
另一种的柔软。

灰蓝的瞳孔骤然放大，他哑着嗓子。  
”我不喜欢别人规划我的命运。“

他像是醍醐灌了一腔的甜味烈酒，又像囫囵咽下卡在喉咙口微大的肋骨。

“你的命运将由你自己的来选择。”

瓦尔基莉顶着灰蓝色目光的低压，他覆在她小腹的指节篡夺走她全部的意识，在焦灼的炽热间，她感受到源源不断的热量汇集在她的脸上，而强硬的目光却逼迫她不能低下头。

她从炙热的温度中瞬间领悟了什么。  
她好像对此并不意外。

脸红，温度上升，窒息，接触。

“好了，大小姐。找到消肿药水了。”

热量与刚才的幻象随即消逝。

法兰走上前半膝跪下，他轻柔地将药水涂抹在大小姐脚腕处的红肿处。  
“抱歉，我们不怎么用这些药水。寻找花费了点时间。”

“吃饭吧。”

他拉开椅子，分发餐具，率先独自一人开始享用他烹饪的晚餐。  
陆陆续续的，两侧依次传来餐具与碟盘碰撞的声响。

他在餐桌上向瓦尔基莉提出请求。

“我是否能借阅你房间里的书籍？”

瓦尔基莉点头应允，她让法兰晚餐过后来她的房间自行取用。  
她停顿片刻，不经意间偶然提及。

“利威尔也来吧。”

时间从此在夜晚放缓它飞驰的步伐。  
从最基本的发音，音节开始，瓦尔基莉努力回想她的家庭教师那一整套的安排与框架。  
紧接着是形状，书写，背诵，记默。

成堆的书籍纸卷间，先前覆在男人手掌上勾划的手包围住他的五指，引领他执笔，蘸取墨水，在洁白的纸面上滴下墨珠，等待浸入纸面，层层晕开，连点成线，拐弯，停顿，收笔。

他学的飞快，写的稚嫩。  
然而他并未寻找到那无比优美富有韵律的词汇。

直至一个月后的另一个夜晚，瓦尔基莉摊开她面前的镶金边厚重史诗。  
附页的标注上，利威尔找到他一眼熟悉的形状，与数字对应下来。

H e r o  
他已能读懂。

英雄。

屋外的法兰欣喜若狂地敲敲打打今天刚送到的三台立体机动装置，发出情难自禁的惊叹。  
利威尔朝外看去。  
在他的观念里，英雄属于天空。


	19. 金主

伊莎贝尔是在王城的春天来到的。

这一年王城的春天分外冷峭，依照时令的算法，如今早已迈入了早春，而温度却迟迟不见回暖。郁结地底的寒冷气流与伤口的发脓恶化狼狈为奸，在地下横行。  
糟糕的天气下，什么都在涨价。  
药品，煤炭，衣物，楼梯通行费等等，地下商人在持续不断的价格膨胀出嗅出了发财的肉香味，囤积，限量，抬价，任何能够提高他们利润的行径均不择手段地全部利用起来。  
穷人的日子被架在刀刃上，每过一天每走一步，滴下血液。

盗窃日渐猖狂。

等利威尔的盗窃团伙分赃结束后，原先关在房间里的瓦尔基莉走出来。  
“遣散费……”  
她停在门口，垂下眼帘。

她原本并不是同情心泛滥的人，知晓世事下谋生亦艰难如斯。况且这是利威尔与法兰之间的事情，她无权过问。

“听说了么，楼梯通行费都涨了。”法兰背对瓦尔基莉朝利威尔发问。

“嗯。”男人不咸不淡地回复一声。

在屋内的光线下，刘海在法兰的眼眶间投下阴影，他眉眼间因此沉积着阴鸷。法兰不是常皱眉的人，尽管面对种种困境，他在瓦尔基莉面前仍旧时不时开玩笑缓解气氛，而这次，瓦尔基莉注意到，温和的法兰，拇指紧贴食指的指甲，按下融进去似的，用力过猛，咬牙切齿。

“那样的话穷人就越来越晒不到太阳了。”

通俗易懂的道理，显而易见的结论。

“每个阶梯都是他们自己买断的，通行费只会无限增加。就算勉强付清了能够外出，也因为没有居住权不能逗留。反正马上就会被遣返的。”  
“脚受伤的人很多可能也是因为晒不到太阳的缘故……就算知道原因也什么都做不了。

同因为如此，在整个王城的冬季，瓦尔基莉房间里火盆的炭火不曾停歇。像煤炭不要钱似的，炭火一旦减弱便把煤炭抛进去。而法兰与利威尔的房间却一直不见火盆。  
法兰说他们男人的体温可比女人高，即使没有火盆也不会觉得冷。  
瓦尔基莉欲言又止，利威尔嫌她麻烦，直接说：“海因里希把煤炭一车一车送下来。”

至此停歇。  
瓦尔基莉想，她总是毫不知情地接受他们的好意。  
食指摩挲拇指，她停在门口思索不如转身回去之际听到利威尔的低喃。

“你的母亲也是这样啊。”  
鲜有的迟疑，犹豫。  
“所以才么……”

瓦尔基莉睁大眼睛。  
过于泛化和统计意义上的死亡、事故、悲剧引发人类共情同理的效果有限，唯有死亡近在咫尺或与朝夕相处的人有着紧密联系的时候，人类才能对其中的悲伤无奈感同身受，无论情绪是多么内敛，日久的羁绊总会放大敏感神经的脉动。  
那一刻，千丝万缕的情绪纷拥而上，汇集于一处，然后被仓促的撞门声斩断。

利威尔瞳孔缩紧，他站起身，向他对面的瓦尔基莉示意回房闭门，匕首从袖口下亮出。  
法兰随之精神一紧，他与利威尔对望一眼，不约而同地与瓦尔基莉想到同一件事。

她暴露了。

法兰转身推搡瓦尔基莉进入房间，关门前食指放于嘴边，“嘘——”  
他小声说道：“无论如何不要出来。”

“有里维。”

“没事的。”

瓦尔基莉的视线被合拢的房门阻隔。  
法兰踱着步子小心翼翼地来到大门前，横插的门锁被撞击地砰砰作响，门栓在下限的方形条框里颤抖，法兰擒拿匕首对着门缝，在下一波撞击来临之前迅速撤走门栓，门外的人因为猝不及防地屏障撤走，从外向里踉跄地跌倒进去，脸着地摔个屁股朝天。

“什么啊，小鬼啊。”

利威尔黑着脸。  
跪在他面前的小孩粗喘气，气流与口腔猛烈撞击发出的声音一点都不美妙，粗制滥造，难听刺耳。

小鬼趴在地上愤怒地咬牙，她对法兰的称呼表示强烈不满。  
无聊的自尊心作祟。

“我不是……小鬼！”她扯着嗓子回击。

利威尔下压眼皮，“是么？”活生生地在威胁。

低沉的声音显示他现在没什么好心情，“那么现在把你赶出去也不错。”

“对你脏了我的地板的事我就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”  
或许还包括惊扰他最为担心的一件事。

“现在立刻给我滚出去！”

地板上的小鬼明显体力透支动弹不了。这个年纪的小鬼年轻气盛，认为自己独当一面能拯救人类，加上站在她面前的两个男人不算友善的态度，愤激，要强，逞能，全部热烘烘地凑在一起，她强撑手臂抬起身子。

后方传来追击的声响。  
受不起惊吓，小鬼一时之间失去平衡，抱着怀里的东西滚向门的一侧，靠在门扉上就此不动了。

利威尔极其烦躁地“切”了一声。

他们站在门口，从上而下观望跑来的三个男人。  
为首的络腮胡男人甩着手掌，“可恶！那个小屁孩，咬了我一口就…”  
想着想着觉得需要一些补偿，性*交是他们无比热爱的放松方式，他回过头对伙伴说：“抓到了要让我先享受享受啊。”

“那种货色享受不到什么的啦。”  
三人集体发出恶心的笑声。

“最上等的货色是东洋女人啊。柔顺的黑发，脸庞，还有姣好的乳*房……”  
下*体紧随幻想开始昂扬。  
传说中的东洋女人，是床上的尤物。

法兰侧过头看向抱臂靠在门框上的利威尔。  
找死也要有个程度啊。

这可不是，前赴后继地来找死。  
无赖叫嚣着那个小鬼想不付钱就通过11号阶梯，大声嚷嚷11号可是议员罗伯特和调解人的公认阶梯。

利威尔百无聊赖地扫了他们一眼，这关他什么屁事。  
可耻的议员贵族他还见得少吗？

可当为首幻想东洋女人的男人的手搭在他肩膀上的时候，那可不一样了。  
白光一现，血液连珠飞溅。  
被刺激到暴怒的神经，急不可耐地啃噬对方肮脏的嘴脸，虽然这会脏了他的手，废了手腕之后他的靴子践踏上对方的下*体，近乎碾压至碎，而后飞踹出去。

男人倒在楼梯上用没了手腕的小臂捂着下*体哀嚎，血液交融不知是手腕的还是阴*茎的。

“滚。”

利威尔擦拭匕首，冷冷道。

废了的男人被他的同伴抬下去逃走了。

他们回过头看向小鬼。  
是个棕发碧眼的小姑娘，扎着两个小辫子，怀里紧抱着一只鸟，眼神里的纯真与憧憬熠熠闪光，年轻美好的一塌糊涂。

“呐，拜托！让我也成为你们的同伴吧！”她壮胆叫出声。

“你们在用立体机动装置对吧！我看过！”双手情难自禁地在胸前握拳。

“我真的很羡慕！像鸟飞在天空一样！我也想试试那个！”

她的请求与理由单纯，里面燃烧着飞翔的渴望，她的率直与天真很难不打动人心。  
法兰望向利威尔。  
他了解他伙伴的软肋。

“这可不行啊，你要使用装置，得要我们的金主许可。”他先开口阻拦。  
欲扬先抑的手法法兰玩得精妙。

伊莎贝尔茫然地抬头四处乱看，“金主？什么金主？难道利威尔大哥不是老大？“

利威尔走到瓦尔基莉房门前，开门后有些惊讶地发现她就站在门后。  
他看着她。

做到这个地步，她如果再不应许就显得她不留情面了。  
瓦尔基莉即将点下的下巴被男人抬起。

“卫生还是不过关。”他低声说一句。

呼气在她脸上，熟稔热络到没有距离，她脸红间只听到自己的心跳，咚咚咚。

“想待在这里的话，比如立体机动装置，先打扫吧。”他扬声对后面说。

“金主笨到学不会打扫。”音量小到情人耳语。


	20. 相处

有伊莎贝尔以后的地下街生活在悄然无声间发生改变。如果用语言来描述，Life is changing. 正在，每一小时每一分钟每一秒都不可忽视，细致，微小，逐步累积，若某一天，瓦尔基莉或者利威尔回过头想，心中怅然的情绪沉甸甸坠挂，就这样，慢慢地习惯了啊。

伊莎贝尔仿佛是位神奇的魔法师，她喜欢动物，也和动物合得来。她蹲在地上看辛辛苦苦运载着干硬面包屑的蚂蚁，一点一点，连点成线，她发出惊呼“真的好厉害啊”；或者她会一本正经地和墙角的蟑螂沟通，让它们自动远离地下街卫生NO.1的处所，“拜托你们啦！”她双手合十，顶在下颚，嘴角咧开得像崩裂的豌豆荚。“否则利威尔大哥会发怒的！”

瓦尔基莉对她种种怪异的行为忍俊不禁，她“噗嗤”笑着合上书本，在书页即将合拢间，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋钻进来，四处乱拱，尖嘴刚好抵在字母‘ i ’ 的小圆点上。

伊莎贝尔将她与利威尔和法兰相遇时保护在怀中的小鸟递给瓦尔基莉，“金主大人，摸摸它吧！”她半是懵懵懂懂半是坏心眼儿似的叫唤起瓦尔基莉为金主，有时觉得程度不够还要加上个“大人”的尾缀。

毕竟法兰教导过她那位一整天把自己关在房间里的姐姐“可是位大人物啊”。

“很可爱吧！”豌豆荚里的豌豆快要抑制不住弹跃的冲劲。

瓦尔基莉点点头，在对方热诚目光的示意下，她略迟疑地把手覆在小鸟的羽毛上，稠密纤细的触感一股脑儿涌上来，经由指尖丰富细胞的传递至脑海。

“金主大人，我什么时候能够使用装置啊？”豌豆蹦出来，在地面弹跳。

瓦尔基莉低下头，伸出小指逗弄小鸟的尖喙，“去问利威尔吧。”

“可大哥说要等我卫生合格才能啊。”伊莎贝尔的脸颊明显凹陷下去，她憋着气，牙齿在里面咬上嘴内部的嫩肉，显得整张脸兴致暗淡，垂头丧气，“依照大哥那标准，我怕是再过个十年二十年都碰不到装置的一条边啊啊啊啊——”

“我说，金主大人。”碧绿色的眼睛蹭到瓦尔基莉面前，一时间让瓦尔基莉失了神。  
阿格娜丝。

伊莎贝尔的眼睛和阿格娜丝的很像。  
纯粹间蓬勃的生命力盎然酝酿。

“你帮我去求求情吧！”

面前伊莎贝尔的身影渐渐和她记忆中永远在飞跃、奔跑的少女重合在一起，瓦尔基莉揉揉眼睛。  
她自己并没意识到她点了点头。

伊莎贝尔高兴地忘乎所以一把冲上前抱住她。  
“太好了，金主大人！大哥会听你的！”

就这样，瓦尔基莉甚至没有留意到，在伊莎贝尔的四处闹腾与搅拌作用下，她与地下街之间泾渭分明的界限开始模糊。  
瓦尔基莉和利威尔与法兰生长的环境起初是格格不入。她一度始终把自我放置在凌驾于地下的高度上来俯视这里的一切，用她既定的评判标准考量这里的生存方式，存在意义与未来价值。  
她的同情与感触中深深根植上位者自负的怜悯。

后来，自幼生长于地下的伊莎贝尔用她飞跃的神经与常人无法比拟的活跃能量串联起瓦尔基莉与地下的联系，如一根针，从边缘处缝合，线的两头是地上与地下，线的空隙是她与利威尔、法兰和伊莎贝尔。

利威尔与法兰在白天更多的时候忙于盗窃团伙的集体作案，留下瓦尔基莉与伊莎贝尔在家中。

“金主大人不能一直窝在房间里。”伊莎贝尔说。“这非常不健康！”

“在地下，首要任务是保持健康！其次是强健的体魄！”  
“哎呦！”伊莎贝尔捂着自己的额头，眼里烧着怒火回瞪弹她脑门的法兰。

“我又没说错。哎哎哎，让我带金主大人出门走走吧！”她主动领缨。

地下的日子并非永远都浸泡在死气沉沉的忧郁深潭中。  
瓦尔基莉想，人们最伟大的能力在于苦中作乐。

这里有酒吧，有妓-院，有赌场，有黑市，也有供给群众集会的空地。  
“到了晚上，点起篝火，然后手拉着手，绕着火焰跳舞啦。”伊莎贝尔盘腿坐在空地上，双手夸张地比划着给瓦尔基莉讲解。

熊熊燃烧的火焰，围绕篝火脚步永不停歇的舞蹈，还有……

“成双成对的恋人啊。”她哀叹着，捂着肚子在空地上打滚，意识到自己说漏了嘴，要把自己的脑袋埋进沙土堆里，她从瓦尔基莉处滚到利威尔那，从兜里取出粗面包，递给他。

“大哥。”她眨眨眼，翡翠珠子咕噜噜转悠。

利威尔愣神片刻，接过后伸出手不算温柔地揉了揉伊莎贝尔的头发。  
粗面包翻卷的表皮上米白色的糠与方糖屑随着手部细微的动作抖落下来，落在地上，落在前行的公蚁背上，落在利威尔蜷起的裤卷边，激荡起甜腻过头泛酸的杨梅酒的

斜对面的瓦尔基莉垂在裙摆底下的手指蜷缩成别扭的角度，食指与中指交叠，摁耐某种隐隐收缩后膨胀的运动。  
她别过脸，垂下眼帘。

地下街的生活因为伊莎贝尔而变得热气腾腾，从而真正带有了人类的气息。  
平庸，努力活着，不算狡诈的普通人类。

他们细心饲养那只不幸闯入地下的鸟，相处虽然有接连不断的小摩擦但仍算平静安详，在一成不变介于灰色与亮色间的生活中，一种微妙的距离产生。

瓦尔基莉在晚饭前走出房间，来到厨房，用干净的毛巾擦拭沾水的碟盘。  
法兰站在她旁边，有一搭无一搭地聊着天。

“最近生意如何？”她颇为玩味地称呼他们的盗窃勾当为生意。

“还不错啦。有装置之后更方便了。”法兰顿了顿，他接过瓦尔基莉擦干的碟盘，叠在一起后准备放进碗橱柜，在旋身之际，他停下来。

“你找到你寻找的东西了吗？”收敛起玩笑的语气，他敏锐地过分。

瓦尔基莉欲言又止的回复被大厅一道旋风斩断。

男人们被阻挡在姑娘们的房门外，瓦尔基莉缓慢掀开拱起的被子，抽泣的伊莎贝尔抬起头来，两眼汪汪。  
“瓦尔基莉。”她第一次不称呼她为金主大人。

“我现在是不是很丑。”眼泪挂在眼眶里，还硬撑着，吸着鼻子不让它掉下来。

瓦尔基莉摇摇头。“不。”她转身走向她的梳妆台，从小隔间里拿出一把小剪刀，“我帮你理一下。”

“换一个发型换一个心情。”

她不太会哄小孩，只好用行动来表示，所幸效果不错，抽泣的嘴角逐渐上扬，最后红着眼，低着头，不好意思地扭捏道。  
“不要跟大哥还有法兰说。”

“我这么大了还哭鼻子。会被笑话的。”

伊莎贝尔的小指绕过瓦尔基莉的，弯曲锁在一起，“拉过勾就答应我了。金主大人。”

有些精疲力竭的瓦尔基莉走出房门，只看到法兰坐在客厅的沙发上等待。

“利威尔呢？”她问道。

法兰语气轻松，像说着今天天气真好一样，“去干掉那帮混混。”

在地下，重要的人是要拼尽全力守护的。


	21. 感受

地下的庆典是在接近入夏的时候，熬耐过阴冷料峭的春寒，他们端起一季里最后的一杯红酒，全体活在阴影之中的人最和睦最兴奋的时刻便到来了。他们说，现在的都城，天是蓝的，风是微燥的，枝头深红的浆果成熟得坠落下来，脑浆崩裂般形成壮烈的红色的浆汁，他们先于地上，开始赞美生活的苦难，开始赞美他们不屈不挠的忍耐力。 

没有什么能打破苦难贫穷建起的强大羁绊。  
苍白的肤色，浮肿的脚，由于缺乏阳光而匮乏钙物质的软弱脊骨，没有什么能掩盖苦难贫穷所塑造的皮囊。

现在瓦尔基莉换上她浓酒红色的连衣裙，浓烈的尽头是连绵的微醺醉意。这是一个庆典的日子，她入乡随俗，沾染上他们的习气，尝试体会他们的欢乐。她抚摸她裙子的柔软料子，丝绣考究，脖颈上的深红坠带缠绕，受难的圣母被割裂的喉咙流淌下的鲜血。

法兰说：“很漂亮。”  
伊莎贝尔说：“美极了。”

第二杯，第三杯，她在吧台上接连不断的喝着红酒，液体入喉过肠，她仿佛能听到她身体内部发出沸水咕噜咕噜的声响，牵扯出她早餐胃口不佳导致的空腹疼痛感，宛如一只手攥住她的胃，她的心脏。  
她不喜欢处于这种状态下的自己。  
压在她旁观的眼下，属于旁人的亲昵。

身边的女人袒露胸前大片的白，十字架埋在乳-沟间，指尖的烟连出一条螺旋上升的线。

“玛利亚。”她突然开口说话，微微侧过头，那是个可爱而挑逗的动作，深红色发丝别在耳后，有几缕逃出，悬在前，描绘出致命的慵懒。  
母蜘蛛盯紧她网中的猎物。

舌尖抵在上牙床的背，然后甩落在下切牙的尖端，最后上升至天堂。  
瓦尔基莉默念，玛利亚的名字是舌尖的三次运动，她注意到她唇边一颗银色的美人痣，勾人魂魄。

“我的名字。”她自顾自地继续说下去，上挑的眉毛昭示她对瓦尔基莉的兴趣。

她说，“你现在的这幅样子真像一头因嫉妒而发狂的母狮子，淌着血的。”

玛利亚从口腔中吸入的烟雾被她压榨至肺，肺泡因烟熏而开裂，露出里面鼓胀的烂肉，从而她的身体从里到外都充满烂肉那甜腻而沉闷的腐臭气息，玛利亚对此毫不在意，她对此颇为自得。

她向来喜欢物色值得交易的货物，所以她一把拉过沉默的瓦尔基莉。  
她觉得她需要再加一把火。

深红色眼眸直直地抵着她眼前的落寞女人，表现出玛利亚一贯血气腾腾的张扬。血红色的嘴唇贴近瓦尔基莉的耳垂，“你的男人他刚烈的像钢，他肯定是身经百战的战士，穿越过女人浓密的森林。”她笑得风情，不怀好意。

“圣母院永远欢迎为男人痴狂而绝望的女人。”  
玛利亚掏出乳-沟间的十字架，解下给瓦尔基莉的系上。  
银色的十字架准确的停在瓦尔基莉的沟前。  
玛利亚露出满意的微笑，她仿佛在说，果然，你是我们的人。

“我们信仰上帝因为我们不相信爱情，爱男人还不如爱上帝，上帝是童男，所以上帝永远都不可能离开我们。”  
“而我们是上帝的母亲，玛利亚。”

舌尖的三次运动。  
是欲望，是挑逗，是口无遮拦，是无所畏惧。

他警告瓦尔基莉乖乖待在这里，不要离开。而他带着法兰和伊莎贝尔去隔壁的赌场处理一些他们的业务，他们把她留在酒吧的吧台独自一人的被深红色的女人挑逗，来一场毫无根基滑稽可笑的剖析。

瓦尔基莉覆上她胸前的十字架，她是被金银器堆砌的贵族女儿，一眼便看透那只是一些空洞，外表只有薄薄的一层锡。  
廉价的玩意儿。  
但她意外的不想扔掉。

玛利亚临走前留给瓦尔基莉一个意味深长的眼神，勾引与明目张胆的怂恿，露出大腿根的开叉闪过里面的蕾丝，原本候在瓦尔基莉身边的男人跟随着玛利亚出去。

她的头脑昏昏涨涨，隔壁传来惊天动地的呼喊，像一根铁棒，恶狠狠地搅下去，搯出模糊的意识。

伊莎贝尔风风火火地闯入酒吧，她扯过瓦尔基莉的手腕，“金主大人。”  
瓦尔基莉掀起眼帘瞥了一眼。  
漫不经心。

对方急得直跺脚，“是转盘，是转盘。”  
“大哥要玩转盘。”

\--------------------------

圆形桌台上的手-枪擦的锃亮，亮到刺目。这熟悉的亮光总能让地下联想到坐在桌台一端的男人每次现出匕首时的冷冽血光。

利威尔眼皮压着，他显得兴致寡淡，吝啬到不屑于看发起者一眼。  
他这幅冷淡的模样，不动声色，却相当能挑起旁观者的情绪，绷紧的弓弦发出撕裂的鸣叫，空气紧裂，一度稀薄。

“不来吗？利威尔。”男人舔着他起皮的嘴唇，唾沫润了一遍又一遍，不觉厌烦。

“赢了，我的赌场，连同我的女人，都是你的。”他的眼神跃跃欲试，他在怂恿地下街最强的混混，他经被逼迫得神经兴奋到极点，舌尖抵在他的匕首上，而他身后的女人前一刻百无聊赖地抠弄指甲里的嫩肉，闻言抬起头，瞪大眼睛，满脸的不可思议后，她必然经过训练，切换成那种女人该有的样子，顺从。

他抛出的话击打在棉花上。

利威尔的淡漠导致下赌注的男人几乎要被惊涛骇浪拍入尴尬与羞恼的海底。

“若我赢了。”他的笑容渐渐残忍玩味，“你的地盘，还有你的女人。”他看向被在棕发小鬼头拉来的黑发女人，浓酒红色裙子如干渍的血块。她站在法兰和伊莎贝尔的旁边，面无表情地望向这里。

男人的游戏需要女人来陪衬。  
她是利威尔的女人。  
他鼓胀的神经反射性告诉他这一点，他对于利威尔的死亡或者掠夺利威尔的一切无比感兴趣，这种变态的兴趣会让他在上利威尔的女人时迎来他前所未有的巨大和持久。

胃里前不久吞咽下的熏肉翻涌向上，他按捺下不合时宜的生理冲动，扶住圆桌的边沿。  
“来吗？利威尔。”他再次发出邀请。

尚屏蔽四周的男人此时抬起头来，他微转头。

她摇头。

可她傻瓜一般的忘了，男人是追求官能刺激的愚蠢生物。

女人的反对——她前一个月的疏离——迟来多日的属于她的干涉无形之间助长男人的玩味，拒绝，作对，席卷来吞没心智的撼动与战栗，他摁住自己的食指，表皮下电压的激增，长成每一分微小而可预测的愉悦。

是的，他感受到前所未有的愉悦，带来一匹愤慨不已的烈马相媲美的颤动。  
这种颤动直接致使他拿过锃亮的手-枪，抵住自己的太阳穴，扣动扳机。

瓦尔基莉死死地锁住男人，一度窒息。

毫无悬念地  
他扣下了。

“咔擦”一声，空壳和枪膛摩擦。  
他略有所遗憾的发出轻微的叹息，这声叹息拖长了尾巴，从屋子的上空甩过，“砰”地为滑稽的结局画上句号。

手-枪旋转着贴合桌面滑向对方。

他抬起下巴，灰蓝色的目光生刺，他逼迫对面的人抬起枪，肆虐猖獗，他表示他没有多余的耐心。

“爽快点，行不？”

腿软的男人，脸色被重重粉刷，这样的泥瓦匠是要被训骂的，这刷的什么墙，死白死白，临终前死神会倒胃口。

颤巍巍的，中了小儿麻痹，缓慢上升至鼓胀的太阳穴，枪口在鼓起的圆块前原地打转，在他绕过第十个圈的时候，手腕迅速地扭过一个尖锐的角度。

下一秒，枪响，尖叫。

瓦尔基莉被冷汗浸湿的后背撞在水泥地上，脱离预定轨道的子弹直朝她飞来，她被一旁的法兰猛力往后推，身体失去重心重重地摔倒在地，隐隐生疼既是后背也是烧灼过的脸颊。

桌台旁边，男人倒在地面满身血污，猩红液体从他的动脉汩汩流出。  
他临死前眼睛瞪得充满他可怜的脑子，眼白蔓延出挣裂的血丝。

每一个懦夫把他的对手视作为和他一样的同等货色，懦弱，惧怕死亡，然而贪慕浮夸的虚名，拼力挣得一个勇士的名号。  
所以懦夫是拙劣蹩脚的计谋家。  
说他们的蹩脚，是因为他们总是以自己的不足胆怯来估测对手。

第一枪。  
空枪。

剩余的装满了子弹。

那么第一枪，谁有胆量先来？  
不不不，怀疑论者，有计谋的人，上位的人是会把第一枪拱手想让的，他们检验这转盘是否合格。  
在他明媚的设想中他只需把握抢先权。

但他遇上了最强大最野蛮的强盗，利威尔拥有普罗克拉斯提斯的铁床【注】，莽夫砍短，懦夫拉长。  
他架上铁床，胳膊与上身，大腿与胯部即将撕裂，在临死的凌迟下他勃发他为数不多的勇气，朝着铁床前的强盗吐了口唾沫。  
可惜勃发错了时机。

利威尔推开椅子，站起身。他在枪声响起的瞬间果断地了结男人的性命。  
现在空气中弥漫的血腥气第一次让他失去他既往的兴奋感。  
他走向男人的尸体，不做停留，走向他理应赢得的女人。

跌倒在地的瓦尔基莉拒绝法兰扶她起身的手，她的双手撑在水泥上，接连不断地发抖，她被抽去近乎大半的力气。

利威尔在吓至呆愣的女人面前顿住，后错过她走向背后的柜门。

瓦尔基莉起身，她朝着赌场的大门，罔顾嘈杂。

利威尔从柜门中取出红茶，他记得是某个人爱喝的大吉岭。

瓦尔基莉急速地奔跑起来。  
她在阿格娜丝教与她的奔跑中挤出她胸腔中的气体，挤出她郁结的情绪。

利威尔走到法兰与伊莎贝尔身边，“她呢？”他问道。  
他的脸色沉郁。

“去追她。里维。”法兰说。

“大小姐是需要哄的。”

她胸腔内的气体被拦截在巷道的深处，连同她的步子，她的身体。  
男人站在她对面，即使不动却像锁链，一头是他，一头是她。  
他沉着声音，从墙角的深灰色阴影中走出。  
“跑什么？"

他在询问一个无关紧要的问题，用他一如既往的无关紧要的态度。

“与你无关，先生。”  
瓦尔基莉认定的笃定让她戴上她前二十一年的贵族面具，她哑着样子彬彬有礼的回应。

别扭的称呼让利威尔皱眉，他上前一步。  
“我说，你跑什么？”

从一个月前跑到此时此刻。

他向来厌烦你追我赶你躲我藏的游戏，他厌烦任何迂回曲折浪费生命的把戏，他的厌烦这一个月积聚到火山口。  
在利威尔的人生经验里，不存在女人的若即若离，不容许他与贵族小姐来一场谈情的游戏，在他没应允的情况下贵族小姐先失去兴趣。

停滞般的静默后，大小姐抬起头，双手拉扯裙摆，指节泛出用力过猛的白。  
利威尔费了点力才把焦距汇在她的唇上，一张一合。

“首先，我不能容忍你对你生命不负责任的亵渎。”

很好，官方的贵族回复。

“其次，我不是物品，我不是你的女人，我作为独立的生命个体我不允……唔——”

双腿被扣住，双手被粗鲁地扳直架在头顶上方，她尚未说出的话审时度势地暂时全部吞咽回去。  
传来红茶罐撞上地面的声响。

“我以为你是知道的……”他伏在她耳边低声说，他架住她双手的拇指指肚擦过她的手腕内侧，摁住青蓝的血管，来回摩挲。  
吞噬一切的角落里，他在吞噬她近乎蒸发的意识。

“是不是我的女人……”  
利威尔清醒的有点可怕，他知道自己在做什么，他想要回答。

她别过头，身体骤然僵硬。  
侵占她的全部。  
低沉的声音仿佛来自浩远的远方，与其说是询问不如说是攥住她心脏的质问。

“你能感受到吗？”  
相接处的触感，隔着裙摆与麻裤，坚硬炙热地一塌糊涂。

她确实感受到了什么。  
她感受到她与太阳一同沉溺，她在水中烧灼又在火焰里溺毙，她想证明他的过错并逃离自作多情的自怨自艾。  
如今她承认覆灭定局如今可否归去。  
她睁开双眼，背弃光明，双眼沾染上情-欲的血色，身处烈火却庆幸这并非梦境。  
初夏阳光于她与他的交接处炙烤，她感受到了，握着原始欲望的你。

她被顶着。  
动弹不得。

 

【注】希腊神话中开黑店的强盗，他把劫来的行人绑在铁床上，强行使身体和铁床相齐，比床长的人被其砍去长出的部分；比床短的人，被其强行拉长。


	22. 愚笨

“喂，法兰，问一下啦。”伊莎贝尔抬头，翡翠色的眼睛里疑惑溢出，抽丝般拉长的磨砂光线缠绕成团，“为什么那个男人说金主大人是大哥的女人啊？”  
她双手的食指指尖靠在一起，互相绕圈，在她的头脑里超出她理解范围的问题诞生了。  
“瓦尔基莉是女的，我也是女的啊，我们都住在一起，我不是大哥的女人吗？”

法兰被这个问题问得发笑，他从高处揉了揉伊莎贝尔的脑袋，发质柔软，绒绒的质感会让人联想到徘徊在街角的流浪狗，眼神清澈，略有野性，然而伊莎贝尔身上更难能可贵的特质是她的天真，法兰想，类似于邻家女孩的妹妹属性，无论是他还是里维，总归是讨厌不起来的。

“因为伊莎贝尔是我们的妹妹啊。”他半开玩笑，手掌缓缓下移捂住她的眼睛。  
他望向藏匿于墙角深灰色阴影中贴合在一起的两人，地下包容他们，时机成全他们，时间于他们紧贴的缝隙间凝滞，法兰知道，他需要走开，这是一个属于他们的、私密的、不容打扰的片刻。

“要做里维的女人……”他低声说，“可不是件容易的事哦？”起了坏心眼。

“清洁标准更高了，就比如，一天洗澡十次？”

他们的谈话在伊莎贝尔发出的惨烈哀嚎中结束，伊莎贝尔企图与法兰讨价还价，“那么做大哥的妹妹是不是只要每天洗一次澡……”

而在这里。  
“还要继续吗？”利威尔贴着她的脸，哑着问了一句。  
他稍微离开她一点，眼睛半眯，像是要切成银灰色的薄片，砥砺出半眯半睁的性感。  
他在掌控这一切，距离，温度，呼吸。

利威尔的气息四面八方袭来，钻入瓦尔基莉的裙摆，胸衣，皮肤。他存在于瓦尔基莉的身前，他呼出的气体被她吸纳入肺，在她的体内发生奇妙的化学反应，合成出令人冲动的神经递质。  
她深吸一口气，在她起伏的曲线上方，她近乎挑衅地伸出舌尖，慢条斯理地舔舐上唇的曲线。  
瓦尔基莉的身体与她的头脑分开，颈下的部分僵硬如尸体，颈上的部分妖艳如鲜血浇灌之花，是抗拒又是欢迎。

她同样哑着声线，仿佛咽下了一口呛人的烈酒，她感觉什么东西叫嚣着要冲破她腐烂的皮肉了。  
双腿挤进她的腿间。

“还要吗？”他继续问。  
手覆盖在她紧身胸衣丝带缠绕的边界，滑入松动的罅隙，粗糙指腹的刮挲引来女人全身的战栗。

瓦尔基莉睁开眼。  
冷静克制，不合时宜。  
她任由男人的指腹在她的肌肤上游走。

“有很多暂时的愚笨。”她说，“利威尔，那被称为爱，或者喜欢。”

她轻声说：“回避自己的内心比愚笨更加无法饶恕。而多数时候，我们都是用一个比较长久的愚蠢来终结很多愚笨，比如婚姻，比如一段较为持久的关系。”  
她想，自己还真是一个不懂风情的人，一头永不餍足的野兽。

她抬起头，凝视压在她面前的男人。

“东洋人一生忠贞，是彻头彻尾愚蠢的婚姻的奴仆，一个永恒的愚蠢。”  
够了。  
她告诉自己。  
可冲破她腐烂皮肉的话语似洪水泛滥。

“我会是你最终且无悔的选择吗？利威尔。”

男人稍稍离开她的身体，呼吸逐渐平稳。  
女人的质问对于由冲动与刺激驱动的地下街混混来说太过于晦涩与深奥，从而失去一定的真实感，薄如蝉翼。婚姻，爱，忠贞这些字眼在他看来就像是一个梦，一个玫瑰色绮丽而沉重的梦，在梦中，有甜蜜的爱情，有高尚的职责，有牺牲，有殉道，唯独没有背弃与后悔。

那是条单向驶向的路程。

“玛格丽特【注】。”他说。  
深夜，在摇曳的灯火与女人的叙说中，一位佩戴白色茶花的美丽女人走入大厅，她在大厅中放声大笑，与男人们调情，接受奉承与金钱的滋润，在孤寂的卧房与年轻男人亲吻厮混，在荒凉的坟地中沉睡。

他握住女人的手腕，“为什么？”  
放荡与忠贞，肮脏与洁白，疏远与亲密，欲望与克制。

“爱是暂时的愚笨啊，里维。”瓦尔基莉抵上利威尔的额头。

“我此时愚笨。”

\-------------------------

男人不紧不慢，坐在大厅的长桌上擦拭匕首，女人依靠背椅，翻阅今日份的报纸，气氛卡顿在微妙的节点，没有人挑起话头，接近同谋地保持不至于窘迫的沉默，日子在这种无声息的博弈中直接快进至寡淡的老年生活。

从外面回来的伊莎贝尔一把推开大门，她带起一阵旋风，风风火火地拉开椅子，朝着在厨房里磨蹭的法兰嚷嚷着要吃晚饭，给家里带来欢乐的气息。  
“好了好了。”端着熏肉的法兰从厨房走出，辅助明火烤制的熏肉油里淌水，紧致的纹理依稀可见稀少的血丝，法兰将肉质保持在鲜嫩与焦脆间，加上他特调的碎肉酱汁，摆放在长桌中央的蔬菜拼盘，一顿丰盛的晚餐近在眼前。

伊莎贝尔从蔬菜拼盘旁的篮子里捞出一根法棍，一口咬下去，溅了她满脸的面包屑，悉悉索索陆续掉在桌面和地上，擦拭匕首的男人抬起头，看了一眼。  
“晚饭后留下来打扫。”

“啊！”伊莎贝尔抱头，咬断的半截法棍猝然掉落在桌面上，碰撞碾碎更多的屑末，她只好乖乖领下清洁的任务。

法兰淡笑，他站在利威尔与瓦尔基莉的中间，用刀叉分一整块的熏肉。先是用白餐巾擦拭餐刀，紧接着刀侧贴在熏肉表面，横竖切下。瓦尔基莉放下报纸，她颇为吃惊地看向自己面前的盘子。

“法兰，偏多了。”

“没事，可以吃的慢一点。我们晚上有事情要谈。”法兰递给她装在尖嘴小壶里的酱汁，为她淋上。“要紫甘蓝还是熟鸡蛋？”他问道。他微微背对利威尔，有意错过那一声具有警戒意味的“法兰”。

“紫甘蓝。”瓦尔基莉拾起刀叉，她对法兰道声谢。

伊莎贝尔感到茫然不知所措，但利威尔不容法兰分说，他从法兰手里接过他那一份的熏肉，从中间的拼盘中取过玉米粒，他虽保持沉默但眼神无形命令法兰坐下。

法兰无比熟悉的眼神，瞳孔里的蓝被灰覆盖，灰色的帷幔放下，帷幔往外是生，往里是死。多数人会选择放下触碰帷幔的手，法兰望向瓦尔基莉，帷幔的放下者即是能掀开帷幔的人。

抬起又放下的刀叉，瓦尔基莉从法兰的视线中读懂隐藏其中的意念，她产生无法抑制的焦渴与忧虑。  
“里维。”

“我有权知道。”

是的是的，利威尔知道，他全部知道。  
她那副固执又佯装镇定的样子和平日里经常私下与他接触，经常托他给他心爱的妹妹送小物什的男人一模一样，和那个气质阴性的男人背离他走进黑暗长廊的背影一模一样。贵族一天到晚喜欢在口头叫喊什么权利与义务的一致性，什么至高无上的王权，什么神圣伟大的上帝，可当他们一旦践行时便岌岌可危的可笑。

他切下一小块肉，塞进嘴里，他在他的不知由来的愤怒中恢复他用原始食物填饱独自的餍足感，他在这种作呕的餍足感中，在法兰的叙说中，回想起白日里那个在天梯口的佩戴丝边眼镜的中老年灰发男子。

他那件缀有铜扣子的绿色平绒长袍又闷又热，脖颈上打折一个不知砍断过不止多少男人脖子的领结，

“我是来委托工作的。”

呵。  
如出一辙的傲慢，命令而高贵的语气。

”我不会吝啬报酬。“

利威尔对于这种交易与报酬产生厌烦，他率先离开，“回去了。”

“我已经付下定金了。”灰发的中老年男子背对他。

“我知道你们在保护谁。”

“怎么样？”他在利威尔割下他皮肉的视线中继续说：“有兴趣跟我谈一谈吗？”

原来这还不是某个大人物，只不过是个下来跑腿的。  
在爬上楼梯的上升过程中，利威尔嘲讽，阿伦特是有多么落魄才会沦落到少爷与小姐一个个亲自下临地下来找他。

马车阴影里的男人，他的身份从他马车厢繁复花哨的家徽中可以判断。  
一个作秀滑稽的贵族。  
既要隐瞒为何要炫耀他家族的历史悠久，图纹的复杂精巧，若要交易，又为何藏匿于阴影之中，不显长相，刻意变声。  
自恋至愚蠢。

“不过你可以信任我，像这样直接跟我见面就代表了一切。”

他终忍无可耐“啧”了一声，法兰摁住他，他摇摇头。  
“听他继续说。”法兰停顿。  
“他还没亮出王牌。”

果然——“我知道那个女人的身份，我对于揭露她没有任何兴趣。”

“听好了，只要你们成功。能得到的报酬可不止巨额的钱，还有地上的居住权。”

“怎么样？”大人物询问。

……

“怎么样？”瓦尔基莉有一种往咖啡里掺一剂鸦片酊的冲动。

“是把我卖了还是去地上居住扔下我？”

她现在咄咄逼人。

“阿伦特给你们的钱不够吗？”掏空家底，倾家荡产，家族只能维持表面脆弱的体面，走向衰落。  
她竭力克制自己不要发怒。  
契约精神不能强求每个人都遵守。

“金主大人……别这样。”伊莎贝尔有些被吓着了，她不明白瓦尔基莉与利威尔和法兰究竟是何种关系，但并不妨碍她体会到瓦尔基莉爆发的愤怒。

“不，瓦尔基莉。”

法兰坐在她对面，“是我的想法。”

“你永远无法理解地上对于地下的人意味着什么。”他平静地说。“收起你贵族的傲慢。”

熏肉变凉，原本附着在表面的油滴与水互融，腻到能生出霉花。  
进攻是必须的，躲闪是虚假的，相处是不存在的，理解是妄想，天堑是不可逾越的。

地上的玛格丽塔终将躺在坟地里，陪伴她的不是男人，是她的白茶花。  
当她试图爱上那些男人们的时候，被证明都是愚笨。

 

【注】茶花女的名字


	23. 争执

第一个感觉到关系已经变得虚无缥缈的人是伊莎贝尔，她在黑暗中被悉悉索索的声响惊醒，冰冷的像蛇一样的手覆上她的额头，她惺忪着眼，摸到一封折角的信。  
“不要告诉利威尔和法兰。”  
金主大人竖起手指在她的唇前，左右轻微摇头。

他们刚从没有硝烟的争执中艰难地缓过劲来，没有面红耳赤，他们仅仅在双方的视线中互相审视对方。

“收起你贱民的菲薄。”  
言语是利刃，它割下瓦尔基莉精心用寄人篱下的悲苦和刻意保持的距离缝制的华美袍子，露出里面骚动的瘙子，竖起狂欢节傍晚钟塔上倨傲的中指。

只差一句，堕落的婊-子，养的。

冷淡的女声轻飘飘地滑落在桌面上，瓦尔基莉近乎品尝那一刹那法兰和伊莎贝尔的惨白，她从中品尝出剧毒物苦杏仁一般的苦味，她感受到伤害他人带来的刺骨快意。她耸了耸裸-露的双肩，不排斥近月来她沾染上的流氓地痞气，她侧过头，斜睨利威尔一眼。  
她知道最终的决定权在他手上。  
但她不知道他会笑。

嘲讽，由衷，愉悦，快感，残忍，玩味……他的笑容饱含瓦尔基莉一时间她那竖之高墙的贵族头脑无法理解的种种情绪。

“所以，你不装了吗？”他因为心情好，问出的话轻浮地像流氓调戏窗口前向外探望的姑娘。

利威尔把他迄今为止的所有宽容与欲望都归结于愚蠢。  
因为愚蠢，他才会周而复始的陪贵族小姐玩扮家家，才会对适当裸-露的女人产生不合时宜的欲望，才会为她口不择言的利刃而感到酣畅淋漓。

他不生气，他清楚地明白这一点。对于‘贵族’这种高贵虚伪的生物，他认为他了解得足够深入。他回忆晚宴上他愚蠢地指出大小姐那句“贵族重要的是自己”的虚伪，现在发觉她真真假假掺半的话语是鲜有的真情实感的流露。对于自己的身份地位，托某个男人的福，他从被妓-院领走的那一天就彻底地明白了。

丧门犬。

迄今为止他尚不能完完全全理解这个词语蕴藏的含义，然而这个词语扼杀他一直向上走的念想。地上，居住权，体面的生活，他不在意。他放任自己混迹于地下街混混的街头厮斗中，日复一日，年复一年，直到法兰找上门来。

所以，他不生气，他被动甚至接近坦然地接受他贱民的身份，但这并不表示他能容许女人的傲慢。

“所以，你到底还他妈的装不装？”  
他嗤笑，一字一顿低吼，他放任他自己撕碎大小姐的面具和袍子，直至露出她的裸-体。

爽极了，爽过他上过的任何一个女人，爽过他杀过的任何一个宪兵。

“就这样吧。”瓦尔基莉站起来，不做任何解释。

“我需要冷静一下。”转身回房，平摆在长桌上的熏肉她一动未动，冷成了尸斑的暗褐色。

\----------------------

伊莎贝尔对那位长久来徘徊在大哥地盘边界的宪兵是有印象的。  
在她贫瘠的词典里，对美的认知还停留在这个人好看与和这个人马虎能看之间，而那位长发宪兵，仅他的侧脸便挤下利威尔在伊莎贝尔眼中最好看的地位。

身形颀长，眼窝深邃，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇薄如天的边际，尤其是他的长发。  
“像马的尾巴一样，也许比马尾更加垂坠。”她蹲在墙角的垃圾桶边，歪着头打量宪兵。

她从兜里掏出金主大人在黑暗中递给她的折角信。  
她用力甩了甩信件，想着如果甩开了就不算她故意打开信偷看内容，她只是在不经意间看到不小心散开的信。

字体在甩动中扭曲成蝌蚪，顺着空气的流水流至眼前，伊莎贝尔极力眯眼看。  
“亲爱的海因：  
替我向母亲与父亲问好……”  
蝌蚪流着流着撞到水坝上，晕头转向。伊莎贝尔手中甩荡的折角信被站在她面前的宪兵取走。

她怒瞪他，从发麻的小腿的起蹬借力中努力寻求一点底气，可说出来的话嗡嗡的，像蚊子乱飞。  
“快还给我……哎呀，不对。”她纠结地抱住头，“本来就是给你的。”

海因里希微笑，他一刻钟前从棕色头发的女孩鬼祟的行径中觉察出她在一直在偷偷看他。  
“你是利威尔身边的人吧。”他说着把手放在蹲下的女孩的头顶。

一二三，绕着她的发旋温柔地揉了揉，随即收回去。  
伊莎贝尔被头顶的电流烤得里外皆焦。  
“麻烦你了。可爱的小姐。”

天啊！伊莎贝尔十八年来头次不被当作小鬼，被成熟的俊美男性称呼“可爱的小姐”，她迷迷糊糊间揉着自己的小腿缓缓起身，觉得脚踏在成堆的棉花里，飘飘然仿佛在梦里。

海因里希低头，他熟悉的瓦莱莉的气息扑面而来。  
思念穿透了分离的岁月。

“请与我速见一面。  
另外我想念皇后大道尽头西饼屋的糕点，以及，想念你。  
你忠诚的W”

他直觉瓦莱莉出一些状况，他低头看了一眼还在陌生的欣喜与震动中发愣的女孩。  
“她好吗？”

“啊。”伊莎贝尔回过神，“好的，好的，金主大人一切都好”  
她欲盖弥彰地四处张望，心里觉得这么说似乎不大妥当，于是补充了一句。

“可能……比较孤单啦。”今后。她在心底继续补充。  
她在小腿一阵一阵抽筋的疼痛中接受宪兵的再次感谢。


	24. 劝解

海因里希走进圣母院的时候，所有的姑娘收敛起她们招揽客人的媚眼，就连最有资历的玛利亚也忍不住多看这个宪兵几眼。其实圣母院的女人对宪兵出入这儿习以为常，她们在和穿着制服的种马调情的话语中毫不客气地接受他们对她们风情的赞美。

”地下的女人真带劲。“肿麻肥大的舌根，他们捏着女人的乳-房，持续不断的抽--插中也不肯脱下他们比在女人体内的物什更重要的绿独角兽。  
他们不顾粗糙的刺绣与下摆磨损的缺口会给他们身前或身下的妓-女带来迟钝的痛感，他们只是想在他们最年轻力壮的时候完成一场神秘的力量祭祀，在他们隐秘的肮脏心思里为下一次的勃发囤积。

而这个宪兵，玛利亚笃定，他是第一次来到圣母院。  
他抬手到嘴边，轻轻咳嗽一声，略微局促。他温和地浅笑，摇摇手委婉拒绝前来搭讪的女人。他巡视大厅，没有和以往闯入圣母院的宪兵一样大声嚷嚷着“宪兵！检查！”，厚颜无耻地抢占这里女人的便宜，掐臀抚手。这个宪兵他优雅得体地与整个地下格格不入。

玛利亚走扭着臀上前，她随手撩起陷入乳间的深红色卷发。  
“需要帮助吗？先生。”她手指绕圈，赤-裸大胆表达她的勾引。

“没事，女士。”宪兵抬起她的手背，在不冒犯的前提下，进行安抚，于是玛利亚感受到初冬第一片雪花轻盈地飞旋，在她尚且细嫩然而皱纹已生的手背上落下一吻，冰冷湿润。  
玛利亚挑舌，她瞬间明白她居然遇到一个真正的绅士，几欲绝迹的复古生物。

海因里希看到在大厅的对面，吧台黑暗的角落，瓦莱莉咧开嘴角，她扶着边缘用食指的指节叩击木头【注】，海因里希轻轻随着叩击的动作“Wood.”  
.  
“我想我找到我要找的人了。”他对玛利亚说，他表达真诚的遗憾，满足女人可爱的虚荣心。拒绝一位美丽风情的女士若是处理方式不当，他认为这非常不礼貌。他带着他的歉意绕过后者绕过大厅，穿过人群来到他日夜想念的妹妹身边。

“海因还是那么受女人欢迎。”瓦莱莉搅拌红茶杯里的勺子，浅棕液体围绕小漩涡口绕着圈。刚刚那一出单景喜剧洗荡她近日来阴魂不散的抑郁心情。只有分别，她在想见却无能为力的忍耐和复杂委屈的处境下，她意识到她从小到大都在依赖海因。  
永远守护在她身边的海因，他永远忠诚。

“多亏你驱邪避祸。”海因里希稍显无奈，低头朝她服软，然后伸手用力抱住坐在他身边的瓦莱莉，揉进身体，渗入血液，交互感受双方伴随时间流逝而逐渐累积的思绪。  
他亲吻她的额头，“我也想念你，瓦莱莉。”

漫长的拥抱，安静地数对方的心跳，让意识静静埋入脉动中，在一次又一次绵长呼吸中安抚悸动，心脏跳动一百二十下后，海因里希问：“怎么了，瓦莱莉？”

他的妹妹咬着唇，好看的眉头紧蹙，焦灼如蹂躏后的白纸展不平，抚不平，她艰难抬头，脸色不同寻常得难堪。  
“契约失效，近日准备我启程。”

“去玛利亚之墙。”

以防万一的B计划，她将彻底离开王城，切断一切联系。  
她随身携带的笔记本皮套间夹一张盖印红章的身份证明。  
雷娅·海德，玛利亚希干希纳区，牧民之女，年17岁。

玛利亚之墙，圣母院，玛利亚。  
目标，地点，人物，惊人的吻合在一起。  
瓦尔基莉有意无意选择的地点，如今却在讽刺这种吻合。

海因里希的手臂瞬时收紧，搁着瓦尔基莉的骨头生疼，他随即明白这一点，稍微松开怀抱。  
“跟我说，瓦莱莉。”

他在妹妹黑眸里颤抖的火焰中获悉一股洞察一切的光亮，使得他能看到一切事物外因与形壳之外的本质，用隐显墨汁在他的脑际写下提示。  
“起因，为什么你会做出这个决定，以及——”

“你的愤怒。”他说。

起因从又闷又热的缀有铜扣子的绿色平绒长袍开始，瓦尔基莉尽量不偏妥地用她的想象力与言语描绘出大人物与利威尔法兰他们交易的场景，她转述大人物提出的价码，以及有关于她的威胁。

转折与高潮同时到达，她与他们的摊牌，交涉，争执。

她本想在此结束。  
“不够，瓦莱莉，往前说。”

外人对海因里希的印象总是正面带有折中的，比如他们会称赞他的优雅得体，会赞许他的品质高尚，接着，他们将话锋转过一个小弧度，在平静祥和的湖面投入石子，解构他人的完美，偏离盛赞的轨道，一向是人们隐藏地天衣无缝的龌龊心思。他们会说，这位宪兵阴柔。若进一步碰到素质稍低下的同僚，他们会嗤之以鼻地来一句，“女人气”。

只有瓦尔基莉知道海因里希拥有常人无法感知的坚韧与强大。  
面对他认定的重要问题与职责绝不退让，永不逃避，他以家族的准则来要求自身，同样以自身来要求瓦尔基莉。

他半是严厉半是鼓励，半是逼迫半是怂恿。  
海因里希用拇指托起下颌，看了瓦尔基莉很久。

“我想，瓦莱莉有喜欢的人了。”

他感觉到压迫引发的某种尖刻，感觉到平稳的表象 下郁积的激情，感觉到她隐藏的爱意。  
海因有点苦恼地揉了揉他的太阳穴，在他的胸椎处，有什么东西点燃了，不是世人称之为失落或嫉妒的那种微细的电火，它只能在卑劣的口舌间吞吐，而是一种更为深刻、微妙的潜在，他试图用理性的交流来解决这一问题。

“诚实地说，我并不支持你。很多时候，爱情的发生是不可预料的，也是容易消逝的。你在一段时间里和陌生的男性相处，萌发心动的感觉，这很正常，但会不会有一种可能这只是一时的冲动？”

瓦尔基莉的心像吝啬鬼的心一样瘪缩，渗出的汁液也像来自一辈子不喝酒不取暖的吝啬鬼的血管。

“不。海因。”她辩驳。

“我知道我自己。”她望向他认真地说，她用一个她意想不到的比喻来描述她的状况。

“我仿佛与他在厮斗。”

“既然如此，瓦莱莉，你后悔你口不择言说出的那句话吗？”海因里希将问题扭转，“因为你的慌乱，或隐约的嫉妒，从而伤害他以及他身边重要的人。”

“进一步你忽视另外一个关键的可能，瓦莱莉。”海因里希语速放缓，声音放低。

“在不可实现的激进决裂和强制要挟之间，还存在一种折中的对现实的必要让步，利威尔自始至终并没有表达他对于地面的强烈渴望，加上如果，我说如果，他同样爱你呢？”

海因里希在瓦尔基莉的灵魂中打开一条缝，露出了光亮。  
“去吧，瓦莱莉，在临走前去跟他们道歉，向他解释。”

他微笑。  
“再留一晚，明天我给你带皇后大道的甜点。”

 

 

【注】：西方国家有敲击木头辟邪的迷信


	25. 找死

那一天的夜晚和皇后大道最新一季的抹茶甜点出现在王城人民的面前，在第二天早晨六点出报的一个特版中，与甜美诱人精制奶油溢出的插画一起，加粗加大的祷告上包着白布条，像是修女嬷嬷，又像是用面粉遮盖血流的凶案，那是九月的一天，跟阿伦特的名字彻底消失在王城的时间重合。

他们的黑发黑眸，独一无二无法复制的美丽脸蛋和智慧突然倒向王都，倒向希娜之墙，倒向某个家族的领地，在最偏远的穷乡僻壤，在巍峨的城堡和简陋的茅草屋，向无知的艾尔迪亚显示，记录他们结局的羊皮纸撕成碎屑，飞扬在空中，命中注定要死亡的家族决不会有出现在世上的第二次机会。

他们遭遇了无比强大的杀人凶手，这些凶手撺掇着罪恶的嘴脸一脸冠冕堂皇地斥责他们的背叛，将阿伦特的罪行放射出曙光，然后在曙光中凶手在颂扬着他秘密的荣耀，并酝酿着他未来的荣耀。

因为他知道，用不了多久，甚至无需使用能力，这些愚蠢的恶魔的后裔，便会在冬季王城里的小旅店安下身来，各自奔一个前程。街上，嗓音嘶哑的失业报童推车兜售花卉，曾经即将被揭露的真相像温莎堡开棺后死去国王的头颅一样萎缩，崩解。  
哦，贵族，你们说贵族，那是最让人放心的存在。用不了多久，在大火焚烧过的土地上，会有贵族携来大袋大袋的财富，倾入地下，平民会看到工匠在日夜间拔起的高耸屋顶上忙碌的场景，黄金在长高。

艾尔迪亚人在白布上穿梭般抛来抛去，织入某种既定的图案，预示某种既定的未来。  
他们注定在遗忘，被遗忘。  
一如他们虔诚地在胸口划着十字，喃喃自语。

稍微早些时候，瓦尔基莉安静地坐在圣母院，她在等待海因里希。  
她有些泄气，她昨晚试图与他们交流，而他们却留给她一片干巴巴的、哑默的磁场。  
她想等待海因里希给她建议以及她心念的甜点。

稍微晚些时候，太阳落幕，瓦尔基莉感受到使她惊奇的寒意，一直钻入她的血管。  
带着圆顶黑帽，帽檐遮住上半部脸的高瘦男人走进圣母院，像一条爬蛇，游走于拥挤的男人女人间。

从他进入瓦尔基莉视线的那一刻起，瓦尔基莉仿佛觉得，一大群蛇侵入她，攀爬到她的身上，慢慢地钻进她的衣袖，而又不让人察觉到任何别的东西，他锁定瓦尔基莉用，用两股阴冷的视线掐住瓦尔基莉的喉咙，用食指和中指的两节指节紧紧地卡住，既不让她逃走，又不让她反击。

他欣赏临死前的惨败犹如崇拜神明，神明的红光启蒙了他。

玛利亚的红发收纳毒蛇蛇信的嘶嘶声，与她热情的火焰一同燃烧。

瓦尔基莉被淹没了。在五六个女人的拥簇下，被动涌入隔间，在那里，她被藏匿于此的海因里希一把抱过。  
她嗅到他身上刚从西点屋出来沾染的烘烤香味，温暖极了。

“没事的，瓦莱莉，跟我来。”海因里希对屋内其余的女人点头致谢。  
她们聚在一起咯咯笑地不停，一群母鸽子拥向饲料，互相争吵俊美宪兵的点头是给谁的。

海因里希抱着瓦尔基莉，将她的头埋在他的胸前。  
地下下水道肮脏的腐臭淹过麦芬蛋糕甜腻过头的香气。

海因里希头皮一阵刺痛，他知道瓦尔基莉在拽他的长发。尽管如此，他屏气，用手掌捂盖瓦尔基莉的口鼻，让她少吸入点排泄物、尸体、腐烂食物混杂在一起催人呕吐的恶臭。而他将头埋在瓦尔基莉的发间，不停地亲吻。

对不起，瓦莱莉。  
他心底默念。

这一段路程，始终是哑默的，封闭的，如同一座坟墓，内中充满秽物。  
海因里希在光亮的尽头推开铁栅栏，撬开坟墓，将瓦尔基莉向上托举。

瓦尔基莉被传递到另一个怀抱中。  
交接在她的身下进行，诺言在她的头顶发生。  
“保护好她，里维。用你的生命。”

海因最后留给瓦尔基莉的是他扭过头一去不返的身影。  
瓦尔基莉的尖叫被扼止在利威尔的虎口下，混合着他手部的鲜血一同吞咽下去，滑入深渊。

他等她稍微冷静后，移开流血的手。

她扑通一声朝他跪下，没有哭，只是在发抖。  
他听到一直高高在上的大小姐说：

“求你了，利威尔。带我去地上。”  
她的哀求飞溅到周围，飞溅到利威尔的衣服上，清洗不掉，黏糊糊地粘在衣服与身体上。

利威尔站在她面前，俯身问：“你在找死吗？”

瓦尔基莉知道利威尔不会进行冗长的逼问，他一向直接的冷酷无情，他把血淋淋的选择与现实匕首一般抛给她选择，让她徒手接过传个穿透。

利威尔听到她说：“是的。”然后像是为了肯定不留下出尔反尔的余地似的，她咬紧牙齿：“我在找死。”

愚蠢的阿伦特，自负的阿伦特，找死的阿伦特，利威尔想往她的脸上抽几个巴掌。

利威尔没有多看跪在沙石地面的女人一眼，他拎起她的领口，他把他一不小心萌生的同情连同怜悯扼杀在他粗暴的举止中，他不会承认他爱上了她。

他托起她的腰，表示惩罚他使用可以截断肋骨的力度掐住，他从手掌感受到瓦尔基莉岌岌可危的肋骨发出哀鸣。  
“还去吗？”

问完他清楚这是多此一举的提问。

“去。”  
抛掷在空气中，捶打在耳膜上。  
胸肺挤出最后一丝残留的气体，瓦尔基莉不会更改回复。

“那好。”她软塌下来，滑入一个死水潭一般双臂的圈揽中。  
她抬首的余光间，银色细针刺入她，生长出鲜血的铁锈，注定一切都将成为陈词滥调，不留任何意义。

“你去死吧。”

利威尔看到她带着心满意足的得逞的微笑探入地上的血盆大口。


	26. 海因里希

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【第二卷：理想主义】

这时候，街头的煤油路灯刚刚熄灭，微弱的天光还不足以照亮街道，整个王城深陷在一种难以说清楚是属于清晨还是薄暮的灰蓝色光线中。微弱的光线很快不复存在，像漂浮在晨光熹微前海面上的气泡，不可抗的初阳探出头，它便会消失得晶莹剔透。  
在王城的东南一隅，撕裂夜幕的火舌吞噬一切，它弥补天色的衰弱，充当起在夜晚从东方升起的朝阳的角色。

刚从地下阶梯探出身子的瓦尔基莉被火焰的光线烧灼灵魂，从脚底蔓延至头顶的寒意正在侵蚀她的眼，口，鼻，浓烟笼罩，闷住嗓口，只剩下呆滞的凝视。  
然而形势没仁慈到给她留出足够的举足无措的时间，急速列队行进的中央宪兵距离他们三步之远匆匆而过，他们端拿长柄刺枪，高昂头颅以掩饰他们微不足道的迷茫，出征的士兵是不需要自主意识与质疑精神的，日复一日单调的高强度训练将他们培养成一群一听到哨音就会留下口水的狗。

“继续吗？”利威尔覆在瓦尔基莉身上，他用身体遮掩她，从头至尾，严严实实，宪兵侧过头看到一对亲热得如火如荼的情侣。  
宪兵“切”一声，继续前进。

利威尔紧贴着瓦尔基莉，他盯住女人惨白的脸，一层层墙灰下落，剥落下成块的墙皮，恍然发现，结局早已镌刻在显露的墙体砖块中。  
一场大火，全族覆灭。

他在沉默与呼吸中等得太久，久至忘记腿脚的些许僵硬，他似乎对她永远有消耗不完的耐心，却不能设身处地的共情。

“你是懦夫吗？利威尔。”女人白脸，紧紧锁住再次叫嚣上升至半空的火龙，在火红烈焰的血盆大口中，她置身蹂-躏中的现场。

“直面鲜血淋漓。我的选择。”  
利威尔伏在她的喉咙前，下巴顶在锁骨交汇的细小凹陷中，他直观且亲昵地体会她喉咙深处深深压抑着的战栗与干涩的悲鸣，他知晓她的表面不会哭泣，发红的眼眶不足以流淌下璀璨的钻石，只有埋在皮肤与骨骼之下的灵魂才会有真实的反馈。

“别惹麻烦。”他低声叮嘱，“我保不了你。”

地下街最强的混混终有一天承认他做不了的事情。  
女人闭上眼，“嗯”了一声。

所以，她被禁锢在他的双臂间，藏身碎石与砖瓦的缝隙间，目睹父亲与母亲背对落地的雕纹玻璃窗静坐在书桌前，十指交叉，和他们一生最忠诚的伴侣一同陨落。  
她目睹她的侍女从厨房的水缸拼命舀水去扑灭肆虐的火势，头却猝然被摁在庞大的水缸中，逐渐停止挣扎，失去声息。  
她目睹原本应跟随迪姆叔叔一同回老家探亲的小汤姆被长枪挑在阿伦特府邸的大门尖叉上，四肢失去平衡耷拉垂下，下沉至地狱深渊。  
她目睹海因里希从熊熊烈火中走来，火焰，砖石，暴-行，灾祸，所有的一切不能阻挡这个男人独自一人奔赴他选择之路的步伐，他稳重、决绝、高尚，他在献祭。

海因里希一路路过他的同僚，长官，上司，停在瓦尔基莉今日在圣母院相遇的高瘦男人面前。  
“真遗憾。”高瘦男人说，语气里不带任何惋惜。他压低帽檐，“原本你可以不死的。”

海因里希平和地微笑，“告诉她，如果海因里希失去他的家族与信念，他不复存在。”

枪上膛的声音。  
“他们选中的是你的妹妹。舍大取小，品德高尚的东洋人热爱赔本的买卖。”

是的，赔本的买卖。  
在那些人眼里是这样的。

海因里希抬头，他凝望天空，穿透夜幕的凝视四处飞溢，他用他的凝视一笔一划勾勒出一个人的相貌。因此他微微一笑，那是一种湿漉漉的，紧紧拥抱的微笑。

他用东洋的语言，低声吟诵。  
“我望着她，望了又望。从她出生开始，全心全意，我最爱的就是她。可以肯定，就像自己必死一样肯定。她可以褪色，可以枯萎，怎样都可以。但我只望她一眼，万般柔情，便涌上心头。”【注】

“她选择为我牺牲时，便注定终有一日我会为她而死。凯尼。”优雅的男人停顿，他不知不觉对高瘦男人生出一丝怜悯。

“你一生都不会懂。”

清澈的金色光芒从海因里希破碎的身躯里流出来，那一瞬间，凯尼晃眼。  
他看到一个完整的灵魂。

一张一合，瓦尔基莉喃喃跟随海因里希。  
“你一生都不会懂。”

阿伦特的长子最后死在高瘦男人的枪下，鲜血灌溉他生长生养的土地，穹庐之下，生长出妖冶深蓝的鸢尾，连同滴落在利威尔手上的鲜血，蒸发在抹杀存在的大火之中。

利威尔低下头。  
瓦尔基莉以自己的虎口挡住震动发颤的尖叫，尖利的牙齿刺破血管。  
她在理智中疯狂憎恨。

“凯尼。”这个名字曾深深刺入利威尔的腹部，他于许多个长长久久的深夜啃咬舔舐这个名字，这个男人。

沾满鲜血的呜咽里，女人抬起头。  
无底的黑色深渊拉扯利威尔一同下坠，又是一锅沸腾的水，焦灼热往，四处抓挠，最终冲破禁锢而出，瓦尔基莉释放出最浓烈最深沉的恨意，她直直地盯着利威尔，目光刺入他的骨骼肌理，逼迫他一同感受她此时此刻的绝望与恨，逼迫他做出点什么，尽管这超乎她的原则。

“现在的你，做不到。”利威尔抵在瓦尔基莉的头顶发旋，他伸手合上她的眼。他知道她在想什么。

“别看我。”  
男人哑着嗓子，命令接近请求。

绝望于这一刻吞没了她。

“我会忍不住的。瓦莱莉。”

 

【注】洛丽塔结尾


	27. 舍弃

他的确忍不住。  
老鼠蹿生的贫民窟里悲剧每天轮番上演，从不重样。喜剧是相似的，而悲剧却各有各的不幸。走私毒品，贩卖人口，走火斗殴，有人死去，有人出生，往往墓地的哀歌还未奏起，新生婴儿的啼哭撕破胎盘，而出生就一定意味着喜悦与母性的讴歌吗？  
不是没见过妓-女捶打自己的小腹，下体淌出鲜红的阴血，或将新生婴儿掐死在襁褓中，风干的胎盘走私到黑市。那些年月，他在圣母院的幼年时光以及和玛利亚厮混的那段日子里，他与不相干的事情保持泾渭分明的界限。  
他清楚的知道人性永远没有标准答案。

他不去看瓦尔基莉的眼，因为他给不出她想要的答案。  
所以，她将询问和冲动略去，余下生命被抽取过后瘫软的身体因铺天盖地的疼痛、憎恨与绝望而颤抖。

冲动是无可救药的魔鬼，是偏向死神的游说者，是自我挖掘的坟墓。  
同时它是勇敢的代名词，浸浴血性的礼赞。  
舍弃冲动不等同于懦夫，它等同于舍弃本能。

利威尔选择舍弃。  
他抱着女人行进在居民楼垂吊的亵裤和裙摆营造出的半开放空间里，地上的衣物自然而然熏染出太阳烘烤后余烬的芳香。他们从距离最近的十一号楼梯一路探查至城墙边缘的四号楼梯，每一个通往地下的楼梯口被值守的宪兵堵住，来往的人必须接受宪兵的盘查。

“这不是办法。”利威尔将瓦尔基莉的头埋在自己胸前。  
他的地盘在地下。

“瓦莱莉。”他舍弃瓦尔基莉大小姐的头衔，改称为她的闺名，他告诉她：“你必须舍弃点什么。”  
利威尔把前半生在呵护的甜蜂蜜浸泡里长大的贵族小姐放在他闯入的一户暂时无人住宅的冰冷地板上，拉下窗帘后。他屈膝半跪在她面前。

瓦尔基莉睁开猩红的眼，面前匕首刀刃上晃眼的银鱼一跃而起后坠入水面。  
“你的头发，你的外貌，你的性别。”

东洋人引人注目的黑发，贵族小姐白皙细腻的皮肤，进而连同女性的身份全部舍弃。

她哑着嗓子，被火焰炙烤过。“你知道头发对于阿伦特来说意味什么吗？”

利威尔一把拎起女人的领口，她今日早些时候特意换上庆典那日她低领口的酒红色长裙，原来想着要和他们好好的告别一场，现在狼狈糟蹋变成黑色的苦涩笑话，牵扯她胸口露出大片的白。

他的目光没有在心爱女人赤-裸的皮肤上作停留，他警告她，一字一顿地警告她。  
“我他妈的才不管破头发对你们意味着什么，好吧，阿伦特，我现在只关心一个，你必须得给我活下去。”

他接近怒吼，“活下去！你知道吗！”

“活到你能复仇的那一天，你给我我下去！”

发根被他拽的生疼，将要脱离鼓起的发囊和头皮一样作疼，一旁壁炉内的火熊熊燃烧，粗心的主人不出一会便会回到家。  
利威尔拽住瓦尔基莉黑发的左手骤然一松，一把拦腰割断的长发摊在他手掌上，他条件反射反手全部扔进火焰里。  
他看到女人挣开他，沉默着一下又一下用他的匕首割她的长发，沉默得歇斯底里，割完头发她在他的注视下划向自己的手腕。

他的阻止拦截在半空。  
“放心，我不会自杀。”她低头割着，避开动脉，将手腕的肌肤割烂成嚼烂后的食物。

“他们发现我手腕的烧伤，一直没好。”

利威尔与瓦尔基莉初遇的那个夜晚，她亲自解开束缚的死结。  
她的苦难与火纠缠不清，继而从壁炉底部的炉灰堆里捧起一手，往自己的手臂和脸上抹去。

“怎么样，利威尔。”  
瓦尔基莉挑出一根粗糙的木柴，她盯着利威尔。

“需要粗糙的皮肤，是吗？”她轻声问，手不停歇，她竭力将自己的手掌摁进成千上万的木刺间，刺破纹理，挑破毛细血管，她发狠后直接双臂滚上柴禾。  
她已经失去痛感。

最后的最后，她将自己的裙摆撕成长条，她背对利威尔脱下胸衣，酒红色的雪纺布条绕过胸前从她两肋下穿过。  
“帮下忙。”

女人的身体极美，惹事的地痞没有说错，东洋人天生是床上的尤物。  
她背对利威尔，胸前的曲线起伏得妩媚，终究是富养的大小姐，腰肢纤细，上方是倒放的含苞百合花，罩上层薄纱般轻盈遮掩。  
他走上前，接过雪纺布条的两端，交叉而过。

“怎样？”下巴搁在她肩头的锁骨上，视线并没向下窥视。他紧盯她的唇，看她微张唇吸气，鼻翼翕动，她此时此刻哭出声来。  
“勒到闷气。”鼻音涩到熬出汁来。

她说：“父亲与母亲，会不会窒息？”  
口不择言，语言丧失修饰美化的功能，她多半是知道死在火里的人死之前是烟闷窒息的痛苦。

男人的手穿插到女人胸前，他继续完成女人第二性征的封锁，一层又一层，直至山峦夷成平地，她停止了低声抽泣，缓慢适应勒到窒息的捆束。  
红与白，碾压而过，触目惊心。

终了，男人将手覆在酒红的平原上，只是静静地覆着，他拥着她。  
“走吧。”

“回家。”

\-------

奈尔·德克在四号阶梯口遇到传说中地下街最强的混混。  
混混不耐烦地摁住一个单薄男孩的头，毫不留情地往地上摁，扬起一地的灰尘与沙。

他抬起头斜睨奈尔一眼。  
“我抓我的手下，有问题？”

倒地的男孩吃进一嘴的泥沙，零散的短发在夜幕下看不清颜色，同样看不清神情。  
而混混眯眼锁住奈尔，全身上下每一个毛孔都在叫嚣“老子今天心情不好”以及“别来找死”的讯息，眼神凶狠。

就在奈尔放混混拎起他的手下走入楼梯口的瞬间，他抬起头扫了一眼男孩的侧脸。

844年的盛夏，未来的宪兵团团长奈尔·德克，同样舍弃了一样东西。


	28. 玛利亚

法兰时常感叹，旦夕祸福，身不由己。命运真是一切人间戏剧最成熟、最具匠心的设计师。他无意间打一个喷嚏，一个人原本安稳和平的生活被唾沫星子打糊，剩下个谁也看不清的走向。

利威尔将瓦尔基莉抱进家时，谁也没有认出那个脏兮兮的男孩会是一向养尊处优的大小姐。法兰明白，变天了，垮台了，一切结束了。利威尔和他三言两语交代完始末，让伊莎贝尔去女士们的房间收拾东西，他要把瓦尔基莉暂时安置在安全的地方躲避风头。

“我去找玛利亚。”他说。  
法兰睃他一眼。

他的伙伴没有开玩笑，脸部神情严肃得像老练的扑克手深思熟虑。法兰转念一想，他不得不承认圣母院的确是最安全的地方。  
但是——“倘若玛利亚让她接客？”

灰蓝色的匕首斜刺而来，尖刻的威胁。  
“她要是敢。”顿住，利威尔盯住瓦尔基莉，“杀了她。”

“你还真是不讲情面。”  
后半句话法兰压在舌根没有吐露，“旧情人的情面”。

瓦尔基莉缩在利威尔的怀里，不言不语，宛若牵线木偶。她现在对利威尔言听计从，努力使自己不去思考，用大脑的一片空白筑成一道高墙，屏蔽四周，哪怕到了圣母院同样如此。

利威尔跟玛利亚谈了几句。  
“不准动她。”

玛利亚倚在吧台上懒懒地看她的老情人一眼。  
“没有点用处凭什么来圣母院？话说，利威尔。”

“你废了吗？”她咯咯笑着。  
“你多久没来祈祷了？”她把做-爱称为祈祷。

利威尔是她的老顾客，倒不如说整个圣母院包括地下街只有她才能承受利威尔，以她高超的技巧和令人费解的容忍力。哪怕如此，每次事后她都会停止接客一周，对外称是“女人每月的烦恼”，对内则在她老情人的面前抱怨能否下次温柔点。  
利威尔沉默地点头。  
玛利亚明白男人的应允不作数。

“你收了性，对上了她？”玛利亚伸出食指点了点对门。

“东洋人，贵族大小姐，是比我们这些人高贵点，干净点。”她点头得敷衍，笑得浮于表面。

可落地的凤凰不如鸡，玛利亚舔舐食指指甲表面尚未风干的指甲油，鲜红色艳艳的，味道刺激。她是一个合格的情人，也是一个合格的商人，她盘算东洋名-妓的招牌一打出来，圣母院会骤增多少趋之若鹜的老男人。

“玛利亚。”旧情人开口了，顺便头被摁在吧台上，脖颈在亲吻刀刃。

“别以为我不知道你在算计什么。从她脖子上看到十字架开始。”  
她的旧情人啊，玛利亚感叹。

个子是矮，脑子聪明。

所以——

瓦尔基莉冷眼望向面前风情万种的圣母，利威尔走后两人时隔半个月再次相见。

“呦呦哟——大小姐。从你直接的眼神中看到一头饥饿的母豹子。”

“亚拉克妮。【注】”

玛利亚掏了掏耳朵，“对不起，我没文化。不过在我看来你的学习能力勉强称得上糟糕了。”

“我只学习对自身有裨益的知识与技能。”

双方省却惺惺作态和虚情假意，一口刀子一嘴针来回击打，玛利亚不能从排挤瓦尔基莉中感受到胜利的喜悦，瓦尔基莉同样不能从她的辩驳中获得回击的快感。两个女人身份悬殊，然而性格在某些方面有惊人的一致性。

“行了，大小姐。”今日的玛利亚不再通过她的神女们给瓦尔基莉吩咐各种折辱人的活儿，她岔开开衩的裙摆。  
“今天动真格了。”

……

濒临一个行将衰竭的境地，到了这境地，人要么被彻底地摧毁，陷入疯狂、恐惧、自我毁灭、一蹶不振，要么心灵深处诞生新的足够强大的欲念支撑她活下去。  
瓦尔基莉，她擦干她心绞出的汁水，透支的软弱必须以高利贷般利率的坚强回馈。  
呵护给不了她清醒的头脑，然而折辱却可以。

她没有再哭过一次，她在玛利亚动真格的那日前谋划一周的逃脱正式启动。  
她在下-体异样的酥软中穿上裤子，嫌恶地双手沾起床单上的粘稠透明液体，甩在玛利亚的香水瓶里，用冲洗粪池的清洁剂用力擦洗自己的皮肤。  
然后将上好的白兰地倾倒在玛利亚的床帘上，划下一根火柴。

……

法兰打开门看到西装革履的推销人员拎着一个皮质方箱，格式化地微笑。

“我需要埃尔文·史密斯。”

伊莎贝尔蹦跳着冲过去要抱住他，被一把推开。  
推销人员堂而皇之地走进利威尔的家，开门见山。

“借过。”  
他对拦在房门前的男人说道。

说完后他走进房间。一趟接一趟用他的皮质方箱从屋里搬出大部头书籍。  
他在堆积了一个季节灰尘的火盆边蹲下-身子，双手错开敲撞火石，一下又一下，“噼噼啪啪“。

终于起火了。销售人员随之撕裂书脊，一本一本扔进火里，机械地填塞幼儿期火苗不知餍足的胃口。  
接着手法娴熟地用铁钎把叠在一起的炭块捅开，烧得发红的尖端帮残本翻了个身，露出还没有完全燃烧的那一面，字迹被炙烤地发棕，火焰迅速蚕食残缺的棕色书页。

“这对双方都有好处。利威尔。”他说。

不，应该是她说。

 

 

【注】希腊神话中的母蜘蛛，上半身为女人，下半身为蜘蛛。


	29. 悲哀

他们在行动前最后一次确认立体装置是否佩戴妥当。法兰不停地按压刀柄的扳机，检验绳索和固定爪的灵敏度，这次不同于他们以往的作案，日复一日，只为填腹，流水线式地为生存，法兰和伊莎贝尔嗅出一丝远大前程的玫瑰花香，

利威尔沉默地擦拭匕首。瓦尔基莉回来后的时间里，他除必要的外出作案外，不同寻常地长时间留在家中，不多话，把消磨时间寄托给一次又一次的清洁和擦拭，偶尔抬起头看一眼紧闭的房门。

……

“不，法兰。我需要接触埃尔文·史密斯，你们的工作以及远大前程与我的目的并不相悖。”女人在笔挺的黑色西装里显得过分娇小，推测是急忙中顺手捞了一件男嫖-客的衣服换上的。

不会有人没眼色到询问“你好啊，瓦尔基莉，能分享一下你在圣母院的学习生活体验吗？”

火盆内书页的残骸轻轻一吹，飘在空中，房间充溢干焦、死灰和聋哑的味道。  
瓦尔基莉径直绕过利威尔，她知道该找谁，决断是利威尔，谋划却不是他，就像一列班车，利威尔只负责压下发动的扳手，而规划路线、行程是另一个人。她停在法兰面前，抬首认真打量这位长时间蛰伏在地下街最强混混强烈光彩下的谋划家。

她说：“你们可以获得地上居住权，而我可以找到下家。”

“既然我是杀身之祸的话。”停顿。

“你没有拒绝的借口。法兰。”

这里成了一出聋哑的昏暗西局的剧院，内部上演着试探、猜忌、怀疑、背叛的内核。法兰的心思，瓦尔基莉的出路，伊莎贝尔的无措以及利威尔全部在剧院里互相冲撞。

……

当天瓦尔基莉难得从房间里走出来，宛如船长在船出发前检验商品，防止意外状况。她绕客厅走一圈，停在腿翘在板凳上压腿的伊莎贝尔前。

“别动。”瓦尔基莉双手绕过伊莎贝尔的腰，收回来，“咔哒”一声帮她重新扣好已经松了的皮带。  
她温柔地圈了下伊莎贝尔的腰，笑笑，“怎么和阿格娜丝一样。”  
有点小粗心，偶尔出点小状况。

“瓦尔基莉。”法兰喊住她。

“嗯？”

“你有多大的把握？”法兰扫视瓦尔基莉，她颇为隆重地打扮过，换上她少数还算盛装的裙子，黑发比半个多月前长些，被她修理得别致，前端坠在耳垂边。

瓦尔基莉微笑。“没有把握。”

她在法兰震惊的咋舌中继续，“没有后路。”

“你还敢吗？”

她自然是敢的，还赌自己一定会赢，会赢的漂亮。  
就像轮--盘上的利威尔一样。

你能说他们傲慢吗？不，那一刹那，他们对一切置若罔闻。  
结局，名利，生死，昨日，明晨均为过客，他们一步接着一步跋涉前进，直到最后一秒的时间，他们不曾倒下。

利威尔收起匕首，端正眼，透过浓黑的墨迹和鲜艳的唇，他看到另一个自己。

瓦尔基莉不再危言耸听，没有把握，没有后路，她早已凌驾于他们着眼聚焦的格局之上，在王城本世纪最成功的谋--杀案中，没有一个人是局外人。  
也就说，不管利威尔法兰他们接不接受这份工作，工作总会找到他们。

……

接近入秋，狗在干燥的空气中粗喘气，运送物资的商会人员在底下意图逗弄它，得不到反应，反被领队叱责磨磨蹭蹭，他木讷带有一丝讨好的意味对领队讪讪一笑，赶忙连声道“对不起”。

“别磨蹭。趁着这段时间那帮家伙比较收敛多干些活儿。”领队吸一口烟，他停下给麻绳打结的手说：“攒钱过个好庆典。给女人买点首饰。”

“这日子谁都不容易。”

转过拐角，利威尔踏碎步走下楼梯，步速快到身后的法兰与伊莎贝尔需要小跑才能跟上。  
“跟平常一样行动。”他说。

“但是如果跟那个秃头说的那样，他们一出现就开始工作。”

立体机动装置呼啸而过的瓦斯气体撞开捆绑成堆架在马车上的物资，藏在墙角隐匿多时的同伙迅速弯腰跑过，拾取地上的盐和茶包逃走。这是开幕。

这一次，利威尔出乎预料地没有低调行事。  
“怎么扎眼怎么来。”

摁下按钮，气体仿佛在瓦斯罐内爆炸，利威尔凭空翻滚。飞翔的感觉久违地充盈他的身体，迎面的风，擦身而过的气流，地下街上方不那么污浊的空气，以及，他一时间无法从他匮乏且充斥着脏话的词库中找出词语来准确描述的感受。

他联想到伊莎贝尔救下放飞的鸟，联想到法兰给他描述的伟大前程，联想到希娜之墙尽头的天空，联想到他与瓦尔基莉独处的夜晚她握着他的手在纸上涌出的话语。

“荣誉就是双方面对面刀刺进去了，拔出来了。  
你赋予了他死亡，他赋予你荣誉。”【注1】

他们刚刚写过书名《艾尔迪亚战争史》。

“什么意思？”他侧过头问身边的瓦尔基莉。  
煤油灯光昏暗，女人抿嘴，黑发别在耳后。

她说：“你能体会到吗？里维。”

“里面的悲哀。”

悲哀。  
他现在确确实实感受到了，从飞翔中，令他神往又令他悲恸。  
“宏大的历史叙述下个体的悲哀。”

她停下笔，望着他的眼。  
“里维。我们为飞翔付出太多太多。从安德尔·亚德翼雪·蒂梦【注2】到世世代代的马基那。”

她从海因里希的劝解中领悟到自身的怯弱与自私。  
“去天空吧。里维。”

他们出发前她最后一刻站立在利威尔面前。  
瓦尔基莉说。

 

【注1】：引自荷马  
【注2】：立体机动装置的发明者


	30. 埃尔文

如果有人刚好从屋内探出头，他会发现今天的猫鼠游戏似乎有些不一样。隐藏身形的深绿色斗篷出现在地下街的上空，给这一片腐朽烂臭偶尔泛出气泡的泥沼席卷进一阵强劲的风。这位幸运的观众会停下他打着哈欠的嘴和往外倒洗脚水的手，呆愣地看到他们地下最强的混混竟有受制于人的那天。

“出现了。”法兰转头向后看。四个身着深绿斗篷的人紧跟在勉强操作装置的宪兵后，平稳地像互不干扰的单向平行线，他们的行动不同于法兰见过的任何一个宪兵，没有多余的无意义动作，沉稳且不冒进，徐缓地前进，与前方领路的宪兵保持不大不小的距离。法兰知道，希娜之外的野猫来了。

“里维！”他大喊，声带轻微发颤。  
他的同伴点点头，三人一体的盗窃团伙在下一个分叉路口分开，依照各自的路线奔向他们之前计划的终点。

[ 那么让我见识下调查兵团的实力吧。]  
利威尔按下扳机，身体向后仰四十五度，腰被前方急速飞进的尼龙绳拉扯至断裂的界限，他在享受他紧绷的身体，像绷紧的弦，下一秒箭矢便投射而出，撕裂压在头顶上的某种庞大粘稠的物质。

上身缓缓挺直，他突如其来地停在半空中，身侧掠过两个来不及刹住的宪兵，撕心裂肺地叫囔“什么鬼！”“他怎么突然半路停下了！”一路被装置拉向前，留下耳旁一阵聒噪的回音。

“切。蠢货。”利威尔收起扳机，给予评价。

左侧巷道里刺入劲风，气流被压缩，一丝轻微的响动带动利威尔的鼓膜再度绷紧，迎头压下的长柄剑刃的冲劲压制他径直下坠，仰头撞在地下街干裂的泥地上。  
碎石上下蹦跳，震动的地表无法平静。

他反身双手撑地一个后空翻，从腰后的皮带上亮出匕首，一招一砍一刺，步步紧逼对面调查兵团的喉咙，他的动作过于流畅迅猛对面的人难以捕捉他身形的滞留，就在即将贴合上对方大动脉的那一刻，从天而降的另一把剑刃劫住匕首前跃的势，将利威尔的虎口震至发麻。

他发出轻微的惊诧，眉与眼几乎碾在一起。匕首反手别过，切换目标刺去，即使长柄剑刃的刀尖已架在他的喉咙前，一种利威尔前所未有的体验。

“停手吧，好好看看四周。"兜帽下男人的面容匿于阴影中，杂乱的阴影割裂他脸部原应俊朗的线条，显出来自远古恶魔般的狰狞。

利威尔顿时抬头，扫视男人一眼后眼神瞥到身后。伊莎贝尔破口大骂的“畜生”已经清楚地把他们失控的处境投映在前方。  
执拿匕首的手松开了，“咔擦”落在地上。

兜帽下的男人同样放开桎梏，他拉下兜帽，充满莫名讽刺意味地赞许道：“情况判断得很快。”

……

他们三人并排跪在撒过多少屎尿、唾沫和垃圾的地面上。  
双膝并拢，贴合地表，上身前倾，头部下含，双手别过，铐上手铐，贴在后背。  
标准的跪姿。

埃尔文上前几步。  
“我要问你们几个问题。”他抬高立体机动装置的手柄，“这是从哪里拿到的？”

没有响应。

预想之中。埃尔文等待片刻后继续。

“你们立体机动的能力很不错呢，是谁教的？”

仍旧一片死寂。  
法兰与伊莎贝尔情绪平复下来，他们盯着远处的地面，不反抗不作答。而利威尔头却一直下垂，两侧的头发遮住他的眼，抿紧嘴唇。

埃尔文闭眼，再度睁开时他走到利威尔面前。  
“你是头吧。”在确认身份。

“有在兵团接受过训练吗？”  
埃尔文放缓语速，他开始循循善诱般引导面前的地痞，用极轻的音量将交涉局限在他与利威尔二人之间。  
“或者，交出你背后的人。”

回应他的是特属于利威尔凌厉至杀人的眼神。  
无须埃尔文下令，利威尔身后的士兵一把攥起前方跪倒在地的流氓的头发，一个后仰后狠狠地摁进地面的脏水中，溅起一地水珠。

利威尔咬紧牙龈，左侧脸庞与脏水的接触让他发狂，摁在他头顶的手岿然不动，极度的劣势下他依旧抬眼凶狠地紧盯金发男人。

“请住手。”

调查兵团的分队长直身，他对从角落中走出的女士点头致意。

“雷娅·海德小姐，一直以来我承蒙您父亲的照顾。现在您的父亲委托我将你护送至玛利亚希干希纳区。”  
他抬起女士的手背，轻吻。

贵族的礼仪他了然于心。  
“请原谅我的怠慢。另外……”

“您的父亲是一个伟大的人。”  
“他值得全人类的尊敬。”

这不合时宜，或者变节过易，然而瓦尔基莉还是对埃尔文·史密斯弯腰致谢。  
从她希冀的层面上论，这是迄今为止对她最真诚与有效的安慰。

\-------------

希娜之墙的城门在身后发出锈蚀般的声响时，瓦尔基莉快克制不住自己打开车窗向外探看的欲望，指节死死扣紧木凳的边沿，指甲与肉的缝隙里钻入被她扣下的细小木屑。

“很紧张吗？”同车的埃尔文询问。

“抱歉将您暂时称为我的女眷。”他解释道，“近期王城的出入盘查很紧。”

瓦尔基莉摇头，“十分感激您的出手相助。”

埃尔文微笑，频繁的道谢这几日萦绕于耳边，厌烦还不至于，可总归让人觉得面前的人似乎只会表达感激了。  
他把车窗的把手转下，架在窗沿上的支架随之伸展，给外面清冽的空气腾出些空间。

他望向车窗外的景色。  
长青的树木在冬日保持郁郁葱葱的颜色，唯有根部掉落的黄叶露出衰败的态势。

“请问您接下来有什么打算？”

他把沉默解读为听之认命，于是他尝试给出他的建议。  
“我对您家族的事情感到痛心与遗憾。您的父亲在生前委托我尽全力保护您，如果您不介意的话，我可以帮您在玛利亚希干希纳区找到一户愿意收留与保护您的人家。当然，如果你还有别的计划与打算……”

对方抬起手礼貌地示意他暂且停下。

“他们三人您会如何处置，史密斯先生？”

“收进编制，为人类的未来贡献力量。”

“人类的未来……”瓦尔基莉挑出这个字眼，咬重音，一字一顿地念出声。  
她点点头。

光辉的未来。  
去死吧。

她拇指钻入中指指甲缝内，扣出木屑，停在中指的第一节指节上，她举高，伸给对面好心的男士看。

凹陷，扭曲，失去纹路的一个关节。  
接着她翻过拇指。

长期书写而坏死的皮表暴露在眼前。

“我以它们发誓，人类没有未来。”  
“而我需要证据。”

她说。  
“我的力量，您需要吗？”


	31. 扉页

米克·萨科利亚斯嚼掉他口腔内的最后一丝烟草，没有烧草木灰那种清香又呛人肺腑的味道，然而萦绕在口腔内的尼古丁的刺激却让他显得兴致高昂。他倚在堆积的物资箱边，对韩吉·佐耶说：“听说新来的那三个人又差点惹事。”

米克口中的惹事不新奇。在军营中，冒犯长官亦或者孤僻冷傲从来不值得称赞。新来的那三个人，他们的生野，冲撞，孤僻，甚至他们中一人刻意的讨巧，闯入纪律分明的集体中，就像误入他人领地的疯狗，原属领地的群狗冷峻地旁观他们。

韩吉望过去，他们交谈中的“那三个人”聚在广场角落，低着头不知在说什么。  
“与其好奇他们，我更在意埃尔文。”她的视线被走过来的两个人吸引，金发男人微侧身，向身旁的女子介绍兵团的分布。

“这里是我们闲暇放松的广场，如果你需要找你的同伴的话，大多可以来这里。”埃尔文指了指这片区域，他的食指逐渐向右移动。

“这是男兵宿舍区，女兵在另一侧。通常情况下是男女是戒严的。”他说。

“通常情况下，史密斯先生？”雷娅，这个普通的名字代替高贵拗口的瓦尔基莉，她出声询问。

“实际上界限并不分明。”埃尔文停下来，雷娅注意到他们刚好停在利威尔三人面前。

“你们好。”调查兵团的分队长对他们打声招呼。瓦尔基莉随之问好。

入秋后，空气干燥，阳光在这份过度的高爽间愈发强烈，枯黄的狗尾草翘着尾巴，随闯入空地的风轻微摇摆，如同一只苟延残喘的病狗，连鸟叫声也听不到。在这片介于小与大之间的灰棕色空地上，尺度和范围同地下街的空地并无二样，成为枯燥、单调的兵团生活的理想避难所。阳光、泥土、空气近在咫尺，成为地下三人最不讨厌的场所。

可闯入他们阵地里的两人显然造成了名为干扰的影响。  
利威尔眯眼。

“我最近听到了很多有趣的传闻。”利威尔慢条斯理地开口，语气干得像秋天的风。

瓦尔基莉想要收回视线，却寻找不出借口。就在此时，埃尔文插-入进来。

“是什么，利威尔。能否说来听听。”他问得真诚。

“某位分队长经常在夜晚敲响他女眷的房门。”

“里维！”

法兰打断，把接下来的话题截断。他拽住他朋友的衣袖，拽住许多拧在一起的褶皱，拽住许多他们加入调查兵团以来他们有意或无意听到的传闻，拽住许多他们在餐桌角落密谋的摸索与方案。  
法兰使了个眼色给挺直背站立的瓦尔基莉。

[你能牵住他。]  
[在我们不训练的时候。]

[这个时候多在夜晚。]

他们商讨过方案，他们近日无法接触到瓦尔基莉。法兰认为，他们已经帮她达到她接触埃尔文·史密斯的目的，作为回馈，瓦尔基莉需要做出点什么。  
他不担心她读不懂。

[抱歉了。]法兰扎眼，风从眼前一掠而过，一闪而过的晃眼间，他看到什么。

拙劣的手法。瓦尔基莉想，因此她挺直背，好像这样她所受到的质疑与委托能减少几分。  
心情同褶皱的衣衫一样需要抚平。她同样缓慢开口道：“史密斯先生，看来他们对我们的关系产生了什么误会。”

“我很抱歉。海德小姐。不过利威尔，我需要向你澄清一点，海德小姐的清白毋庸置疑。”  
金发男人正面清扫了几日来挤压在调查兵团所有人心头的疑问。

“海德小姐拥有出色的绘图技能，我这几日一直劳烦她绘制城墙之外的地形图。”埃尔文转过身询问瓦尔基莉。“似乎我三番五次寻找您略有不妥。如果您方便的话，今后八点之后的地图绘制工作可以来办公室寻找我。”

“乐意效劳。”瓦尔基莉屈膝。

法兰把利威尔拉回来。

”行了，里维。“他轻声说。

——————————

 

“很明显，你的同伴并不信任你。”埃尔文站在书柜前，他的食指顶端轻轻靠在书脊顶部，以轻微跳跃的动感一本一本清点而过，最终停在一本磨损严重的书前。没有名字，没有出版社，什么都没有，有人希望它是空白，而有人视它为圣经。

瓦尔基莉闻声放下手中的矩尺和前端磨秃的铅笔，拍落下少许堆积在指头上的铅灰。  
她很想吃吃笑几声，面对这种情景。

那种她从来没发出过的，最大限度使用喉咙深处气流涌动力量的笑法，发出一半是咕噜咕噜一半是嗤嗤的声响，一种在上流阶层中永远被禁止的笑声，“太过粗鄙。”海因里希一次领着她从一个醉倒的莽汉身边走过，她听到了断断续续却爆发力极强的笑，穷困潦倒，愤恨难平，而又无可奈何，内化了进去，只能去嘲笑去草他妈的母亲。

“那是什么？”

她从海因里希那继承的性格极少，她同所有的阿伦特都似乎不太一样，虽然她的母亲，心理学知识渊博的古尔薇格总是试图从她年幼时经历的创伤来为女儿解释。  
她说，摆划着对父亲说，“原谅她吧。我们不能假设她四岁时没有记忆的能力。”事实同样如此，她的确清楚地记得她四岁时的遭遇，人生中第一次的绑架，磨损手腕脚腕的麻绳触感。  
她不知道是否幼年经历有如此大的影响，而她的确在母亲与兄长的庇护下保留她脱离发展轨迹的路线成长下去，只不过辅助以正统的淑女教育来矫正。

“潦倒与滑稽。”海因里希的回复。

镜头切回到临近傍晚的下午。她与埃尔文·史密斯晃到驯马场。与其说是被圈出来的场地还不如直截了当地说一片废地。

她看到伊莎贝尔与动物亲密的能力发挥出来，揪着马的胡须，蹭到从两个圆孔中呼出热气的马鼻前，亲热地左揉揉右蹭蹭，利威尔与法兰在一旁牵着麻绳笑得开快，眼里面是前所未有的新奇与闪闪的灵光。

负责他们三人骑马训练的女兵见到埃尔文，走过来向他敬礼，她丝毫不掩饰她对他们三人的赞美。“天哪，分队长，他们简直是天才！很难相信这是第一次骑马的人能有的表现。”

赞美太过于直接了，就像刚刚出炉的蒸馒头，热腾腾的蒸汽蹭蹭蹭得四溢，于是她一下子忘乎所以想要邀请瓦尔基莉尝试一下骑马。

这个孩子没有恶意。  
看吧，她才是15岁进入训练兵团，18岁才加入调查兵团的孩子，比自己都年幼。瓦尔基莉一瞬间仿佛回到了她初次来到地下时的时光，她必须承认她性格上的缺陷。  
她太过于看重她寄人篱下的处境，因此她很难拒绝他人没有恶意的邀请。

她只好走上前牵过马绳，象征性地抚摸一下马鬃。其间出了不大不小的插曲，即她的身子偏向于矮小，她在之前的教育中总会有仆人在脚底下预先准备好她踮脚的木梯，她的肌肉训练与储备还不足与让她腾空跃上马背。她略显尴尬地站在那，直到利威尔走上前托起她的身子向上提了一把。

之后，她有些忘了。不过是在马背上兜圈。下来后她听到那个女兵掩住偷笑的嘴角，小声说道。  
“上帝啊，她难道以为这是遛马场？”

遛马场，贵族的消遣，女士们只需要换上骑马装，悠闲地坐在最温顺的马儿的背上，牵着马绳让马左拐右拐，啃吃青草，或在溪流边饮几口水润润肥厚的嘴唇。

她现在是潦倒，还滑稽。  
她认识到她无法矫正过去贵族岁月在她身上刻下的所有印记。  
毕竟，贵族，在平民阶层，没那么受欢迎。

她最终没有发出那种笑声。

瓦尔基莉重新拾起笔，摆正矩尺，从头到尾划下一条笔直的线，城墙的标记。

一本书摆在面前。  
没有名字的书。

她抬起头，在对方的示意下打开扉页。

“致我们最亲爱的瓦尔基莉。”

“仍然拥有的仿佛从眼前远遁，已经逝去的又变得栩栩如生。”

父亲的字体。


	32. 四类人

就像约定的那样，地图绘制的工作似乎成为调查兵团分队长新阵型的必需品，如同士-兵的菜汤里不能没有肉沫，瓦尔基莉在每个浸透了其余士兵汗水的夜晚八点，准时敲响埃尔文·史密斯的办公室大门。  
她特意为此缝纫了一个布袋，里面是她的铅笔、矩尺、圆规，以及逐渐被她杂乱的字迹占满的笔记本。

 

矩尺摆正在木桌表面，她划下一条线，为加粗重头到尾描画再描画一次，左边是一百年前，右边是744年后，线条上四个潦草的字“教制改革”。

 

“始于744年，由马丁·路德发起。在此之前，据考究他不过是一个终日徘徊在希娜之墙外的失意牧师，整日念叨’恢复光荣’的瘾君子。”

 

“然而他却是个成功的戏剧演员。”埃尔文翻过一页，逐字逐句一条一条清点下去。

 

“在希娜上张贴辩论提纲，足九十五条，后人称’九十五条论纲’。不错的噱头。”他点头。

 

“醒目，运气也不差，坊间传闻他在张贴辩论提纲的那日，在熙攘的人群中他遇到他一生的贵人，从乡村无名的牧师踏入教会的敲门砖——希娜神学院，与贵族平起平坐，最后在他临死前五年成为教皇。”

 

“我们不清楚究天上的陨石刚好砸在他头上，还是他是那位传说中贵人处心积虑安排的棋子。”瓦尔基莉在竖线的尾端速写一个图案，一银一金的两把钥匙交叉，它们整体构成名为权力与错误的私-生儿。  
由马丁·路德之后教皇头衔的象征。  
“它们在锁住什么？”她自言自语。

 

“不过这至少证明他们惧怕的东西在一百前曾松动过。所以——”埃尔文停住。

 

“撬开一百年前的棺材板吗？”

 

他露出一丝夹杂着意味的微笑，对着瓦尔基莉，“我喜欢你的比喻。”

 

“好的比喻直击本质。史密斯先生。”没有人会拒绝赞扬。

 

一旁的油灯迸出零散的火星，噼里啪啦，像过分喜悦的微不足道的炮弹击打在无坚不摧的城墙上。  
埃尔文·史密斯说一声“抱歉”起身掀开油灯的罩子，给接近露底的灯盆添上蔽体的液体，生命的燃料，灯罩因长期使用煎出的烟雾晕染得朦胧，却不脏。因为它的主人定时按期清扫，爱抚旧物。

 

“我父亲的遗物。”史密斯一边从尖滤嘴中倒出深黄偏棕的煤油，一边说道。

 

“一个除了知识一无所有的历史老师一天从他的学生家长那领到的东西，用来抵偿那同样可怜的学生的学费。即使远远不够然那个历史傻子却珍藏到他死。”

 

他打开话匣子，却立刻收住，死亡终结生，同样终结语言。

 

“抱歉，陈旧的故事。”埃尔文摇头。

 

溯本追源这项技能不能在此时此刻使用，瓦尔基莉心知肚明。考究历史，用尽可能详实可靠的史料填补空白，追溯本源。一个在各式各样语境中长大的人知晓语言在什么时候是真实，什么时候只是敷衍的套话，他们掌握询问的技巧，同样对言语逼问的步骤与窍门了然于心。

 

该沉默的时候不要多语。

 

她翻开笔记本的下一页，边写边念。

 

“罪恶的惩罚是与自恨同长久，因为这才是真正内心的悔改，而一直继续到我们进入天国。”

 

“那些向往城墙之外而确信自己追求自由的人，将同他们的教唆者一起受到永罚。”

 

“我们一直与神同在，在神的肚子中，神包围人。”

 

“任何的杀戮都是手足相残。”

 

华丽的字迹随着她的语速流水般涌出，保持同步的频率，上面笼罩层遮蔽视线的雾，而背诵出语句的人用她的笔试图拨开那层雾，大团大团地砸在空气中。目前，她还只能失望地发现，砸过去后没有落水落地的”扑通“或“哗啦”，只有吞噬一切的静默。

 

没有答案。

 

“你背下了论纲。”

 

“不错。”瓦尔基莉记录完九十五条之中她认为埋藏尸骨的几条后，她放下笔。

 

“我背下了所有的内容。先生。”

 

“王城里不太出名的掉书袋小姐，拥有接近于过目不忘的背诵技能。”

 

“那些我拥有的不会远遁，已经逝去的在我的记忆中栩栩如生。”

 

在她记忆的藏书库里，温暖，昏暗，她赖以为生的食物近在咫尺。给她索引的书号她便能给你找出，如同从马铃薯堆里找出一个苹果那般容易。

 

苹果，赞美遥远的过去，赞美它是一件舶来品。简单易食，营养丰富，色泽鲜艳，味道可口。埃尔文·史密斯竟然想到了苹果。于是他的办公室里一时之间变得有节日前的气氛：

 

擦得光亮的橡木办公桌，上方高悬的天花板，带有铜灯罩的煤油灯和在他眼前的瓦尔基莉。

 

他对节日气氛的敏感，过度的喜悦需要警戒。很多可怜的灵魂就是在节日中被死神镰刀收割了过去，这糟糕透顶。

 

苹果同样是诱惑的象征。

 

他能理解尼德奥尔的结局，但他不能理解为什么他们会放弃他们的长子，亦或者长子海因里希放弃自身，也要去保护他们的女儿。

 

他只能理解到这些阿伦特在打一场看不见的仗，赌一场没有结局的局，这可是需要勇气和一定程度的愚蠢的。与尼德奥尔通信久了他发现这些东洋人都有些共同的特征，被愚蠢的大势给同化了的特征，把大势清清楚楚地投射在他们结局的镀银镜子上。

 

他竖起食指，对毫不知情的女人说道。

 

“你的兄长放弃了自身，你的家族毁灭了自己。在上面给出的二选一的选项中，看似是你退出腾出生还的位置留给你的兄长，然而却是你的兄长联合你的家族让你活下来。”

 

“不要问问题。”

 

食指按在活下来的女儿的唇上。

 

“无论你愿意与非，你都进入这一场看不见的战-争。亲爱的小姐。我们需要付出勇气和余下来的生命，战-争的参与者是四类人。我给你分好了。第一种。”

 

食指继续覆在生存者呼吸的口唇上。

 

“狂热者，从石头里蹦出来的违背人类天性的战-争爱好者，像苍蝇一样被战-争吸引，等不及要亲手干掉几个巨人。第二种。”

 

代表鄙夷的中指竖起。

 

“投机客。为战-争制造的巨大利润而来，短缺的必需品，囤积的物资，抬高的价格。事实我们的确厌恶他们，但我们离不开他们，一如行贿、收买、党派是必要手段。第三种，略去不提，忧郁的爱国者，他们轻微到无足轻重，围在原地绕圈转。小姐，到第四种了。”

 

尾指直起。  
也许微不足道，也许数量稀少，小指刚好配上他们的地位。  
“理想主义者。每一个都假装自己早就把心换成了石头，只要你足够小心地接近他们，肯定会发现他们还有颗货真价实的心，敏感像温房里的鸽子，一碰上寒流就会流下他们晶莹的泪水。”【注】

 

“我那可怜的历史老师的父亲以及您的父亲，是我见过的最虔诚的理想主义者，也是四种人中最愚蠢的。”

 

“那你是那种人呢？阿伦特小姐。”

 

 

 

【注】四类人的说法改写自Valerian太太的《斯特拉斯堡的乌鸦》。我个人是完全没法写出这些的。另外太太的翻译腔超级棒。


	33. 皂荚

油灯刹那灭了火，突如其来得被施下咒语。  
战争，仿佛是一个禁-词，一个恶魔，任何提及它的人会在出口后立即后悔，他们面面相觑，噤声如同进入深秋后还未死透的寒蝉，恹恹伏在树枝上，合拢蝉翅。

装聋作哑的人还在羊的骸骨上刻划鹿的轮廓，看到别人无法所见之物的人选择撬开骨髓，吮吸着，敲诈尽所有可用的资源。

“投机客。”瓦尔基莉回复道。

在黑暗中，窗帘未遮掩的窗户透支光线，她能观察到对面男人难以察觉的失望。

“不是一个漂亮的答案，是吗？”她开口，继而喃喃自语。

“或许加个修饰前缀更好，比如——”她歪过头，想了片刻。

“真相的投机客。先生。”

“我不狂热，我不爱国，如果这个国家存在的前提是以在位的王为象征的话，而我缺乏理想与信仰，先生。一个被怨毒与复仇支配的女人，你还希望从她身上压榨些什么呢？我全身上下能为你所用的唯有我软塌下来、连绵不绝的恨意。”

瓦尔基莉说着，艰难地经营她一副脆弱不堪却佯装坚强的下贱模样。

所以她抬起头， 嘴唇蠕动着，如同一条可怜的虫子在刚刚被犁耙翻过的土地上缓缓地爬行。她仰视窗前背光的埃尔文·史密斯。

“我已经给出我的答复，那能否允许我同样询问您，您是哪种人呢？”

埃尔文·史密斯顿时察觉到面前女人的狡诈。他抛出诱饵，她假装上钩，拉着他一同沉下水渊，为证明一个道理，一条线上的蚱蜢。

“人类未来的投机客。”

“你看，这并不是一个贬义词，先生。”

瓦尔基莉竖起中指。

“惩罚、复仇将理想作为自身的名称，用一个欺骗的词，模仿着问心无愧。”她坦坦荡荡地承认她的私利与欲望。

“活下来的唯有投机客。”

中指撕裂冠冕堂皇的漂亮话，她说：

“敬投机客。”

—————————

埃尔文·史密斯把瓦尔基莉送至门口，他为她打开门，看到斜靠在对面走道墙壁上的男人。  
尽管有些出人意料，埃尔文·史密斯开口道：“晚上好，利威尔。”

利威尔距离他结束他的黑咖啡与黑面包组合的晚餐已有四个小时，咖啡太冷太苦，喝起来就像流动的煤油，之前的一小时中在他的胃里连续折腾。他开口说话了，显得自己不那么沉闷。

他对着瓦尔基莉说，语速缓慢，斯文有礼。“你比平常出来的时间晚了一钟头。”

“今天的工作比较繁重。”女人说。

“是吗？”他挑起眉毛，“一刻钟前熄灯，也能继续进行工作吗？海德小姐？”

最后的称谓他故意嚼得含糊不清，让人分不清是Miss还是Mrs，前面冗长的沉寂只不过是一种铺垫，接下里的话语足够搅动瓦尔基莉头皮下纠缠在一起的神经，在她的头颅里炸开漂亮的血浆。

“要知道，一刻钟是能干很多事情的。我的小姐。”

瓦尔基莉点点头，她转身请埃尔文·史密斯回房关门，后者十分善解人意地表达对她今日繁重工作的感谢，并再三承诺以后一定会注意时间。结束后，她踱步走到对面。

停在倚靠墙壁的男人面前，盯着他的眼。

“既然我是你的小姐。”她说。

“我给你一刻钟，你对我做什么？还有——”她顿住，“我是不是能理解每天你洗完澡后——”她深深呼吸一口，清香地要人性命。“大概是十点缺五分的样子，不知为何走到长官的办公室门外？”

利威尔瞳孔快速收缩一下，瓦尔基莉看到他的喉结翻滚，咽下一口空气，这两个细微的动作却让她心脏因名为“悸动”的触动而骤停。他微睁眼，掀翻他眼皮下的困意，轻而易举地把焦距对清在面前女人的脸上，垂下的发丝别在耳后。

瓦尔基莉只感觉到耳垂变得温热，逐渐发烫，空气中的水开始沸腾。贴合在她耳垂上的手的动作太过熟稔，虽然她的记忆中面前的男人从未如此亲密地对待自己。缓缓合上的拇指与食指的指肚摩挲起来，她感到她的理智溃散逃窜，她的呼吸擅离职守，她在他温柔的动作下接近土崩瓦解。  
她不太确定，呆愣在原地。直到对面的男人直起身，从她手中接过她的布袋，他走在前方，回过头稍有不耐烦地说道：

“还不走？”

她走在男人的背后，她已经走过十多遍的走道因此而有所不同，仍旧是单调的方块地砖，简单朴素的墙面装饰，唯有摇曳的灯火每晚变幻，现在，连拼接的笔直线条都在摇曳轻吟暧昧的乐章。  
他们穿梭过三四个拐角，路过露天的连接长廊，推开赋予象征隔绝意义的铁门，瓦尔基莉掏出铁质钥匙时纤细的钥匙圈撞到门锁，她被裹挟被推入她的房间，圈揽住她的身躯从后顶住房门，“啪嗒”一声，关上，紧接着又是一声，上好门栓。

猝不及防，脚后跟率先撞上门，侧脸颊上的触感先一步侵占了意识。  
“说好的一刻钟……”

低声呢喃。  
“屎蛋样的男人。”

他出声骂道。手从后背逐渐下移，至腰，至尾椎，至臀，五指轻微弯曲，瓦尔基莉被托举离地，顶在门板和男人的身体间，要上不上，要下不下。

她挪了挪身子，在他的手掌间挪动，问：“今天，你等了很久吗？”

黑发男人没有出声，皂荚的香气再度席卷而来。  
“抚摸我好吗？”

她补充道，“像刚刚那样。”

温柔、炙热、发烫、蒸发理智的抚摸。

“里维……”  
与其说是呼唤，倒不如是没有任何意义的声响，她在他的抚摸下攥紧他的后背，衬衫拉拽得变形发皱，架在门板间接近哽咽的发颤。

时隔多日的亲密，她疯狂地想念他的一切，无从开口。  
却在今日被撬开一道缝隙。  
他每个夜晚在门外的等待只留下即将消失在空气中的皂荚。

她捕捉到。  
一如她开始爱上他的瞬间，他恰好干净、生野、清新的气息。


End file.
